Epitome Of love
by Evil Triumphs
Summary: Hinata is frequent victim of bullying at the pretigious all girls' school she attends, untill one day she comes across the headmasters nephew, Sasuke. Their encounters turn the shy Hyuuga's world upside down. Sasuhina, and one-sided Sakuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Epitome of Love**

I do not own Naruto or characters.

**Prologue:**

"Hinata, wake up, it's time for school!" A voice says from what seemed like an eternity away. My dark purple covers were thrown over my head and it cocooned my body. I snuggled deeper into them and groaned. I don't feel like going to school today. Heck, I never feel like going to school. Honestly, I'd rather take a hot blade instead. At least with the blade the pain would only last a couple of minutes but with school, I have to endure an entire one-hundred-eighty days. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the Hyuuga family company and fortune. My family runs most Hospitals and medical centers all over the country and in a couple others as well. I am seventeen years old and in eleventh grade; the minute I hit eighteen I get to leave the country to study in the medical field so I can at least get a rudimentary level education on the company I get.

So, I have only one more year of the childish nonsense at my all girls' school. The door squeaks open and someone stomps through making their way over to my bed. A sharp pain in my head pulls me from my cocoon and I jolt up, falling off of my bed in the process. I groan again, only this time was due to the pain. I lift my head off the wooden floor blood spilling out of my nose. My assailant was none other than my little sister.

"Pathetic." Hanabi says looking at me in disgust. I jump up to me feet, wipe the blood away and glare up at her. Yes, I said _up_. She's only twelve and already taller than I am, taller, braver and confident. Her hair is long dark brown and manageable just like my father's. She was already in her uniform and fully dressed. Her eyes were like mine but sharper and colder. My glare doesn't hold too well against her gaze, so I shift it to my feet. She huffs at this and walks out of my room slamming the door. I swear the more time she spends time with Father, the nastier she gets towards me. I remember not too long ago we used to be so close to each other. Now all she holds for me in her heart is contempt. I don't blame her though, after all of the things I have done. She has a right to hate me.

I go over to my drawers and take out my white blouse and red plaid skirt, then proceeded to dress myself. Another day of school might very well kill me. I'm sick of getting bullied and I'm tired of getting beat up by the popular kids. I wouldn't mind it at all if they just disappeared off the face of the earth. I face myself in the mirror. I have pale ghost-like skin, big white eyes, an infantile round face and shiny navy blue Hime hair-cut. I've been trying grow my hair out since I turned twelve, now it is successfully down my back ending at my tail-bone. I'm quite proud of this achievement, now that I think about it. Giving my reflection a tiny smile I sprint out of my bedroom and down the spiral stairs of my mansion and stop in the kitchen.

"Morning, Hikari." I say to the maid cooking on the stove. The air is filling with the delicious scent of eggs and catfish-vegetable soup. I sight at the intoxicating smell.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." She says in return. I smile at her and pull out a seat at the table. My older cousin, Neji was already at the table sipping tea out of his cup. He is eighteen years old and in twelfth grade. He has been living with us ever since his father and mother were killed in a plane crash when he was seven. He's like a brother to me in many ways. We've always had a close relationship and he's always been nice to me, despite what the rest of the family says about me. He removes the cup from his lips and inhales deeply.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." He says smiling over at me. I felt my face flush at his smile.

"G-good morning, Neji-niisan." I sputtered much to his amusement which was conveyed thorough a smirk. My blush deepened.

"You should get going Hinata-sama, or you'll be late for school." Hikari reprimanded.

"Huh? But what about breakfast?" I asked sulkily.

"You lost that privilege for today when you decided to over-sleep. Now, get going." She said scolding me.

"I didn't _decide_ to sleep in, it just happened." I said under my breathe.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, oh nothing. Just saying farewell is all." I said swiftly getting up from my table and running for the front door. Perhaps I should tell father I'm leaving today, I don't want him to get mad for me no saying anything…now that I think about it, no I won't. I'm not going to bother telling Father I'm leaving, it's not like he'll care anyway. I bit my lip and hiss at the pain of my teeth plunging deep into it. My hand unconsciously grasps the knob and my feet take me out of the door.

A/N: So, what did you think? I tried not to make it boring, but it probably was because it's an introduction and all. I'll update soon, so please be patient. I would appreciate it a lot if you reviewed this chapter. Tell me what you liked and disliked and what I should work on & include. Hoped you enjoyed.

Evil Triumphs


	2. Chapter 2: Leprechaun's Gold

I don't own Naruto of characters.

**Chapter 1: **_ Leprechaun's Gold_

I walk through the school's entrance gate. On each side of me there is a row of Maple trees that rustle in September's chilling wind. I shiver. I was rushing out of my house this morning, so forgot to grab the hat and scarf Hikari knitted for me. Maybe if she hadn't rushed me out, I would have been able to get them. Darn her and her hastiness too! Now I'll freeze to death when I walk home. The school entrance was crowded with students everywhere. The bell hasn't rung yet so that's only logical. If I'm lucky, Sakura and her entourage won't bother me today- but that's only _if_ I'm lucky. And I'm praying to Kami almighty, that a friendly little leprechaun will come by and give me a pot of gold that will grant me luck for a year. Okay, I know that's asking for too much… but I still want to see that leprechaun whether he has luck-granting gold or not.

I turn my head to look both ways, the coast is clear. I spring myself into a fast walk and head for the glass double doors. I reach out to grab the cold silver handle and thrust it open sprinting through the door. And… she's safe, ladies and gentleman! Thank you, Kami! I punch the air in sweet victory. The first time in three years I actually avoided Sakura's outdoor harassment. This really must be my lucky day, now all I have to do is hunt down that leprechaun. I wide grin adorned my features and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"What are you so happy about, baka?" A voice next to me said. The smile on my face slide off like a crumbling like a mask. I turned to my right; Sakura, Ino and Tenten were standing there smirking at me.

"Sakura-san," I say in a low whisper. "I-I wasn't h-happy about anything." I avoided looking directly into their eyes. The blonde laughed at this, greatly amused by this.

"Why were talking yourself then?" Ino asked cocking a brow. Tenten giggled.

"No, I wasn't-" I said, my voice getting lower by the second

"I bet she was talking to herself." Tenten said joining in on their act of public humiliation at my expense. "She's always staring off into space and humming in class, so I wouldn't put it past her." The by standing girls in the area erupted with laughter. I didn't find that funny at all, it was actually pretty mean. I wouldn't say that to any of them. I do admit to spacing out and humming to myself but everyone does that kind of thing every now and then. They have no right to judge and point out my absurdities. I open my mouth to say something in defense but quickly close it. I can't find the correct words to say in a situation like this. They notice my subtle movements in the bitter attempt to defend myself. I bite down hard my lower lip. All eyes were on me, I don't know what to do.

Seriously, there has to be at least one person who feels pity for me and wants to help. If that person is out there, what are you waiting for? Help me already, I'm struggling out here.

"Well, Ghost Girl do you have something to say?" Sakura asks in a babying tone. More giggles came from the observing crowd. I bite down even harder on my lip and it breaks skin. The metallic taste of blood invades me mouth. "We're all waiting to hear what you have to say." I hug my bag close to my chest and look at my feet. She sucks her teeth at my actions to avoid eye contact. My bag is snatched from my grasp. I gasp and grab the end of it and pull it back with all the strength I could muster up. The by standers along with Ino and Tenten are laughing at my struggle to keep my school bag. I know fighting will only make it worse but I really like this school bag. I even went through the trouble actually _leaving_ the comfort of my own home to get it. There's no way in heck I'm letting her have it.

"Stop!" I yell (well not _yell_, but to my standards it was yelling) at Sakura. She had a strained look on her face.

"No, just give up and let go of it!" She yells back.

"No, you didn't pay for it! It doesn't belong to you!" I retort. She gives a mighty tug on the bag and falls backwards on her butt. The papers in my bag explode all over the place. Girls that were socializing outside had come in to see the commotion. The entire entrance was filled with laughter. They were mostly laughing at Sakura falling, than they were at me. Sakura's face was bright red and she was glaring at me. Her jade eyes were filled with anger and malice. I squeaked and flinched stepping backwards.

"You're gonna pay for that, freak!" She yelled pulling herself up and walking toward me. I looked around in a crazed panic for someone to come to my rescue.

"What's with all the noise out here?" Tsunade-sensei booms coming down the hall. "Get to your homerooms, all of you!" She said after examining the scene. Groans were heard as the girls exited the entrance way. Sakura gave me one last glare that said "we'll settle this later" and motioned for her minions to flee the sight with her. I sighed and started to gather my papers from the floor.

"You alright?" Tsunade-sensei asked with an empathetic smile on her face. I smiled back sadly and nodded. She bent down and helped my pick up the papers. "Hang in there, Hinata-chan. It's a couple more months of this." She said handing me the papers. I smiled a nodded again. I always liked her, she sticks up for me when the kids bully me. That and her health class is an easy A. She's either too drunk to give us work or sleeping off her hangover. Never the less, she can be very kindhearted when she wants to be.

"Now, run along to your homeroom class. And watch your back for those girls."

"I got it. Thank you very much." I say bowing to her and then running for my locker.

For the rest of the day, Sakura was giving dirty looks every now and again. I did my best to ignore them. It wasn't even my fault she got embarrassed, she shouldn't have been messing with me in the first place. Not saying that I don't feel bad for her, because I do. I'm just saying it wasn't my fault. School is over and I'm walking home, still freezing my butt off. I hug myself tightly shivering. My teeth are chattering loudly. The sun isn't out anymore to give me at least some warmth. Man, where's the hole in the O-zone when you need it?

If I had just taken up Father's offer in getting a bicycle last year for Christmas, I would probably be home already. I heave a heavy sigh hold my breathe. I wish I wasn't so hesitant to let people spoil me. A bike would have been really nice at the moment. Another gust of wind engulfs my body; I clamp my legs together and hold onto myself tighter. My eyes water from the wind's cold impact.

"Hey, freak!" Someone says from behind me. I already know who it is: Sakura. You'd think she would have let it go by now. I pivot on my heels to face them. Ino and Tenten were on each side of Sakura glaring at me. "We have some unfinished business to take care of." She snarls at me. There's no point in trying to run, I'm not very fast; they'll catch me.

"Look, Sakura-san, there's no need for-" I say cutting my words short to run away. I heard them gasp behind me. It may be pointless to run but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. I can't hear footsteps, so that must mean I've lost them. My feet get tangled up in each other which causes me to trip and fall onto the cold hard concrete. I land with a great 'Oomph' escaped my lips. Staggered footsteps catch up to me. I try to get up quickly but the wind is knocked out of my lungs due to a foot in my stomach. My hands instinctively cover it tightly to try and unsuccessfully ebb the pain. I groan loudly and chomp at my lower lip.

"Baka, you shouldn't have run. Trying to fake us out like that was stupid!" The brunette hisses. I look up at and glare (well not _glare_ but a glare by my standards) at them. She sucks her teeth and starts kicking at my legs.

"Don't glare at us like, Freak. And you dare embarrass us earlier." Ino says joining Tenten in the kick-Hinata-festivities. Sakura kicks me hard in the face. I cry out in pain and try to tuck myself in a fettle position. Much to my chagrin, another face-kick prevented me from doing so. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain to stop. If I don't think about it, it won't hurt as much.

"Alright, that's enough." Sakura says. At least I think it was Sakura, my ears are ringing so my senses are a little foggy. I shut my eyes tighter just in case it was a trick. I'm sure my nose is broken, it's bleeding pretty badly and it hurts so much.

"What? But Sakura she disrespected you right in front of every-" Ino was cut off short.

"I said that's enough. She's not fighting back, so it's not fun anymore. Besides there's always tomorrow." She replied simply. I opened my eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she was addressing her friends. I can't tell if she's being generous or saving her vengeance for another day.

"I guess that makes sense, we'll have all day tomorrow." Tenten says with a grin. "We have to go to the mall anyway, so you got lucky today, Hinata-baka." She finished.

"Alright already, let's go." Sakura commanded walking away. Thank Kami today's assault wasn't as bad as previous ones. Two years ago, I accidentally spilled my chocolate ice-cream on Sakura at lunch and they pushed me into the janitor's closet. I was locked in there for the entire weekend without food, water or bathroom privileges. Just last year they pushed me done a flight of stairs for bumping into Ino and knocking her books over. I was rushed to the hospital; turns out I had a concussion and a broken leg. So, today was nothing too bad. I'm glad I'm walking away with only a broken nose, it could be a lot worse than it is. The hard part will be explaining this to father. I don't want him to know I'm being bullied at school. That will just be another excuse for him to ridicule me further than he already does. Hanabi will go along with anything he says, so she'll be a predictable one

Neji and Hikari on the other hand might be the only ones who actually care. Neji will throw a fit if he knew and so would Hikari. But I'm happy to know that at least those two care about me. It's better than having absolutely no one, I suppose. All in all today was a fairly lucky day; no majour injuries or scars. I slowly pick myself up from the ground. The pain floods through my nerves. The worst pain at the moment is swarming my head. Just shake it off, and don't think about it. My head has a massive pounding sensation going through it, but I still am able to pull myself to stand up. I trudge on and towards my house clutching my sore thigh. I'll make it home without passing home, but only if I'm lucky.

A/N: That was my first chapter hoped you enjoyed it. If you could, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter. Next chapter I will bring Sasuke into the story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Evil Triumphs


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee Grounds

I don't own Naruto or characters.

A/N: Just giving a quick shout out to those who've reviewed, you know who you are. Thank you very much; just having one person review makes me want to keep writing. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. There is no way for me to convey my appreciation. But you guys are awesome.

**Chapter 2: **_Coffee Grounds_

"Hikari!" I called getting impatient. I was lying down on my bed with an ice-pack over my aching face. She shouldn't be taking so long to get here; she's only twenty-six, her young legs should have carried her here by now. That beating Sakura and her groupies dished out earlier seriously took its toll on me. My legs are scratched up and I have a massive bruise on my stomach. At first it was red; an hour ago it was purple, fifteen minutes ago and now it's a sickly green. Maybe it's like some kind of mood-bruise (you know, like the mood rings or necklaces) or something. My door slammed open and Hikari rushed in. "Oh, thank kami you're he-" The dustpan in her hand swiftly connected with my head. The headache I already have worsened. "Ahhh!" I hiss in pain.

"Damn it, Hinata-sama! Don't go calling me around here like I'm some slave!" She said with her hands on her hips. Her lime-coloured eyes were giving me a disapproving look. Her straight black hair seemed to flare up with her angry expression. The cerulean maid's outfit she was wearing flattered her.

"But you were taking a long time. What else was I supposed to do?" I sulked crossing my arms against my chest, pouting like a child.

"You're not a kid anymore, so don't whine like you are one."

"Humph, it's not like you ever allowed me to whine, even when I _was_ a child." I huffed under my breathe, which she heard.

"You say something?" She asked in a dangerous tone. I squeaked and shook my head. Hikari was always so strict with me. She's been here for quite some time. I remember the first day I had met her. I was four and she was thirteen, I kept stuttering when I was trying to introduce myself. She got so annoyed that she grabbed the nearest thing to her (which was a dustpan) and gave me a good whack on the head. Of course I started crying, which earned me a scolding from her. She told me how un-ladylike it was to cry in front of others and that I needed to toughen up. And when Mother passed away she stood by me. As for now, she acts as the mother that I lost so many years ago. Despite her hard outer shell, I know she's a total marshmallow inside. She's probably like that because she lost her parents in a bank robbery; they held her family and the people there were held hostage. Unfortunately her little brother and her parents didn't make it. When the police arrived on the scene, they were dead; Hikari was among the few that survived. I'm glad she survived; otherwise I don't know where I would be without her by my side.

"What do you want, Hinata-sama?" She sighed. I gave her an indignant look. She shouldn't sound so agitated at my calling her; it's only the first time today. I haven't even spoken to her since I got home. She looked down at me and then gave me a shocked expression. "Kid, what happened to your face?" She asked looking surprised as if she just now noticed my trashy appearance. A vein in on my forehead tightened in annoyance.

"Wow, thanks a lot." I said indignantly outing once again. She sighed and apologized softly.

"You know what I meant." She said. "Did Sakura do this to you?" She looked genuinely concerned for me. I gasped.

"How did you know about that?" I asked horrified. How _does_ she know about Sakura; that's a good question.

"Child, please, does it look like I was born yesterday?" She said in an accusing tone.

"Well, you certainly look young enough." I say.

"Come again?" She says in a dangerously. I feverishly shook my head. Geeze Louise, talk about bi-polar. She sat down on my bed and stroked my hair. "Sweetheart, are those girls bothering you again?" She asked in a cooing voice. I nodded sheepishly hanging my head in shame. "And did they do this to you?" I nodded my head again but this time with more confidence. I'm so relieved she's empathizing with me right now. I thought she go all commando on me, but I guess not. Her hand slid from off of my head and she smiled. "If that's the case then, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO YOU, HUH?" She yelled.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. Where the heck did the kind sweet Hikari? I want her to come back.

"You heard me, now ANSWER THE QUESTION!" She hissed.

"In my defense, it was three against one. It was unfair, they kind of jumped me!" I said trying to make up an excuse- I mean trying to explain myself.

"Then you should have high-tailed it out of there!" She reprimanded.

"I tried but I tripped and fell." I said hanging my head in shame once more. She looked at me in bewilderment.

"Typical Hinata no baka, why did I expect that one." She said talking to herself more than me. She's right though, tripping and falling is something I do on a regular basis. One close to me would expect such things. "Oh, Hinata-sama please be careful when going to school. Don't get anywhere near those girls and things will be alright. I don't want to see you coming home with anymore bruises like this." She says gesturing to my face. "If you do, I might have to knife someone down but that's okay."

"Thanks, Hikari." I giggle at her sadistic comment. She walked to the door and was about to leave. "Wait, could you get me another ice-pack. This one is warm got warm." I ask innocently. She turns back to look at my. She wearing a you're-joking-right expression on her face.

"You have legs, don't you? Get up and get your own ice-pack!" She hisses stomping out. "What the $#% do I look like, a God #$*&% maid?" She throws her arms up in the air in a fit of rage. I sigh. Typical, Hikari. Why in the world do I have such a lazy and rebellious maid in the first place?

XxEvil TriumphsxX

First period is always tiresome. Usually everyone's too sleepy to pay attention in class or they _are_ in fact asleep. I don't blame them, even I catch myself counting sheep every once in a while. Today was very different though; every now and again someone different would look back at me and snicker. They notice the cuts all over my legs. I did my best to try and cover them up with foundation but apparently my efforts were wasted. I put my head down own my desk to conceal the vibrant colour of crimson my face had turned. If I show them I'm down they'll have my reason to kick me.

This period is Family and Consumer Sciences. Right now Shizune-sensei is taking role. I honestly don't see why this class is mandatory to be frank. It's not one of my favourite subjects and I don't feel as if I'm learning anything. All we really do in here is sew and watch videos about the development of babies. In ye olden days they didn't do stuff like this and their children were a lot more civilized than this generation. It's an easy A but still, it does not keep my attention for very long.

"Hadley…" Said the brown haired woman.

"Here!"

"Hatchin…" She said aloud there was no answer.

"Alright no Hatchin today. Haruno…"

"Here." Sakura said lazily. She looked half asleep and on the verge of the sweet slumber I longed for.

"Hyuuga…"

"Here!" I say softly but just loud enough for her to hear me. She marked it down on here paper and moved on to the next name. A wave of exhaustion raptured my body. I groaned aloud and tried to fight off the urge to sleep. Last night was terrible; I didn't get much sleep. The mood-bruise on my stomach got worse and is now a grotesque shade of yellow. It has hard to sleep on so I kept sifting around all night. Not only that but it was a repulsive sight to see, so I avoided looking in my mirror. Without my mirror I couldn't do my hair so I know that I probably look a mess. "Hyuuga-san?" Shizune-sensei asked.

"Hm?" I answer dumbly. I don't really feel like hearing her talk right now; it's too early in the morning.

"Be a dear and take the attendance sheet to the office for me." She said shoving the paper in my face. I fumble it and knock my books over; the class laughs at my blunder. And this is my punishment for taking a desk up in the front of the classroom. I pick my books up and scramble to take the paper. My feet nimbly take me out of the classroom to avoid further humiliation. Curse you sensei, this is your entire fault! Why couldn't she have picked someone else to do it? I walk past several lockers and classrooms full of tired teen girls just barely conscious. Looks like my class aren't the only ones plagued with the deadly sin of sloth. Somehow that surprises me greatly; I just thought we were the only lazy ones but I guess not.

I walk up to the main office and pull hard on the heavy steel door. When I managed to open it, a gust a warm air smacked me in the face. It felt so nice; the rest of the school is freezing cold. This probably why they have the steel door, if that's the case then when we're burning to death in the summer's scorching heat the have the AC on. How cruel of them. It's very quiet in here and everyone's working busily in their own little space. I walk up to the secretary's desk and thrust the paper in her face. She gives me an annoyed look and sighs.

"Kid, don't you know the new rule?" She asks. I shake my head 'no'. "All attendance work is handled by the principal; it's not my concern anymore. Go take it to his office." She points to her right. There's a door that says "Principal" on it. Darn it, I hate seeing the principal; he's so weird. Not to mention he's a _he_ in an all girls' school. He and my father are close friends, so he's over my house very often. I've known him for as long as I can remember but it doesn't dismiss the fact that I find him to be atypical. I walk up to the door, knock softly and open it.

"What do you want? I thought I said no interrupt-" The principal had an angry look on his face that soften at the sight of my. He smiled broadly.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama." I said bowing.

"Oh Hinata-chan, call me Uncle Madara." He said dotingly. I smiled in agitation.

"Right, Uncle." I say awkwardly.

"What brings you here on this fine day?" He asks politely.

"Attendance." I walk up to his desk and hand it to him. He looks deflated.

"Oh, and just when I thought you were an innocent visit to your adoring Uncle. I'm so disappointed." He says sighing.

"That will be all, thanks." I say turning to leave. I then noticed a raven haired guy in a black suit glaring at me from his seat. He was very handsome but had a sinister aura plastered around him. I squeaked and blushed furiously. 'Uncle' saw this and cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry about that Sasuke." He said apologetically; then turned regarding me once again. "Hinata this is my nephew, Sasuke. He'll be taking over the school after I retire this year."

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Sasuke said infuriated. He was now standing up with his fists clenched; his ebony eyes seemed as bottomless as an abyss. I wouldn't want to come across this guy in a dark alley on his bad day.

"Sorry Sasuke, I have a soft spot for her. Besides she won't tell anyone, right Hinata-chan?" He asked smiling softly at me; I returned one to him. The man called Sasuke sat back down. He looked far too young to be headmaster at a school. In fact, he looks like he just graduated high school himself. He sighed and racked a hand through his hair.

"Right," I say smiling. "I'll take my leave now." I turn around to leave feeling as if I was imposing. My hands in fist now and they moved with every step I took. When I reached the coffee table by the agitated man, my hand smacked the hot cup onto the expensive-looking suit of the young Uchiha. He yelled in pain as the hot liquid seeped into his clothes. I gasped when I saw that it extended from his abdomens to his crotch. I can see why he would be in so much pain. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." I said taking out my handkerchief and handing to him. He snatched it and began to pat himself down. Uncle was laughing in the background, apparently enjoying his nephew's pain. I reach out to touch his arm but he slaps my hand away. I gasp.

"Leave, just leave! You've done enough already, stupid girl." He hisses at me. I blush and run out of the office. The secretary gave me a suspicious look.

"What's going on in there?" She asked curiously. I shook my head furiously to embarrassed to answer. I walk out of the office and head back to class. I understand that he was in pain but there was no need to yell at me. I wonder if I'll get my handkerchief back from him, though. I hope so, I really like that one.

A/N: And that, ladies and gentleman, is the second chapter. Hoped it wasn't boring. If you can, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but no pressure. I go back to school tomorrow so I might not update until Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll do my best to get the next chapter in. Hoped you enjoyed reading.

Evil Triumphs


	4. Chapter 4: Two Front Teeth

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Chapter 3: **_All I want for Christmas is my two Front teeth_

I stood in front of counter looking up at the different flavours of ice-cream I could get. I came here right after school. I got an A plus on me science exam, so I thought maybe I deserved a tasty treat. It's been a while since I've had anything sugary and my sweet tooth has been nagging me to tend to it. I happily obliged to that request, of course. Besides my good grade, I wanted to take my mind off of my lost handkerchief and the man that now has it. I wish I wasn't so clumsy. Some may find it to be a cute and appealing characteristic but I think it's a nuisance. I do try to be more aware of it, though and it's working slowly.

But c'est la vie. As they say, one step at a time, huh? I look down from the selection board content with the plain and simple flavours. It's crazy; when I was a kid all they really had was chocolate, strawberry, and Neapolitan. Now they have stuff like strawberry-kiwi, birthday cake, butter pecan, and mint chocolate-chip. Who would want mint and chocolate-chips in their perfectly edible ice-cream? It's madness I tell you, madness!

"Hey miss," The teenage boy with shaggy brown hair up in a ponytail at the register says. "Are you ready to order?"

"Hai. I would like the plain chocolate ice-cream, please." He nodded and punched down a couple of keys on the cash-register. I pulled out my wallet from my bag and opened it.

"That'll be 350 yen, ma'am." He said lazily. I hand a 1,000 yen. He sighs at seeing this. I swear every time I come here this guy sits around not wanting to do any work. And the way he moves around makes sloths look like speedy Gonzalez. He sluggishly hands me back my change.

"Thank you…" I look at his name tag. "Shikamaru." I offer him a warm smile. He blushes and clears his throat trying to rebound.

"Right. So, like got take a seat and your order will be there in a minute." He saves yawning. I give a little nod and walk towards a small two seat black metal table. I really love this place. It's not too big or overpopulated. It's just right for me. There's never a huge commotion or anything either. Not to mention, their ice-cream is amazing! When I was little my mother used to take me here all of the time. We would just sit around here for hours to talk and laugh together. She always used to order a Vanilla-banana parfait. This may sound creepy but I loved to watch her eat. The way she did everything with such elegance would amaze and leave me with a whimsical sensation coated wonder. Now, I feel all sentimental. I know I can't bring her back but… I wish she was still here. Then maybe, just maybe things would be different. Maybe Father and Hanabi would be happier and maybe I might be happier too.

"Here you go." The waitress slides the bowl of chocolate ice-cream onto my tabletop and hands me a spoon.

"Arigato." I say gratefully. It looks super tasty. I'll never get tired of this places' ice-cream. I'd eat this stuff all day if I could. I give a Cheshire cat smile and pick up my fork. The person passing by me slaps the bowl into my clean white blouse. I hiss at the coldness of the delicious substance that was supposed to be in my mouth. Darn it! I was looking forward to eating that.

"Oops, sorry about that." The person says in a sarcastic. Being the person I am I can't argue with the sincerity of the apology and when. I sigh and look up at them. My jaw dropped. I was horror-stricken at who I saw.

"Uchiha-san." I say in a hushed tone. He was smirking at. I look at my blouse then back at him, then back to my blouse then back to him. Was this his sick twisted form of vengeance? How could he be so mean? Isn't he an Uchiha, this kind of thing is supposed to be above him? I felt tears well up in my eyes; they stung. His smile only grew wider at this. The anger that lingered in the pit of my stomach started to surge through my veins. My fists clenched into two tight balls. Losing control of my actions, I gave him the ol' one-two combo. Okay, not a real one-two combo, just a punch in the face. A couple of people around gasped but I don't care! This guy had what was coming to him. He staggered backwards then recoiled. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. I knew my face was probably flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Why you-" He started walking towards me.

"Sasuke-chan what on Earth are you doing?" Madara scolded from the door's entrance. "I take you here to treat you to some ice-cream and this is what you do? And is that Hinata-chan you ice-creamed?"

"It was an accident." Sasuke says bluntly. What a dirty liar, he so did that on purpose. This is my only tag-less blouse I have and he just ruined it! Uncle crosses his arms around his chest.

"Is that true, Hinata-chan?" He says loudly. People were starting to stare at us now. My face turned red.

"Uncle, you're causing a scene." I say hanging my head so that my bangs covered my eyes. I don't want to attract attention. It's best to just let it go. Sasuke smirks at me in victory. I grimace. "Run along now and get your ice-cream Sasuke-_chan_. I hope your new principal job works out." His smirk was gone now. I wave him away and he glares as he walks away. That was wrong for me to say but I'm pretty upset and I think the ice-cream is seeping through my bra. Not the most comfortable feeling in the world. Uncle walks up to me and smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry about him. I'll be sure to give him a talking to." He says. "Tomorrow I'll buy you a new blouse, okay sweetheart?"

"Oh no that's okay. I couldn't accept that. I'll but one myself-" He holds up a hand for me to stop.

"Please, I insist." He ruffles me hair a bit and walks away but stops and turns. "Oh, before I forget: Tell your Father I'll be over for dinner tonight." I nod. The cold ice-cream is creeping its way through I upper region. I get up quickly, grab my bag and bolt for the door pushing it hard. Chills are going up and down my spine; luckily I have my scarf today. I wave my hand in the air for a cab to stop. One pulls up to me and I slid in.

"Where to ma'am?" The spiky-blonde haired cab driver asks. He had beautiful cerulean blue eyes and what seemed like whiskers. I blush when he looks at me from the rear-view mirror.

"Um… the Hyuuga mansion p-please." I sputter out.

"Right-y-o." He says in a giddy tone. I giggle and he gives me a toothy grin in return.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

"Hinata-imouto cut up the carrots please." Hikari says. I nod and pull out a knife. She gives me a strange look. "Are you okay, honey? You've been quiet ever since you came home." I shake my head 'no'. "You want to talk about?" I nod 'yes'. I told her about the rude Uchiha man I met today and how he ruined my shirt. "And what did you do after he ice-creamed you?" She asked giving me a look.

"I just let it go." I said chopping up the carrots into thin slices.

"Nani? Why? You should've knocked his two front teeth out and then mail it to him for Christmas. I didn't raise you to be a sissy!" She says shaking her spatula at me.

"Oh come on Hikari-onee. Sympathize with me just this once." I say in a whining tone.

"No way! You need to learn to stick up for yourself."

"Well, I did pass a snarky comment at him before he walked away angrily." She looked shocked at what I had said.

"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded. Her eyes softened. "Oh Hinata-chama, I'm so proud of you." She says pulling me into a passionate embrace. I hug her back almost immediately. It's go to hear someone says that lord knows Father doesn't say it enough. That's one of the many reasons I love her. There is a loud knock on the door to interrupt our emotional outburst. Hikari-onee lets go and runs to get it. I look down at my Rolex. It read: 7:13. Our guests are early. They're not supposed to be here until 8:15. I sigh. Now that they're here I can't help in the kitchen anymore. More-over, I'll have to sit and talk with them. If you hadn't noticed yet, I'm not much of a people-person. Catch my drift? I hate it when Uncle comes over for dinner. He likes to bring me into the conversation and ask my opinion. Why would he do that; no one cares about what I have to say. Though, I do when like he ignores Hanabi. She mostly spends most of the time trying to get his attention but he only really gives _me_ the time of day. All the while trying to get his attention she throws death glares at me. I suppose she's so used to being centre-stage that she doesn't know how to deal with being stage-crew for once. I know it's wrong but I like to see her all flustered and angry about something. It helps to remind me that that Demon Seed is still a Human being and not to mention my imouto. Father never seems happy about me getting attention from him either.

When he gets me gifts Father always comes up with something bigger and better to give to Hanabi. Last Christmas, Uncle gave me a hat, scarf, and gloves knitted and imported from Milan. On New Year's Father flew to Milan and had a custom-made winter ensemble (with shoes to match) made especially for Hanabi. On my seventh Birthday he gave me a porcelain doll made in China. The next day _The Beast_ (again) hopped a plane to China to buy the _Demon Seed_ hand-made porcelain doll that was designed to look just like her. The list goes on and on. I wonder what Uncle brought me this time. I hope it's something so awesome and amazing that even Father can't top it. I pull my frilly apron over my head and onto the counter.

I had already taken off my ruined shirt and bra. Even the skirt had a couple of stains on it. I swear if I ever see that pompous Uchiha again I might just knock his front teeth out. I straightened the blue dress I was wearing out. Father insisted I wear one today. I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve (meaning: he has an ultra-super-evil plot up his sleeve). My Hinata senses are tingling are they spell out trouble. I bit my lip. Just calm down Hinata, whatever he has in store for you can't be as bad as the crap he's pulled before. That's the spirit! Think positively and something positive will happen- I hope.

"Hey, loser" Hanabi says entering the kitchen. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing a beautiful green dress with flowers decorating it. The high-heels she was wearing looked awfully uncomfortable but still nice. She looked drop dead gorgeous. All I was wearing was the blue dress and black flats. Three quarter of my bangs were pulled to the left out of my face but the rest of my hair was out. Compared to her I looked like a drag queen (no offense any drag queens out there.) "You know why Uncle Madara is coming over tonight?" She asked. I open my mouth to answer but am cut off. "I heard he's bringing over one of his cute relatives to see if he wants to marry one of us. But I think it's obvious who he'd choose." She said smirking then turned to walk away. Did she say marry? As in Saint Mary, mother of Jesus of Nazareth? God I hope she's talking about her. I hope he chooses Hanabi, those pompous Uchihas and her will get along just fine. And besides I think I want to find that cute cab driver I met this afternoon. I walk into area where the door is. Uncle is just coming in.

"Hello Uncle Madara, it's nice to see you." Hanabi says in a sweet voice. He returned it with an equally sweet smile.

"Please Hanabi, call me Uchiha-san." He says disregarding her. Her eye twitches and she glares at me. I smile inwardly at her anguish. Uncle spots me and his spirits rise immediately. I smile broadly at him and run over to hug him. The embrace lasted for at least eight seconds and then he lets go of me. Father's mouth twitches and again I couldn't help but inwardly smile. "Hinata-chan, guess what I got you this time?" He says happily.

"Let me guess, a pony?" I ask giddily. His smile broadens.

"Even better. A non-abusive quality man!" He says revealing the man behind him. He was tall and pale were a flattering black suit. His eyes were ebony tinted with red and he had long black hair tied in a ponytail.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hehehehe (evil colours starting to finally show). Sorry it took me so long to update, I have no excuse. I was just feeling lazy and if you hadn't noticed Sloth is my deadly sin. But I digress. Anyhow I hoped you enjoyed reading. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure.

Evil Triumphs


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to the "Love Theme" from the movie ****'Cousins'**** and "Boys playing airplanes" from ****'The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas'****. If you get the chance watch these movies they are very beautiful.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Good evening." The man said with a slight smile. His voice sounded so soothing and heavenly. He looks a lot like that rude Uchiha man I met earlier today. Though there is a difference; this man is handsomer and seems so freelance. The other one seemed more stressed out and irritable. I return his smile and he reaches out a hand to shake mine. Hanabi slides in front of me and shakes it instead. She was blushing.

"Hello sir. I'm Hyuuga Hanabi." She said shaking his hand vigorously. He was taken aback by this and his face said it all. His beautiful smile was sweep away. "What is your name?" She was smiling like the Cheshire cat now awaiting his answer. He pulling his hand away from hers and cleared his throat with apparent disdain.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He said straightening his loose tie. He looks past her and shifts his gaze to me. The smile returned to his face. "And what might your name be?" He asked. My face burned and I knew I was blushing. Uncle looked confused and crossed his arms.

"Itachi, I already told you her name in the- humph!" Itachi elbowed him in the side to silence him. He cleared his throat once and again and disregarding the dirty look Uncle was giving him. I discreetly giggled at their childish display. I think I like this guy better than the first one. He seems to show his emotions more often.

"My name is Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata." I say smiling sheepishly at him offering my hand. He gladly took it and gave a light shake.

"That is an appropriate name for a beautiful young woman such as yourself." He said. I blushed and pulled my hand away hastily returning to its rightful place behind my back. He chuckled at my bashful behaviour. Hanabi was seething while watching us. I can feel her 'hate vibes' wafting throughout the room.

"Thank you." I said disregarding the malevolent presence Hanabi was emitting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." He replied smiling lightly. His eyes were locked on mine. They didn't look away at Uncle, Hanabi or my father. For the moment his gaze belonged solely to me. I couldn't find the courage to take my eyes off of him either until Father cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we eat our meal?" He said leading us into the dining room. We sat down at the table. Itachi was on my right, Uncle on my left, Father was at the head of the table and Hanabi sat on the other side of Itachi. Three maids scurried in to put salad in front of us. It contained a barrage of lettuce, cherry tomatoes and thin sliced carrots. I frowned down at the appetizer in front of me. In my household we 'Don't believe in salad dressing because it shows we as Hyuuga can stomach anything.' That's what Father says but that's a load of bull-honkey. The only reason we don't have any is because I'm the only one who uses. That's why our house is dressing free. Well… Not completely dressing free. I hid a couple of bottles up in my room. I generally eat dinner by myself at my desk in my room so I'm never caught using it. Now I have no choice but to eat it this bland.

I swallow the lump in my throat and pick up my fork. I sneak a glance to my right. Itachi was already starting on his salad while Hanabi practically having an orgasm just from staring at him. Poor guy, if there's someone you don't want to have it bad for you, it's Hanabi. She can be a very possessive and obsessive person once she's made up her mind to pursue someone. I know he can feel her gaze and is trying to ignore it. There's no ignoring that though. I turn back to my plate, stab a chunk of the green vegetable and shove it into my mouth. My teeth sink deep into it and its juice comes out attacking my taste buds. My face scrunches up. I quickly swallow it to avoid the horrid flavour.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? You look sick." Uncle asked with a concerned look.

"O-oh, I'm fine." I said laughing nervously. "Don't worry about me." I looked around the table. Everyone else is done with their platter. That was fast. I barely had any time to take one bite. I put my fork down to affirm to the others that I am done eating. Father calls in the maids and they rush in to take our plates. More of them come and give us the main course. Filet mignon **(A/N: Don't know if I spelled that right.)**, sliced carrots and potatoes were on our plates. The meat was medium rare, just the way I like it. I smiled and dug into the half red meat happily. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their meal as well.

"So Hinata-san," Itachi said interrupting my feast.

"Yes?" I said questioningly. I don't really feel like making conversation with him at the moment.

"I understand you are still in high school. How is that going for you?" He asked smiling.

"Err… well it's going fine I suppose. My grades are good and I've managed to make a couple of close friends." I say lying through my teeth. My grades are rather exceptional but I have no friends and I'm bullied practically every day. Why'd he have to ask that?

"Your grades are below average." My father interjected. "And not once have I heard you speak of a friend or even an acquaintance." Hanabi laughed cruelly.

"Yeah I guess you'd know since you give me _so_ much attention." I say under my breathe which was only audible to Uncle and Itachi. They chuckled at this and I blushed furiously. They weren't supposed to hear that! Father looks over at us suspiciously.

"Come on Hiashi. Give her a break. She's been at the top of her class since she's come to the school. Don't be a negative Nancy." Uncle says laughingly coming to my defense. Father huffs and continues down on his meal.

"Itachi-san, I'm-" Hanabi said.

"Please Hyuuga-san," He said smiling politely. "Call me Uchiha-san." Her eye twitched but she continued.

"Right, Uchiha-san I was wondering what exactly you do for a living." She said. Kudos to her for rebounding from his indirect rejection.

"That's a very personal question Hyuuga-san and I would rather not discuss that." He said politely and then turned away from her. Way to put her down lightly you stud. At least he was nice about it though. He could have been rude. Luckily for her he seems nice enough. I poke at carrots on my plate. No one is saying much today. Usually when Uncle Madara comes over its lively and loud. I guess having Itachi here brings a lot of tension in the air. It's practically suffocating me.

"Uncle, how was your day?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, it wasn't all that great." He said exasperated. "Sasuke had majour PMS. All day it wasz;: 'Why are we doing this? I'm hungry! That doesn't make sense!' He just wouldn't stop complaining." He crossed his arms shaking his head in disappointment.

"Was my otouto giving you a hard time?" Itachi asked in a concerned voice. Did he say his otouto? Sasuke is his kid brother. That rude son of a gun is this gentleman's brother? No, they can't be. Despite the similar appearance nothing else is. My eyes widened at this revelation.

"Yeah, but Hinata-chan here knocked coffee on his crotch. He was so angry after that. I must admit though, it was worth it seeing his face. Absolutely priceless!" He said laughing. Itachi looked at me incredulously. I blushed at his intense gaze.

"It was an accident, I swear. I hadn't meant to." I said sputtering. I'll admit it was an accident but I won't say sorry. After what that jerk did to my blouse, there's no way anyone will get me to apologize to him! The ebony haired man next to me chuckled. My head shot up and looked at him.

"You really did that? I wish I could have been there to see his face. Tell me, did he lash out at you?" He asked. He seems very amused by this.

"Not right away but he got me in the ice-cream shop. He ruined my school blouse." I said pouting. My face was as red as a beet and I knew it. Just thinking about that jerk sets my teeth on edge. Now that I think about it, what am I going to where to school tomorrow if I don't have my blouse? Great, now I have to actually think about what I wear! Not only that but I wasted my money on that ice-cream I couldn't even eat! What a waste. Now that Father knows he'll mock me for allowing him to do that. I'll never hear the end of it. And don't get me started on what Hanabi will do. If I ever see him again I'll go homicidal maniac on him for this.  
"He did?" He asked.

"He sure did. I saw the whole thing." Uncle said. "It left a huge messy stain too. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into that boy. Maybe it's the new principal thing getting to him."

"You got ice-creamed? Are you serious, Hinata? That's just pathetic." Hanabi said glaring at me.

"There's no need to be so hostile Hyuuga-san. We are talking about Sasuke here. If anything you should be reprimanding him for what he did to you sister." Itachi said giving Hanabi a solid look. Her eyes are wide and she looks stunned. No one but Hikari ever talks to her like that. I'm just as surprised as she is.

"U-um right, Uchiha-san." She lowered her head in embarrassment. Father was staring at her looking very confused. She was never one to be bashful about anything. She must really like this guy. I lean over to my left and get Uncle's attention.

"Hey Uncle," I whisper to him. He leans closer in. "Not to be rude but why did you bring Itachi-san with you tonight?"

"What, you don't like him?" He whispers back.

"No, I do but I'm just curious."

"I told you before. I brought him for you. I thought you could use a decent man who would spoil and pamper you."

"But isn't that what you do?" I asked arching a brow.

"Yeah well, it's just that you're getting to that point where you see men a different way and-"

"Uncle I don't think this is the right time or place to have 'The Talk'. I mean we're at the dinner table and all." I whispered blushing.

"No, I'm not talking about-"

"Madara, what are you two whispering about over there?" Father asked slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about, we weren't whispering?" He said calmly.

"I saw you, are you really going to sit here and lie?"

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked Hiashi. You're starting to worry me." Uncle said playing it off well.

"I don't- you know what? I'm not going to feed into this today. You're giving me a headache." A vein in his head was throbbing. This happens every time Uncle comes over. I'd swear the more they converse the closer he comes to his deathbed. Everyone was finished their food and we sat in an awkward silence. "Well Hiashi, we'd better get going. Thanks for the dinner." He said getting up.

"What? We haven't even talked business yet and you're leaving?" Father said upset.

"Yeah we have to leave for Great Britain tomorrow and have to get up early." Father sighed.

"Fine. But I expect a call from you. Do you hear me Madara?" He said in a scolding tone.

"Yeah I hear you. I'll see you later Hinata-chan. Go to my office tomorrow morning to get your new blouse, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I said caught off guard.

"I bid you adieu, Hinata-san. It was a pleasure meeting you." Itachi says waving.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." I say attempting to get the same charm as he did when he said it. I failed miserably of course. He smirked at hearing this and gave me a discreet wink.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

I walked into the main office and the secretary from yesterday was the only one in sight.

"Oh, it's you again." She said tiredly. I deep yawn escaped her lips. "Go right in. You're blouse should be in his office."

"Hai, arigato." I say bowing. I headed for the door and opened the door. The wheely chair was face towards the window but I knew someone was sitting in it and I know it's not Uncle Madara.

"What do you want?" I know that voice. That venomous tone. I _know_ that voice. The chair spun around slowly. I feel like I'm in a horror movie or something of the sort. The person that was revealed to inhabit the comfortable looking chair was none other than:

"Uchiha Sasuke-san." I said lowly. He was smirking at me in the most annoying way. I can tell already that this is going to be a very long day.

**A/N: And that is the fifth chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any thoughts or opinions or even critiques, than I'd appreciate it if you put it in the reviews. I'm desperate for correspondence. That aside, for those who don't catch the drift, Sasuke is the headmaster for the time being since Madara is in Great Britain with Itachi. But that's only temporary. However, after this school year he will inherit the title of Headmaster of the school. That's all folks.**


	6. Chapter 6:Operation: Rekindle

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Chapter 6:**_ Operation: Rekindle_

_-The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the _

_ones worth suffering for. –Bob Marley _

"Hyuuga Hinata, what brings you to _my_ office?" Sasuke says folding his hands on the desk.

"_Your_ office?" I asked incredulously. Then it hit me. Uncle said he'd be in Great Britain with Itachi for I don't know how long. Why would he leave this guy in charge? He's a sadist and not to mention a kid himself. School was already hard enough; I don't need him tormenting me as well.

"Uncle is going to be gone until the spring. I'll be taking over until he comes back." I groan aloud at hearing this. That annoying smirk returned to his face. My eyebrow twitched. I can't stand this man.

"Enough chatter, I came here for my blouse." I say glaring at him. He looks at me surprised but then grins. He opens a drawer and pulls a white folded up piece of material. I walk over and grab it but he holds a tight grip on it. His hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me closer to him. We were face to face now and a thin slate of space separated us.

"Make sure not to spill anything on this one, klutz." He releases my arm and pushes me back. I gasp and stagger backwards. "And be sure to abide by the dress code. Don't whore it up like that one over there." He said pointing behind me. My head snapped in that direction. Sakura was sitting down in one of the chairs. Her arms were crossed and she was staring intently at me. I shivered. Talk about creepy.

"Sakura-san," I say softly. As much as she's bullied me I don't think she deserves Sasuke's abuse.

"Alright, get out of my office now. I'm a very busy man." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you are. It's a lot of work avoiding girls who spill coffee on you." I say smiling. He glares at me. I squeak and run out of his office.

**Sakura's point of view**

I watched her run out of the office. Her long hair training behind her. He was staring at her just like I was. I don't like that at all. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me annoyed but I don't care. I don't like the way he looks at her or talks to her. He insults her with such fervor and zeal. Won't allow that, that's my job. Only I can make her miserable. I got up and opened the door; just when I was about to leave I turned my head to speak to him.

"Don't mess with what's mine." I say glaring at him.

"It might have once been yours, but the winds of change are blowing." He says in a velvety voice. I slam the door and walk out of the lobby. Bastard.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

"Sakura, what do you want for lunch?" Ino asked me smiling brightly. I smile back at her.

"I'm not that hungry right now." I say truthfully. I can't eat when that meddling man is around. He'll ruin everything. I bit down on my finger nail.

"What, are you serious?"

"Hey girls," Tenten said. "Geek alert at twelve o'clock." I looked up. It was my favourite toy, Hinata. I smirked. But then I saw that man talking to her. She was glaring up at him and he was glaring at her too. He looked over in my direction and smirked. Mine had faded away. I clenched my fist and stormed over to him.

"Hinata, we need to talk." I said glaring down at her. She squeaked and started to fidget. "Right _now_." I pulled on her arm and tugged it. Here I was dragging the girl I've bullied for years down the hallway. I was making a scene and people were staring but they don't matter. My friends were giving me a thumbs-up and nodding in approval. They understand so it's okay. She was squirming and trying to break from my grip. I tighten my hand around her wrist and pull harder. I open the door to the janitor's closet and throw her in.

How dare that man talk to her! _My_ toy of all people. How dare he mess with my property! I flip the light switch on and stare at her calmly. She was shaking in her boots. I could tell she was terrified. I don't really blame her.

"Hinata," She jumped ten feet in the air from fright. I sigh heavily and crossed my arms around my chest. "What is your relationship with that man?" I ask with my hands on my hips. I expect her to answer me but she looks petrified.

"W-we just share the same Uncle is all." She said trembling.

"Is that all?" I asked surprised. "You two aren't dating." She shakes her head furiously. "So in other words you are basically like siblings. Am I right?" She swallowed really hard and takes a deep breathe.

"That is correct."

"Fine" I say. "Alright, get out now." She nods and speeds out of the cramped closet. Knowing that that man isn't anything special to her is a relief. But I have a feeling that she is special to him. My hand tightens around my forearm. Thinking about him sets my teeth on edge.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

I lie on my bed with my face in my pillow and groan. My room smelled faintly of cherries and strawberries. The walls were a vibrant scarlet colour and have Sakura blossom paintings scattered around. Ino was painting Tenten's nails a greenish-blue shade on the carpet. It's Friday so my parents said they could stay over. I snuggle further into the pillow to avoid the horrible smell of the nail polish.

"Sakura, stop sulking. It's not very attractive." Ino said scolding me. I looked up from my pillow and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not sulking, just thinking." I replied sitting up. I crossed my arms and sighed. I can't stop thinking about how that man was talking to her as if he had the right. Why did he have to show up now of all times.

"Thinking about what?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Our new Headmaster, I don't like that guy." I scowled at the wall. "In fact I think I hate him."

"I see," Ino says thoughtfully. "Is it because he was talking to Hinata?" I nod my head. "Sakura sweetheart, don't let him get you down. Just because he said a few passing words to her doesn't mean a thing. Tenten and I know how you feel about Hinata and if he pulls anything, we'll teach him a lesson." She says patting my head. Tenten shakes her head smiling in agreement.

"Yeah but never did I expect him to come back to this desolate town." I bit my lip. "Not in a million years."

**Flashback: Eleven years ago in Konoha Park**

"**Hinata" I yelled. The small blue haired girl wearing a purple sundress decorated with flowers and black boots ran over to me with a wide smile on her face. **

"**Hai, Sakura-nee." She said. I glared down at her. **

"**Idiot, what happened to knee?" I asked. She looked down at her leg it was bleeding and scuffed up with dirt. She fidgeted nervously and played with her fingers.**

"**Nothing happened." She replied.**

"**It couldn't have been 'nothing'. You wouldn't be hurt if it was." Ino said next to me.**

"**Yeah, Hinata-chan. They're right." Tenten chimed in. I folded my arms around my chest. I swear if she was with **_**him**_** again I'm just might kill someone.**

"**Hinata-imouto," I said sitting down on one of the park benches. She sat next to me. "You do know we're your friends, right?" I asked looking into her beautiful white eyes that seemed to go on forever.**

"**Hai. Sakura-nee, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan are my friends." She said looking down in her lap. "But, so is Sasu-nii." She whispered. I bit my lip in frustration.**

"**Hinata-imouto, he is not your friend he is-" I said angrily.**

"**Who said I wasn't her friend?" I knew who that voice belonged to and clenched my fists against my red sundress. Sasuke was walking over at a leisurely pace. **

"**Well since you moving away, I thought you were breaking off imouto and your friendship." I spat at him. He glared down at me angrily. I smiled in satisfaction.**

"**Don't kid yourself, baka. You two aren't related so stop pretending, it's pathetic!" He yelled at me. My heart broke into a million pieces. I hung my head in embarrassment. I know he's only telling the truth. Hinata and I aren't related. Ever since my little sister died Hinata's been there for me. She is like a litter sister though.**

"**Sasu-nii!" Hinata says in surprise. She was crying and her face was red. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She struggled at his grip but it was futile. **

"**And as for me moving, I'm taking Hinata with me!" He said sternly. I gasped and so did Ino, Tenten and Hinata. I stood up and glared at him. There is no way I'm going to let that happen! And besides, Hinata wouldn't agree with that at all.**

"**Really, you're taking me with you Sasu-nii." Or maybe she would. Sasuke nodded and smiled down at her. She started jumping up and own with joy and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. How? How could she be happy about that? If she leaves, we won't be able to see each other again! Our friendship will be over and done with. Knowing all of this, how could she still smile? She'll be losing her precious Nee-chan forever. But she knows that. Yet she is willing to go with him. She knows that she'll never see me or Ino or Tenten. My stomach lurched and I felt as if I was going to throw up.**

"**So, that's it huh?" I asked. They stopped their moment of happiness and looked at me. "Hinata-imouto, you're really going with him? You're really leaving us? You're really going to leave your beloved Onee-chan behind?" I yelled at her. She let go of Sasuke and frowned.**

"**Sakura-nee, don't be mad." She said softly taking my hand. "I still love you but I love Sasu-nii too." No, she loves her 'Sasu-nii' more than she loves me. I pushed her and she went stumbling back.**

"**Fine, then if you want to be with your Ouji-sama so badly the go ahead!" Tears were streaming out of my eyes and I knew my face was probably a blotchy red colour. **

"**Onee-chan," She said crying as well.**

"**Don't call me that!" I yelled at her. I gripped the friendship necklace she gave me for my birthday. "Hyuuga Hinata, you are officially excommunicated from our group. You are dead to us now." I said in a hushed tone. Hinata gasped.**

**End of Flashback**

"Don't worry Sakura; I'm sure Ouji-sama won't sweep her off of her feet like he did last time. Besides, she doesn't even remember him." Tenten said reassuring me.

"I know but still." I said thoughtfully gripping the necklace Hinata had given me long ago.

"You miss the relationship you had with her, is that it?" Ino sad seriously.

"Yeah," I replied closing my eyes. I wish I hadn't said those things to her. I wish I didn't treat her so harshly now but I don't know how to tell her how I feel. I want her to know that she is still my Hinata-imouto. Whenever I try to tell her I always end up saying rude comments or doing something violent to her.

"I know," Tenten says happily.

"What?"

"We have a field trip on Tuesday, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Ino said indifferently.

"We're going to an Amusement Park!"

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Well there aren't any chaperones or teachers watching us and we can go in groups of our choice." She said. "And if that's the case we can spend the day with Hinata and we can all be friends again!" I fuse went off in my head. Of course.

"Tenten, that's absolutely brilliant!" I said.

"Yeah Tenten that's really smart." Ino added. I stood up and paced around the room.

"I know that she won't automatically want to be our friends again but if we just start small, we can build up a good relationship. It will take time, thus we have to be patient." I said wisely.

"Yay! Hinata's gonna be our friend again, I can't wait." Ino said throwing her hands in the air.

"Calm down, didn't I just say it'll take time?" I said whacking her on the head.

"Oh, right sorry."

"And so it begins. Operation: Rekindle." Tenten said happily. She knocked over the nail polish onto my carpet. My vein started to throb.

"Dammit Tenten!" I yelled.

_-Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. –Albert Camus_

**A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I thought I'd shake things up a bit with a change of perspective. Next chapter there will be more of Sasuke/Hinata action. Also I'd like to address that I have a**___**Deviantart**_** page. I write poetry and I'm **_**trying**_** to upload my artwork but my laptop is being a serious female dog about not letting me do that. Anyway if you'd like to check it out my, pseudonym is **_**tildeathdueuspart**_**. Moving on, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure. I'll update in about 6-7 days so don't worry and stay tuned.**

**Evil Triumphs**


	7. Chapter 7: And so, it goes on Part I

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Chapter 7: **_And so, it goes on. Part I_

_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. ~Marilyn Monroe _

Today was surprisingly hot. It's the middle of August and it's 37.2 degrees Celsius out and we are all packed in tight on a small bus. The teachers initiated a 'Three person per seat' rule. The bus driver is being rude; when I asked him to turn on the AC he glared at me and said he wouldn't waste his gas on us spoiled kids. Of course he would he say that. He has a fan right in front of him. I would normally I would have liked the window seat I have but right now I hate it. There's a… plump girl with a heavy black jacket on and a broad shouldered jock sharing the seat with me. I'm squished against the window and I'm currently losing the feeling in my abdomens.

I looked around the bus. I could see I wasn't the only one suffering here; there were many others that could feel my pain. Those poor unfortunate souls, God help them and me as well. The noise level was down considering the stick situation we were in. No one was really sitting with anyone they were familiar with. The bus skidded to a stop releasing a loud screeching sound. I flew forward and my face smashed into the seat. I groaned and my face heated up. Luckily no nose bleed came.

"Alright," The crabby old bus driver said. "Everyone get out!" We all gladly filed out of the cramped vehicle. I stretched my arms and legs out and yawned. Today I was wearing a purple American Eagle shirt with black compression shorts and black sandals (**A/N: Her sandals are like the ones she wears in Naruto Shippuden**). My hair was up in a messy bun and my bangs were out of course. I had to admit, I dressed myself pretty well today. I made my way to the park by myself. It's not like I have any friends to enjoy the day with. I handed the man at the gate my ticket; he scanned it and allowed my entrance. I walked through and looked around. There aren't that many people here today. After all it is a week day, which means no long lines for the rides. I can't wait to get started on these roller-coasters.

But before I do that I have to ride the carousel. It's only out of good sport. I walk over to it and waited behind the boundary line. A bunch of little kids were on it with their parents. They were laughing and giggling with each other. I smiled. I hope these kids don't take their parents for granted because when something is lost it can never truly be restored. I sighed. Enough with the doom and gloom, I'm here to have a good time. Whether it is by myself or with a random stranger, it doesn't matter. I'm going to enjoy myself today.

The carousel spun around and around with creepy messed up music playing in the background. It was jolly yet somehow hypnotic. Then that's when it all went downhill. I spotted a raven haired man on the ride. He was on riding on a dragon (mind you the others were horses). He looked at me and smiled as if he hadn't known I'd be here. He waved and his smiled seemed so twisted. The broken music coming from the contraption wasn't helping. It's funny though, how could I have missed him when I've been watching this ride go on since it started. How did he appear so suddenly? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this man was in cahoots with the devil.

The ride came to a stop and he floated (or so it seemed) over to me. He was wearing a plain but form fitting white T-shirt with black shorts. He smirked down at me and removes his sunglasses.

"Khaki shorts, really?" I asked disapprovingly. Those were the only words I could find to say.

**Sasuke's Perspective**

"Khaki shorts, really?" She asked shaking her head. I smirked. I didn't expect any less from her.

"I had no choice. If you hadn't noticed it's very warm out today." I retorted. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy or something? That _is_ your job, is it not?" She said glaring up at me. She has a point; I should be at the school. But Tsunade should be able to manage a school full of girls. Besides, I'm the Headmaster so I can do whatever I want. One personal day won't kill anyone. At least I hope it won't.

"Hn," I grunted and walked toward to first roller-coaster I saw.

"H-hey, wait!" She called running toward me. "Where are you going?"

"On that roller-coaster. Why, you're coming with me, right?" I asked.

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded.

"Well, it's not like you have any friends to hang out with." I said frankly. She flinched at that. I can tell I hurt her feelings but I was just being truthful. "What I'm saying is, hang out with me for the day. You know if you're not waiting for any company." Her eyes went wide and she was staring at me like I was crazy. She shouldn't be surprised at my generosity. I do kind things on a general basis. But I'm not doing a charity case with her. I actually want to spend time with her. I always have, I suppose.

**Flashback: Konoha Playground Thirteen-years prior**

**She was small. Like a little doll. The girl sitting under the Sakura blossoms, that is. That was the only shade that this park really had. It's late June and the heat was smoldering hot. Today was no exception. In fact my father told me a heat wave was going to hit today and to not go outside. But I couldn't resist. I wanted some fresh air and to get out of that stuffy mansion. I hadn't imagined it would get this hot. I patted my pocket for my inhaler to make sure it was there. I'm going to need it soon; it's getting really hard to breathe out here. I walked over to the shaded are where the girl was sitting. She humming to herself and playing with a stick near the trunk. I sat down next to her and sighed. She didn't notice me with her and was still being entertained by that stick. **

"**Um, hello." I said trying to get her attention. Her head snapped in my direction. **

"**Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." She giggled. "Were you here long?"**

"**No, I just got here." I'm not in the mood for conversation at the moment.**

"**What's your name? Mine is Hinata." She said.**

"**Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." I say proudly. **

"**That name sounds familiar." She mused. "Do you know a guy named Madara?" **

"**Yeah he's my uncle. Why do you ask?" I say narrowing my eyes at her.**

"**He's my uncle too. So I guess that would make you my cousin… I think. And that would make you Sasu-nii." She scratched her head confused.**

"**Yeah, you're right." I say reassuring her. "How old are you anyway. Shouldn't someone be watching over you?" **

"**I'm four. I can take care of myself now. And besides, the Hyuuga Manour isn't too far from here." Hyuuga, that name comes up a lot in my house. I don't know why but it doesn't seem like they're person grata in my household. "What about you, Sasu-nii?"**

"**I'm seven." I said exasperated. Three girls were heading towards us. Great, more people to share that air with. **

"**Hinata-imouto," The one with pink hair said. She and her blonde and brunette friends were looking at me with blushes and they were giggling. "Who's your friend?" She was fidgeting about staring at me.**

"**What are you looking at, you eye-sores?" I hissed at them. All three of them gasped. The pink haired ones face turned a deep shade of red. **

"**Sasu-nii," Hinata started. Then she turned to her friends. "Sakura-nee, Ino-chan, Ten-chan Sasu-nii didn't mean that." She said laughing nervously.**

"**No, I'm pretty sure I meant it." I said bluntly crossing my arms. Another gasp came from the three girls. I got up from my comfortable spot and turned to Hinata.**

"**I'm leaving," She parted her lips in protest but I cut her off. "I'll be back here tomorrow same time as today. But if you come, don't bring those ugly girls." With that I pivoted on my heels and walked toward my house. This might actually be the start of a twisted friendship.**

**~Time Skip: Two years later**

"**Hyuuga Hinata, you are officially excommunicated from our group." Sakura said in a hushed tone. Hinata gasped and fell back into me. The three girls walked away. Ino and Tenten looked back at Hinata with sad eyes. Hinata was crying.**

"**Don't worry Hinata; you can always make new friends. Those girls weren't worth your time." I said hugging her tightly. Over the two years we've spent together, I've found Hinata to be a very good companion. She's always there for me and I enjoy her company a lot. If I wasn't so young and inexperienced I'd say I was in love with her. I'm not really sure if I love her or not but I do know that if I get the chance I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with her. **

**~Later that night**

**I heard footsteps running outside of my door. I sat up from my bed and slid out of it. I walked over to my door and quietly opened it. Why are they making so much noise so late at night? I trailed the loud footsteps to my parents' room. They opened the door and closed it. I pressed my ear to the door.**

"**Itachi, what news do you have for me?" It was my father speaking. His voice seemed so desperate and strained. **

"**I bring you disturbing news, Father." Itachi said. "The wife of Hiashi Hyuuga is dead. She was hit by a truck in attempt to push her eldest daughter out of the way. She died of impact. Her funeral will be held the day after tomorrow." But that's the day we're moving.**

"**I see it seems the eldest Hyuuga girl won't be able to move with us after all."**

**End of Flashback**

After that day, I didn't see her until last Thursday. I didn't recognize her immediately but when after I ice-creamed her shirt I realized she was the Hinata I met thirteen years ago. Though I am sad to say that she does not remember me at all.

"Yeah right, why would I want to go on those death traps with you? It's dangerous. What if we die on them?" She said frantically. I rolled my eyes. I already know she wants to get on them so why make excuses?

"Who cares if we die? As long as we're doing something fun while it's happening." I said casually. "A wise man once said _'To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all.'" _I said consumed in thought of what I had just said.

"Let me guess, Oscar Wilde?" She said crossing her arms.

"That is correct." I said patting her head smirking all the while. "You're a smart girl." She brushes my hand off of her head.

"That doesn't make any sense!" She yelled at me.

"Yes is does. Think about it. It's just saying to live you and enjoy life. With that being said, let's go on the ride." I said pulling her behind me. She didn't protest so she must still be pondering on what I've said. The line wasn't long at all so there wasn't much of a wait. It was finally our turn and we strapped ourselves into the seats.

"You nervous?" I asked arching a brow.

"You wish." She huffed turning her head. The ride included many twists, turns and going upside down. We both came off of the ride we were laughing and wobbling about. I didn't expect that one to be so intense. "Hey," She said pulling my arm. "Let's go on that one next!" It seems like she's starting to warm up to me. It's as if all her hate for me just disappeared. If all it took to get on her good side again was to take her to an amusement park then I would have done it from the get go.

_All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring. ~Chuck Palahniuk Invisible Monsters_

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter 7. I was a little insecure about it at first. I kind of made Hinata seem like a 'goes where the wind takes me' type person. She's being more freelance than she would in the series. I'm not sure if this chapter was good or not. If it wasn't, just let me know and give some critiques if necessary. Next chapter the 'Rekindling' operation will commence. In chapter 9 I'll bring Karin into the story. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. **

**Evil Triumphs **


	8. Chapter 8:And so, it goes on Part II

I don't own Naruto or characters.

_~How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world. –Anne Frank_

**Chapter 8: **_And so, it goes on._

He might not be as bad as I had thought before. Once you sit down with him for a while he seems to be more of a character than anyone could have imagined. I'm not saying he's growing on me or anything or the sort but my view on him has changed very slightly.

"Hey," Sasuke says getting my attention. "You wanna hit the food court?"

"Yeah sure, I'm starved." I said. We headed to the food area. There were many tasty looking treats that were way over-priced. I mean is a funnel cake really worth 750 yen? I don't think so. The cheapest thing here is a cup of ice and that cost 385 yen. That's so messed up.

"Take a seat anywhere; I'll go get some food for us." He said gesturing for me to go. I nodded and went off in the direction of the gazebo. They were all taken and filled up. I groaned that was just about the only shade in the area. I looked around to see if there were any more. It's gotten really hot out. As of right now it is 39.2 degrees Celsius and it's getting harder and harder to walk. The warm weather and I don't get along that well. I prefer the winter and cold weather. If there aren't any pavilions to sit in then we'll have to settle for the Maple trees for shade while we eat.

I walk over to the trees and pull out my pink blanket from my bag then spread it out on the ground. I flop down on the blanket and snuggle into it. It feels so nice and cool under this tree.

"Hinata," I looked up to see Sasuke holding two trays of food in his hands. "I never knew you were suicidal." He said. What's he talking about?

"Huh?" He looked down at the ground then back up at me.

"Well seeing as your trying to take a dirt nap." I looked at him confused. I'm lost, what's he trying to get at? Is he attempting to make a joke? I sighed and sat down next to me. "I was trying to make a joke. But I guess it wasn't that good." I laughed at his failure and grabbed for my food. It was a glazed turkey leg.

"Oh," I said excitedly. "How did you know that this was my favourite snacks?" I shrugged and dug into his food.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." He replied. I stared blankly at his profile. Whatever, it doesn't matter how he knows the point is that I have food now. I looked at my watch. It read 12:28. We've been here for an hour and fifty-two minutes and we're staying until 7:30 P.M. We have six hours and two minutes until the fireworks show. I can't wait. I love the fireworks.

"Hey," Sasuke said interrupting my train of thought. I answered with a 'Hm?' "Do you like cherry blossoms?"

"That's pretty random. They're not even in season yet." I said furrowing my brows. "What made you ask that?" He gave me a look that said 'Just answer the damn question.' "Yes, I like cherry blossoms."

"I like them too." He said smiling in profile. He looks familiar to me in a strange nostalgic sort of way. "Why do you like them?"

"Well… I can't remember why but I always feel like something waiting for me under them. I don't know how to word it exactly but I know they are important to me." My heart feels heavy. I've never told anyone that before and yet here I am talking to the man who ice-creamed me not too long ago. "What about you, why do you like them?" I asked nibbling on my turkey leg. I looked up at him. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Why, you ask." He chuckled to himself. "I met the woman I love under them." He said more so talking to himself than me. The woman he loves? That doesn't sound right at all. I can't imagine him of all people to admit loving someone.

"Really now, if you love her why aren't you two-" I felt a force from behind pull me back. A soft piece of cloth went over my eyes and a gag in my mouth. I tried to scream but only a gurgle came out. I felt myself being dragged somewhere.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

I was on the ground in a cold dark area. The blindfold was taken off already. A light was turned on and I saw a leather chair with wheels facing the opposite direction.

"So you came, Hinata." The voice said. What is this the '_Godfather'_?

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was being rude again." The chair turned my way. It was Sakura sitting there. I flinched back. She walked over and untied me. I eyed here suspiciously.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked. I tripped over my words a bit but I don't think she noticed. She scratched the back of her head nervously and was squirming about.

"We are in the custodian closet at the moment." She continued on. "Well you see we just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us today." She asked blushing. "You know like old times." She can't be serious. This must be another one of her evil schemes. After all the crap she's pulled I wouldn't be at all surprised. And if she is serious, what would make her think I would want to be her friend again? I gave her an 'are you flipping kidding me!' look.

"I'm sorry but no. I don't think I we should." I try to say as polite as possible. I don't want to be rude (even though she probably deserves a cold shoulder). I get up and brush off my clothes. It smelled really bad in here. If I had to guess I'd say it's either soggy mops or a dead raccoon. "Thank you for the offer though, it is greatly appreciated."

"Wait but you don't have anyone else to hang out with right?" She asked frantically. That sounded more like statement than a question. If I didn't have anyone to hang out with would it really be necessary to whisk my away like that? I swear Sakura's a smart girl and all but sometimes I swear she doesn't use her head. I sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Actually I do." I said with just a bit of confidence. "Sasuke and I were hanging out all morning and I was planning to stay with him. I'm sorry Sakura-san." She looked down and her expression showed a great amount of deflation. I bite my lip. I feel bad for her. I know she can be mean sometimes but I guess she's still human. She might actually have changed. I mean she seemed pretty concerned about me on Friday when I was talking to Sasuke. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, I suppose we could hang out at the Fireworks show at 6:30. If you and the others can put up with Sasuke I guess we could watch them together." She looked down at me eyes full of shock.

"O-okay. I'll tell Ino and Tenten." She said excitedly.

"We'll meet at the Ferris Wheel at 6:20, bye." I said and left the stuffy room. Kami-sama I sure hope this isn't so mean trick they're trying to play on me. If it is I just might lose it. I walk out into the sunlight and inhale deeply. It felt nice in the closet compared to out here. I wiped a bead of seat off of my forehead.

"Ouch! Stop that you're hurting us!" I heard a girl's voice hiss. I'd swear I recognized it.

"Shut up, I'm tired of your whining!" Now I definitely recognized that voice. I turned around to see Sasuke holding Ino and Tenten by their arms. He was dragging them along with him.

"Sasuke," I yelled to get his attention. He looked at me and let go of them. He ran over to me cupped his hands around my face.

"Are you okay? What did that pink haired baka do to you?" He demanded. He looks so worried about me. Why should he worry about me? We only met last Thursday. It's not like we've known each other for a whole decade. Maybe he's just one of those people who get attached to people easily.

"I'm fine." I say relieving his worries. "Sakura-san and I only talked."

"See I told you she would be fine, Ouji-sama." Tenten said. Did she call him Ouji-sama? He doesn't seem like a princely figure at all. More like an evil warlock if anything.

"Well, when you drag a girl away from her current companion one would think something suspicious was at hand, no?" He said glaring at the pair of girls. They lowered their heads in shame. "Let's go Hinata." He said pushing me away from them.

**Time Lapse: 6:17 P.M. On the Ferris wheel**

**Sasuke's Perspective**

Hinata has fallen asleep. It's our turn to get out of the gondola so I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. I head towards the Maple trees where we're supposed to rendezvous with those three idiot girls. Why does Hinata have to be so damn nice all the time? She could've said 'no' and left. I sigh inwardly frustrated by my thoughts. But I suppose the fact that she is so kind and compassionate towards others is only one of the infinite reasons I fell in love with her. I know she may never be able to return the feelings I have for her. She's forgotten all about me and the good times we had together… I don't blame her though. I talked to Madara about it and he said that her doctor told them that she may very well never regain her memories of me as well as the relationship she had with Sakura back.

The trauma of seeing her mother die must have caused her to suppress the memories of me and the three idiot girls. Like I said, I don't blame her. In a way I want her to remember but then I don't. I want her love for me to return but if she does love me I want her to see me as a potential husband not her 'Sasu-nii'. My love for her is not remotely brotherly nor was it ever that way. When we were kids I hated it when she called me that and I hate it now. Just thinking about it makes me want to pull my hair out.

"Ouji-sama!" I see Ino and Tenten yelling and waving at me. Sakura is standing with them with her arms crossed and glaring at me. I glare right back at her. I can't stand that woman. She was annoying when we were kids and she's only gotten more obnoxious as the years progressed. "Ouji-sama, is Hinata-chan asleep?" The two girls asked.

"Yeah, she dosed off when we were on the Ferris wheel." I said to them. They had already had a blanket spread out. I gingerly placed her down on the blanket and sat beside her. Sakura sat on her other side and Tenten & Ino took a seat next to me.

"I didn't think you guys were coming." Sakura said refusing to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at her in response.

"If I didn't, Hinata would no doubt be mad at me." I replied simply.

"True but still. I wish you hadn't come back. Hinata is better off without you here."

"Oh really, I'm sure she was perfectly fine with you bullying her." I said nonchalantly.

"What do you know?" She sneered at me. "You left her for eleven years and didn't come back!" I shoot her a hard glare.

"Well I'm sure I did more good for her when I was light years away then you idiots did." I smirked. "Tell me because I'm curious, did you think you would get Hinata to remember by beating it into her? Or were you just taking out your frustration of her lost memories out on her? Either way if she remembered you or not, she would still hate you. You excommunicated her, remember? I honestly don't think she'd want to stay with you after you said that?" She was silent for a moment. The fireworks went off in the air lighting up the night sky.

"I don't know." She said finally responding. Her voice was low and hushed. "I really don't know. I just want Hinata-imouto to remember me. I want the relationship we had back. I wish I could rewind time. Maybe if I hadn't said that her okaa-san would still be alive and she wouldn't have lost her memories. I wish you never met her. I wish you didn't exist. We were all happy when you weren't around. It all started with you." I chuckled.

"I don't care what you think of me, I really don't Sakura." I laughed. "If it was up to me, you wouldn't exist either. None of you would. It would just be me and Hinata. No one from her abusive family would be here. I would make all of her unhappiness disappear." I finished with all seriousness.

"I can relate to that." She said. "But unfortunately we are unable to do that. But we can help her suppress her memories."

"Are you asking me for help?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. I love Hinata-imouto and I want the best for her." She said sadly. "I know I'm not what is best for her but you are. If I want her to be happy, then I need to humble myself and I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"So what you saying is that we can't let her remember about any of us. You don't think it'll be good for her if she does. You want her to keep moving forward and create new memories with us. Does that about sum it up?" I said. She nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, I know that you're right. I want her to remember me too but I know we can't let the memories of her okaa-san's death come back to haunt her." I said. She's right. I'll have to make new happy times with her. I can't stand in a stagnate mode. I closed my eyes and listened to the fireworks go off. The flow of time goes on and so should I.

_~In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on._ Robert Frost said that and he was right. It goes on. It goes on. It goes on and on and on and on. And so, it goes on.

_~I do not agree with what you have to say, but at your death I'll defend what you rightfully should have said. –Voltaire_

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter I hoped you enjoyed reading. Also, thank you for the reviews I've been getting. It means a lot to me that people read the stuff I write. As promised, next chapter I will have the infamous Karin appear. Btw, there is a poll on my profile, you know if you want to check it out (meaning: please go to my page and vote). Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel absolutely no pressure to do so. I'll update in about 4-5 days so stay tuned.**

**Evil Triumphs**

**Post Script (AKA P.S.): Do you guys like the quotes I put on here or do you think they're unnecessary? Please be honest. **


	9. Chapter 9: Seasons Several Greetings

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Warning**: From this point on in the story the will be some majour Karin bashing. Also, the ship 'Sasuke x Karin' will be in here but that will change because I don't like that pairing.

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME SEXIST DIALOUGE IN HERE AND CRACKS AT WOMEN'S RIGHTS. IN ADVANCE I APOLOGIZE AND HOPE NO ONE IS OFFENDED.**

**Chapter 9: **_Seasons Several Greetings_

_~Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference. Robert Frost from __The Road Not Taken_

Thanksgiving: one of my favourite Holidays. There's a ton of food, and you get two days of school off for it. We get all this for the pilgrims mercilessly slaughtering the Native Americans. It's pretty sick and wrong once you think about it that way but you usually forget about that when you see the food. My relatives are coming over this year to dine with us. Therefore I will be 'going to a friend's house' (I'm just going to the park with a box lunch). All of the tasty food isn't worth the mental abuse I receive from my father's side of the family. The only one who actually likes me is Neji and that's it. The rest of them look down on me, I hate it and refuse to let the chastise me. I put my coat, hat, scarf and shoes on then grabbed my box lunch.

"Hinata-chama," I looked behind me. "Where are you going?" Hikari asked. I frowned. No one was supposed to know I was gone yet. I left a note on the dining room table. Father wouldn't care if I had already left, it's not like he could do much about it.

"I'm going to the park." I said truthfully. I can't bring myself to lie to her; she's more like family to me than anyone else.

"Really, why are you going by yourself? If you want, I can come with you." She said.

"You're not just saying that to get out of working during the feast are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm doing." She said frankly. Why does that not surprise me? "So, can I come or not? I don't want to be here to wait your sloppy family members hand and foot."

"Sure, why not. I packed enough for two and I could always use the company." I said. I enjoy her company so it's okay if she joins my mini Thanksgiving celebration in the park.

"Oh goodie, I have to go get something out of the kitchen and I'll be right out." She said rushing out.

**Uchiha Residence**

"Sasuke-kun," The red haired woman with glasses next to me on the sofa whined. I felt a vein in my head throb. "Is the food done yet, I'm starving." I rubbed my temples. My father, mother me and Karin were all in the living room watching a movie to pass the time.

"Karin, they will let us know when the food is done so stop crying like you're a freaking baby, it's obnoxious. Don't ask again." I said firmly with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"But Sasuke-kun, I didn't eat all day and-" I shot an icy glare her way that spelled trouble. She shut her mouth.

"Now, be quiet and stop complaining. I don't want to hear it anymore do I make myself clear?" I asked her coldly. She has been complaining all day and hasn't stopped. It's not like I want to be rude to anyone but she starts it every time. I don't even know why she's here. She just invited herself over. She just _had_ to ruin the best Holiday of the year, didn't she?

_15 minutes later_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm h-"

"Woman," I seethed extremely annoyed with her. "The next word that comes out of your mouth better not rhyme with the syllables 'ungry' or so help me Kami I'll shove my shoe so far up your-"

"Sasuke," My mother said disapprovingly. "That's no way to talk to your fiancé." I made a face at her. What a hypocrite! She can't act like she likes Karin because we all know she doesn't. Whenever she leaves the room she bad mouths her. If she can do it why can't I?

"Okaa-san you need to learn to stay in your place!" I say firmly. She looks at me irritated.

"And where would that be, Sasuke?" She asked. Her eyebrow was twitching so I knew she caught my drift. My father looked at me wondering what I'd say next.

"In the kitchen of course; where else, Okaa-san?" I said simply. Father was looking away trying to hide his laughter. I laughed a bit too. Mother was glaring at me. She's pretty big on the whole 'woman's rights' thing. I don't get it. Women have too many rights as it is, and it's all because of the activists like my mother. People like her are ruining society. And can you believe that they're allowing women to vote now? Why give them a say? What happened to the good old days when men ruled to household with no question about it? Those were the times.

"Oh, how could I have raised such a sexist pig?" She said shaking her head. "Why can't you be more of a gentleman like your brother? That's why he gets so many cute girls." That one hit me right in the ego. I hate it when people compare me to my brother. I hate it even more that I know he's better than me and not being able to do anything about it. "At least I know you two are trying to settle down and make a family." I arched a brow at her.

"I'm forced into an engagement. I'm not trying to settle down!" I felt Karin flinch at my side. Is she really surprised? I told her on day one that I couldn't stand her. "And there's no way Itachi would want to settle down with anyone. If he did have his sights set on a girl I'm sure he'd tell me about it." I said closing my eyes to rest.

"Au contraire, he's told me he's taken a fancy to that cute Hyuuga girl." My eyes shot open. Did she say Hyuuga?

"What Hyuuga are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, I believe she's the heiress." She said musing. "Now what was her name again? Hinagiku, Helen, Huron, Hima…" She droned on. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in frustration.

"Hinata," I said in a low bitter tone which no one caught.

"Yeah Hinata, that's her name!"

**Konoha Park**

"Thank you for the food." Hikari and I said clapping our hands together digging into the food. I packed six rice balls, and a loaf of bean bread.

"I know there will be leftovers when I get home so if we're still hungry we can sneak some out of the kitchen." I said with my mouth full of rice. She nodded and stuffed her face some more. Beside her was a small basket with a cloth decorated with strawberries.

"What's in the basket, Hikari-nee?" I asked. I'm curious to what it could be. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked up at me.

"Take a look and see." She smirked and then handed it to me. I lifted the cloth from off of it opened the lid. I gasped.

"You didn't!" I said shocked. She cackled like a hyena.

"I sure did." She said crossing her arms. It was my family's traditional peach cobbler that they have every year on Thanksgiving. How did she manage to steal this? They keep a better watch on this then they do me. When my family finds out this is gone they'll be devastated. Of course they'll blame it on me since I'm not there.

"How did-"

"Don't ask questions." She says pulling out two spoons from her pocket. "Let's just enjoy for now. Kami knows we'll get our throats torn out when we get back for doing this. So let's eat the whole thing just to spite them." She said smiling wildly. I returned it with an equal amount of madness.

"If we're gonna die than I guess we should do something with the kill." I said. I don't care if they get mad at me; the expression I see on their faces will be worth it. They'd blame me if I did it or not so it doesn't matter. I take the spoon from her hand and dug in to the warm dessert. We managed to eat to whole thing in about fifteen minutes total. Considering how tasty it was I'm not really surprised with myself. Though I must admit it's been a while since I've 'taken a ride on the wild side.'

"I wonder how Sasuke's Thanksgiving is going." I wonder out loud.

"Sasuke, you mean that prat who ruined your blouse?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah that's the one. He and I have gotten to know each other better ever since that day at the theme park. Even Sakura, Ino and Tenten are somehow becoming friends. These past two months with them have been real swell. It makes me sad to know I'm going to have to leave the country in a couple of months. I'll be by myself again." I said sadly. I almost don't want to leave but I don't want to stay with my father and sister.

"If you want I could always go with you, you know. I've always wanted to get out of this country and travel. Besides, if Hinata-chama's not at the manour than I have no reason to stay there." She said lying down on her stomach.

"I think I'd like that very much Hikari-nee. I don't know what I'd do without you to stop me from doing something zany." I said laughing. I'm not lying though; I do want her to come with me. Just like today she provided me with company & companionship and that's exactly what I'll need when I leave. I don't want to be alone.

**Uchiha Residence**

"Yeah Hinata, that's her name!" She seemed excited by the news of Itachi liking a girl and I would too if it was anyone but her. There are millions of women in the world, so why her? "I've seen her and she's so cute! That doesn't surprise me her okaa-san was a beautiful woman as well. She was a very kind woman too. Just the thought of that cutie and my son together gets me so excited. I have a wedding dress in mind for her." She said giddily. Itachi tells her he likes a girl and she's already planning their wedding. Seriously any other girl in the world would have worked so why her? I know I have a fiancé and everything but I'm trying to work my way out of it.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin said looking up at me and latching onto my arm. "You're scowling, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now stop being so clingy." I hissed prying my arm from her grasp. I met Karin Uzumaki when I moved away. She was in most of my classes and harassed me. She was always such a pain to deal with. She never got the hint that I don't like her and never will. She's the niece and adopted daughter of Uzumaki Inc.'s founder. Since I'm the second born it's only natural for them to want to marry me off for the better relations with other businesses. And that is how this one-sided engagement came to be.

"Sasuke," my mother says in a warning tone.

"Fine whatever, Okaa-san you win." I said exasperated. It's been three hours and the food still isn't done. I'm starting to get irritated with those maids. I know a turkey doesn't take three hours to cook. Good help is so hard to find now a day.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Oh my Kami, will you shut up for like five minutes please." I hissed at her. I'm not trying to lash out at her believe me but when a man is trapped with an annoying woman and is being deprived of food you have to expect these things to happen. You understand right?

"But it's important." She whined. At the moment I have half the mind to hit her but the other half is acknowledging the fact that there are witnesses around. I swear to you I've never hit a woman before nor do I intend to but she's being overly obnoxious. I hate her more than I hate Sakura and that's saying something. I've hated her since we first met and I'll hate her in the afterlife too. I have reason to though. For one she's clingy, two she's wants to know where I am when I'm doing it and who I'm with and three she's too loud and whiny. I wouldn't be able to stand her if we got married. Eventually I'd end up either killing her or myself. I have no intention of marrying her either.

Could you imagine what our children would look like? They'd be simply hideous. We'd have to keep them locked in the house for their entire lives to avoid embarrassment. Not only that but there's a chance that they might be noisy little problem children like Karin. Again I say I'd end up killing someone if that happened. I sigh and stretch out my arms. This sofa is comfy and all but we've been sitting down for a while. Being like this isn't doing any favours for my back.

"Hey get back here!" One of the maids cried from the kitchen. Suddenly a rather large turkey came running out of the kitchen. Its tail feathers were on fire and it was flailing around. The maid came running out holding a butcher knife. "Get back here you little fiend!" She yelled throwing the knife at its head. The head came right off and the knife landed on the wall along with a lot a blood shooting out of its neck. Father and Mother continued watching the movie that was on as if they didn't see what had just happened. I'm not surprised; we're used to this kind of thing happening here. I grew up here so this is nothing new to me.

"Ah!" Karin screamed. I guess she's never seen a decapitated turkey before, well neither have I but you don't see me freaking out. She clutched my arm squeezing so tight that I was starting to lose feeling all together.

"Pull yourself together, woman!" The maid yelled at her then picking up the turkey. "I'll get someone to clean this up right away Uchiha-sama." She said bowing and turned to leave. They grunted in response. I hope she hurries up with the turkey; I'm practically starving over here.

_~Never ascribe to malice that which can adequately be explained by incompetence. _

–_Napoleon Bonaparte_

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring to any of you or if anything was offensive. But I hope you enjoyed reading. Karin didn't really play a big part in this chapter but she will next chapter. Yet again, there is a poll on my profile page so please check it out. I'll update soon, so please be patient. I would appreciate it a lot if you reviewed this chapter but feel no pressure to do so. Tell me what you liked and disliked and what I should work on & include. Stay tuned.**

**Evil Triumphs**


	10. Chapter 10:Tis the Season

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been in a couple of tennis tournaments as of late so please forgive me. That and I just finished reading **_The Fault in Our Stars._** It was a good book I highly recommend it. Now without further ado…**

**Chapter 10: **_Tis the Season_

_~The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live. -George Carlin_

It was lunchtime again and I'm repeating my current routine. I walk into the main office and knock lightly on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in." The voice behind it said. I twist doorknob and walk in. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were already there sitting down. "Took you long enough to get here. We were starving." Sasuke said. I blushed.

"If that's how you feel then make your own lunches." I said putting the bento on his desk. He snatched it up before the others could attack it and ransacked it nodding his head in approval.

"You know that our cooking is so bad that the police banned it so the answer to that is 'no'. 'Sides, we don't like cafeteria food." He answered still looking through the box lunch. I don't know why I keep coming here to eat my lunch. I'm always stuck bringing the lunch and cleaning up afterwards. But I do suppose I enjoy sitting and talking with them.

"I never said I couldn't cook; what if I just like her cooking?" Sakura said heated and grabbing for the bento. Sasuke pulled it away and glared at her.

"Be honest, _can_ you cook?" He said arching a brow. Sakura's face turned red and she glared at him. I sighed and took a seat in one of the cushiony chairs. Here we go again and just when I thought they would start to get along.

"W-well-"

"Guys can we just start to eat you guys; I'm hungry." Tenten whined rubbing her stomach. Ino shook her head in agreement and so did I. I'm not in the mood for their quarreling. We're in the middle of Exams and we just took the Algebra exam. Mathematics isn't my strongest subject if you know what I mean. Yesterday we had Biology and the day before that History. Tomorrow we have a Family & Consumers Science Exam, hooray for us. I honestly don't see why we have to take an exam for special area courses but it's beyond me. Maybe I can try to talk Sasuke into disbanding that. I've noticed he has a bit of a soft spot for me and it wouldn't be wrong for to use that to my advantage every once in a while. I grabbed a rice ball from the bento that Sasuke opened and bit into it. All that test taking and concentrating really takes a lot out of a person.

"Hey Hina-chan," Ino said getting my attention. I answered with a 'Hm' since my mouth was full of rice. "Christmas is in a week and two days." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked with my voice full of curiosity. I love Christmas and all but what point is she trying to make?

"If Christmas is in nine days that means your birthday is in eleven days!" She stated clasping her hands together. Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten about my birthday. My father never really remembers it nor does Hanabi. Hikari usually makes me a small cake and Neji gives me flowers. And there's Uncle who goes out of his way to get me irreplaceable gifts. Other than those three, no one else celebrates with me. But they're all I need to remember. I don't care for the presents that much but a simple 'Happy Birthday' would suffice. "We should have a party for you."

"Yeah," Tenten said nodding her. "Let's have a party with lots of balloons and cake!"

"That's not a half bad idea." Sasuke said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "But we have to bring good presents too. There will be no access to the party without a gift."

"But what if someone brings a cheap gift, how will we know?" Sakura mused.

"We wait till the gift opening and if we see something we don't like we kick their uppity asses out." He responded simply.

"Don't go planning things like this without me you guys." I said. "I don't want a huge party. I just want a small get together." I crossed my arms around my chest.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked. Why does there always have to be a 'why'? Can't I just decline things every once in a while. I sighed.

"Parties aren't my scene, really. I want something small. Just having my ones I care about around is enough. End of conversation." There was a long dragged out silence. The only things heard was the heat coming out of the vent.

"Yeah like I was saying, we'll kick their uppity asses out if they bring a shitty gift." Sasuke said casually.

"The cake has to be both chocolate and vanilla because there will be a lot of people there and we can't document each person's preference." Ino said happily.

"No," Sakura said sternly shaking her head. Everyone went silent again. Finally someone who will listen to what I'm saying. At least _she_ has my back on this one. "You should know Hinata-chan prefers red velvet cake with white icing and strawberry sprinkles above all else." I hung my head in defeat. No matter what I say they're not gonna listen to me. They'll just go and do what they want. They continued to babble on about the party they're planning for me while I stole another rice ball for the bento.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

_RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_ Finally the school day has ended and I get to go into town. I have to buy presents for my family and friends. I pulled out the list for my coat pocket and unfolded it.

Outo-san- Nothing Customized Coffee mug

Hanabi- Toilet Plunger New diary

Neji- Pajamas

Hikari- A stuffed penguin and panda

Tsunade- Junmai-ginjyo sake

Sakura- A hat and scarf set

Tenten- Pocket knife

Ino- New comforter

Uncle- Customized Pocket watch

Sasuke- Mittens, Flowers, Tie, shirt, still deciding

I sighed and stuffed the list back into my pocket. It's cold out today and I can see my breathe. There are piles of snow on the ground and it is snowing as we speak. I have everyone else's gift in mind but I can't think of the right one for him. I put a lot of thought into the others' gifts but his is the hardest by far. If I get something too cheap he might get mad at me. It's hard to think what guys like. Neji-niisan was easy because I've known him longer and Uncle is always wearing a watch so I thought it'd be cute to get him a pocket watch. I know I'll think of something in time.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Sakura said walking towards me. I smiled and waved to her. "Do you wanna walk home with us?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I have to go to town to buy Christmas gifts for everyone." I explained.

"Really, can we come?" She asked. I shook my head once more while trudging my boots through the snow.

"You can't. I'm getting presents for you guys too and I don't want you to see them ahead of time."

"Awesome, Hinata-chan will get us presents!" Ino cheered. "That must mean she loves us!"

"Hooray for the presents! I can't wait to see them!" Tenten cried throwing her arms up.

"Are you going by yourself?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm catching the train there." I responded. She gave me a concerned look. I smiled in return. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said walking away.

"Be careful!" She yelled back to me. "And don't talk to strangers!" I giggled into my glove.

"I won't." I yelled back. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my watch. It read 2:27. Yikes, the train comes at 2:35. The station's two minutes away but it'd be best if I get there early. I break out into a sprint and clutch onto my bag. I know I have eight minutes to get there but still.

I reach the station and buy a ticket then board the train. There are lots of people in here but it's not over populated. I take a seat in one of the chairs and put my bag in the seat next to mine. Yet again I check my watch, 2:34. I made it just in the nick of time. The train started moving and we were off to the city. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I love taking the train, I suppose I always have. It's always so warm and has a civil atmosphere. It's a nice controlled environment and it's not really loud. I inhaled a deep breath and released it feeling completely raptured in bliss.

"I don't know how you talked me into riding this train with you!" A voice hissed from in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes. "And get your hands off of me, we are in public!"

"But this is just my way of showing you my love sweetie." A feminine voice whined. Her voice sounded annoying and resembles that of a snob.

"I don't care if you love me or not because quite frankly I hate you zealously." The male's voice said coldly. Whoa, what a lady killer. If I had a man talk to me like that I would shove his hand down his throat. Screw all that lady-like crap, I don't think I'd stay in a relationship with someone who treats me poorly. Though it is a little presumptuous for me to assume he treats her poorly. He might just be having a bad day. "Why are you even dragging me to town, you know how I hate trains." Okay, I change my mind about this guy. Anyone who hates trains can't be a good person.

"Why are you being so mean?" The female asked.

"When am I _nice_ to you?" He yelled at her. I few people looked their way giving them questioning looks. These people are interrupting my train ride. I'll just ask them nicely to quiet down. I'm sure they'll oblige. I stand up from my seat and look over the seat.

"Sasuke?" I asked looking down at him. I arched a brow at the sight of him with a four-eyed girl next to him. This must be the woman he was talking about at the amusement park. He peered up at me surprised.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He said apparently shocked.

"That's my line." I said glaring down at him. "And more importantly, that is no way to talk to the woman you love." I scolded. He looked at me disgusted.

"_This,_" He said gesturing to the woman next to him. "Is not the woman I was talking about. I don't love her. She's just my fiancée in the marriage I'm being forced into and that's all!" He explained.

"Sasuke-kun" She said as if she hadn't heard what he just said. "Who is this girl?" She asked glaring up at me. My eyed twitched and I frowned.

"Don't look at me like that. I just came to your defense and you should be grateful." I said. She should be thanking me right not trying to condemn me. I never fouled this woman in my life so she has no reason to glare at me like that. She looked taken aback by what I just said. Sasuke smirked at her expression. "And as for you, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can treat her badly. That aside, the two of you bickering is ruining my leisurely train ride. If you're going to fight then do it quietly please." I said flopping back down into my seat. Sasuke peered over the seat and gave me a look. "What?" I ask.

"Why are you going into town?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" I retort closing my eyes once more.

"You're going by yourself." He stated.

"Yeah, so what? I said still trying to think of what to get him.

"It's dangerous in town. You shouldn't be by yourself. I'll go with you." He said. My eyes snapped open.

"What!" The girl with glasses screeched attracting much attention.

"No, you have to stay with your girlfriend." I protested but he shook his head.

"Karin's a big girl, she can handle herself. You on the other hand are a minor and therefore you need a chaperone." He said simply.

"But-" I tried to object.

"End of conversation, wait for me once you get off of the train." I groaned and sunk into my seat. This is going to be a long afternoon.

XxEvil TriumphsxX

I walked out of the toy store with Sasuke following close behind me carting my bags. I placed and order for the customized coffee mug and pocket watch and bought everyone else's gift with the exception of Sasuke's.

"Okay, that's all I need. We can go home now." I said to him. He sighed in relief.

"So, which one of these gifts is mine?" He asked with all seriousness. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk toward the train station.

"I didn't get yours yet, I can't think of anything you'd like." I said as politely as I could. I didn't want to lie to him and say I got him something already.

"Anything you get me would be just fine. It's the thought that counts after all." He said.

"I know that but I want to actually put some thought into it. I want the gifts I give to have some meaning." I said. I want the gifts I give to be something they can remember me by. I won't be here much longer, so I each memory to be a good one. I looked back to see that Sasuke had stopped. He was looking in the pet store window. There they displayed small kittens. That's what he was looking at. Does Sasuke like cats? I would have never guessed.

And that's when it hit me. I finally know what to get him for Christmas.

~_Christmas doesn't come from a store, maybe Christmas perhaps means a little bit more... –Dr. Seuss_

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys know what Hinata's going to give him for Christmas but don't spoil it for yourselves because I might throw in a surprise twist. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Itachi will be coming back in next chapter and we will definitely see more of a jealous Karin. If you have any thoughts, opinions, or even critiques please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay tuned.**

**Evil Triumphs**


	11. Chapter 11: Good Luck With That Part I

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Chapter 11:** _Good Luck With That Part I_

_~Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You. –Dr. Seuss_

-Christmas Eve

I licked the back of the envelope and pasted down the flap. That was the last of the Christmas cards I'm sending to my grandparents. I don't bother to get them a gift anymore, nothing I send ever seems to impress or satisfy them. So now I settle for a simple card. I sigh and get up from my desk to walk over to my bed. It's late and I want to get to bed. Tomorrow I have to go to everyone's houses to give them their presents so I should get some rest. I picked up my filthy white alarm clock and set it to 5:30. That should be a good time. I'll wake up and take a shower/get dressed then I'll borrow Hanabi's bicycle. Last night I looked up all of their addresses so I don't think I'll have a problem finding them. Though it will be a challenge riding through the snow but I think I can manage it.

I sat back down on my bed and slid under the covers. It's not that cold in the mansion because of the heating system. Thank Kami for geothermal heat. I sigh into the comforter and drift into a peaceful sleep.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I stepped out of the shower with a towel around me. I put my hair up in a loose bun in attempt to keep it out of my face. I deemed it pointless when I realized I still had my wet bangs sticking to my forehead. I walked onto the carpet in my room and went over to my clothes drawers. I opened one up and ransacked it for warm attire that's appropriate for the freezing cold weather. I pulled out a cream-coloured turtle-neck sweater, black jeans and undergarments. I threw the fluffy towel into the hamper and started getting dressed. I don't really want to stay at their house too long so I'll just give them the present and tell them my Father wants me to get back to the house as soon as possible (even though Father doesn't really care if I leave or not). I tugged the turtle-neck over my head with great difficulty. I love how warm and comfy turtle-necks are but it's a hassle trying to get them on without stretching out the fabric. Or maybe I'm the only one who has trouble with that.

I started wiggling my head through the hole successfully pulling it down to my neck. I pulled my arms through the arm holes and put on the jeans. Walking over to my vanity mirror I picked up the white headband lying there with many others and put it on my head pushing back my bangs. The messy bun I had early still remained so I took it out and shook my hair out. Long loose waves came falling down. I ran my fingers through it and it was still very wet. It should straighten back out when it's all dry. I grabbed a pair of my snow boots and the bag that held the gifts then walked out of my room and down the stairs. I put my boots and the presents down at the doorway to grab my coat, hat, gloves and scarf. I still have to get the bicycle out of the garage. No one is up right now so I'll try not to make much noise.

I'll just exit through the garage to avoid waking anyone. I grabbed the bag and headed toward my garage. I'll start with Tenten and Sakura since they both live in the same area that and they're closer than Ino does. I opened the door that led to our garage and stepped inside closing the door softly behind me. I spotted a bike in the back corner and strutted towards it. I pulled it out of its place and unhitched to thing that makes it stand on its own. I pressed a button on the control pad and the doors opened. The bag was in the basket in the front of the bicycle and my feet were in place to start riding. Anxiously I awaited the door to open all the way.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

Alright I've given out all of the gifts. They were all very thankful for them so that's good. I didn't stay long at anyone's house and the visits were fairly brief. All that's left to do is give Sasuke his gift. It wasn't too hard to find his house in the phone book at all. I looked down at my watch, it read 7:03. I got that done in a good amount of time. Though I must admit it was hard to ride because there it's still kind of dark out here and it's still snowing. Nevertheless I'm determined to get all of this done today. I pulled up to the Uchiha Manour and parked my bike in the driveway. I walked up the massive door and rang the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. It opened with a loud swish sound and I saw the red-headed woman I met about a week ago on the train. It was Sasuke's four-eyed fiancé. I forced a smile at the woman who was glaring down at me and cleared my throat.

"Good Morning," I said to her. If I'm not mistaken I do believe her name is Karmin.

"What the hell do you want, kid?" She spat at me. Her glare was growing more intense by the second.

**Karin's Perspective**

"Good Morning," said the girl forcing a smile. I glared at her. What is this shit-brained kid doing here? It's bad enough she stole Sasuke from me on the train that day but now she has the nerve to come to his house! What is she a stalker or something?

"What the hell do you want, kid?" I sneered at her. I saw her sink slightly under my gaze.

"Sorry to disturb you Karmin-san but—"

"What did you call me? Did you say Karmin!" I hissed at her. Her eyes widened with fear and worry.

"Was that wrong?" She asked innocently. My eye twitched.

"Well, apparently!" I yelled at her. "My name is Karin! Who the hell are you?"

"Gomen Karin-san, I am Hyuuga Hinata." She said bowing. The Hyuuga heiress, this must be the little kid who has stolen Itachi's heart and the girl who Mikoto holds in high favour. She's always talking about her as of late. Why is she here?

"What business do you have with the Uchiha, Hyuuga heiress?" I asked her sternly. She lifted her head and stood tall.

"I've come to deliver a gift for Sasuke. Is it okay if I see him?" She asked politely.

"No," I answered venomously. "Just leave it with me. I'll give it to him." Like hell I'll give it to him! The minute I get it I'll chuck it in the trash can. There's no way I'd let a little tramp like her come into our lives. I can't let Sasuke fall for this home wrecker. She shook her head at my offer. "What, you don't trust me? I promise I'll give it to him." I said innocently. Yet again she shook her head.

"I don't think I can do that. I want to give him the present myself." She persisted. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I said I'd give it to him, so what's your deal? You came here unannounced and now you expect a warm welcome from him, I don't think so." I hissed at her but she didn't waver. I have to say something that'll drive her away for sure. "Besides, Sasuke-kun is sleeping right now."

"Though you are his fiancé I doubt you live here, therefore you must have arrived here today yourself. So someone must have let you in plus I feel a highly annoyed presence inside. He must be awake." She said. She's right but I can't help but feel animosity for her. She has no right to stand here and fight with me. I'm Sasuke's fiancé, so I have a right to be angry at a crazy fan girl of his.

"You don't have a right to say that! You don't know anything, damn brat." I yelled at her.

"No need to spaz out at me. All I said was he is in fact awake." She said nonchalantly. I'm getting just about sick of her attitude.

"What makes you so sure he's awake, huh?" I screeched. I was fuming now, she's messing with me and I don't like it one bit.

"Karin," A voice from behind me seethed. "Who are you yelling at?" I turned around trying to hide the Hyuuga heiress at the door be stepping in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun," I said sweetly. "I thought you were watching a movie with Mikoto-san." I laughed nervously. If he saw that I was yelling at the Hyuuga heiress he would no doubt scold me. I don't know why but he's quite taken with her.

"Oh," She said cockily from behind me. "So he was awake after all. Then I suppose you were lying to me." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Damn! Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"Hinata," He said softly. His eyes soften as well and he smiled slightly but then they turned to rage. "You were yelling at Hinata?" He yelled at me. I shrank in my spot and shuddered. "What's wrong with you? You could have at least invited her in. It's freezing out there, what if she caught a cold?" Dammit, why does he even care if she's caught a cold or not. If I wasn't so sure he was in love with me, I'd say that he's head over heels for this kid.

"Sasuke," The Hyuuga scolded. "That's no way to talk to the woman you love, even if she's a crazy psycho." She muttered the last part quietly under her breathe. I looked back and glared at her furiously.

"Sasuke," Mikoto called walking towards us. Great, another Hyuuga fan. "Who's at the door—" She squealed with excitement. "Oh goodness, Hinata-chan is here." She said running over and pushing me out of the way. I fell back and bumped into Sasuke who stumbled as well.

**Hinata's Perspective**

"Oh goodness, Hinata-chan is here!" The blue haired woman said running over to me. Who is she and how does she know my name. She came over and took my hand pulling me in. "Come on in sweetheart, you'll catch a cold out there." I fumbled over my words to protest but she was so persistent.

"W-wait," She stopped for a second when I was fully inside. "I only came here to drop off a present for Sasuke." I said trying to leave but her grip on arm tighten and she pouted. Did I say something wrong?

"Sasuke? Why are you here for _Sasuke_?" She asked. Sasuke arched a brow obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Oh shut up Sasuke! No one cares about you right now!" The woman said and the turned back to me smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. I am Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's okaa-san." My eyes widened. She's their mother? That's impossible, she looks so young. I blinked at her a couple of times until I could find the right words to say.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing slightly. She laughed.

"I already know who you are, Sasuke talks about you all of the time and Itachi has taken quite a fancy to you as well."

"Really, I only met him once." I said softly to myself but it was audible to her as well.

"Well, one time is all it takes to fall in love with someone. You know, love at first sight." She says giggling.

"Love?" I said. Since when am I in love with Uchiha Itachi? Or is he in love with me? Wait…Love?

"Yes love," She said. "Itachi seems head over heels for you. That one evening together must have been magical for you too, huh?" She seemed so happy that I didn't want to tell her otherwise. Did Itachi tell her that or is she just deluding herself into thinking so. Based on how I've seen her act so far I'm going to go out on a limb and say she's deluding herself.

"Oh no, Uchiha-sama I think you've got it all wrong." I said shaking my head and blushing.

"Oh call me okaa-chan. Uchiha-sama makes me feel older than I am." She said smiling warmly. I couldn't help but smile back at her. It's been a while since I've been allowed to call anyone mom. It's been a very long time.

"I should probably give him his gift and then get going. I don't want to impose on your Christmas celebration." I said taking a shoe box from out of my bag and handing it to Sasuke.

` "You got me a shoe box?" He said examining it. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, it's inside the shoe box." I said rolling my eyes. He opened it up as all of us watched anxiously. He gasped when he looked inside it. In there was a gray kitten with white stripes here and there.

"It's a kitten." Mikoto-san said astonished.

"Oh my Kami, why would you bring him such a filthy beast?" Karin yelled at me. She stepped back from the box repulsed by the very site of it.

"I found him alone in an alley way." I said proudly. "His okaa-san was gone and he had absolutely no on to care for him. Then I saw you staring at the cats in town at the pet store so I thought you wanted one. And this little guy needed a home so I though you two would be a perfect match." The little kitten was sleeping carelessly in the box with a piece of wooly fabric. He was staring down at him with a blank expression. I hope he isn't angry. "I-if you don't want him that's okay too, you know. I'll take him home with me if you don't want to claim him." I said hopefully. This kitten really reminded me of Sasuke and I really want him to keep him.

"No," Sasuke said smiling to himself. "No, I want to keep him. Thank you very much, Hinata." I smiled at him and bowed.

"Thank you for accepting him. I'm sure he'll be very happy with you." I said smiling even wider.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin whined tugging at Sasuke's sleeve. "Are you really going take care you this filthy animal? I hate cats." She said pouting.

"Oh shut it, Karin. They were having a moment." Mikoto-san said glaring at her. I mentally gave her thumbs up for shutting Karin up. I've only just met her and she's already starting to annoy me.

**Mikoto's Perspective**

"Oh shut it Karin. They were having a moment." I said glaring at her. She so ruined that for them. The way Sasuke looks at Hinata-chan makes me think he's in love with her. Though I know Hinata-chan has lost her memories of the past I do remember how they used to play together when they were children. I wouldn't mind if she married Sasuke at all, if fact I'd be overjoyed. As long as she marries one of my sons it's okay. Sasuke used to come home swearing she would be his future wife. He looked up at her lovingly and I smiled softly to myself.

Sasuke, now that I see you two, I might just take your word for it. Now all you have to do is tell her how much you love her and you have it in the bag. That and convince the elders to let you marry her. Good luck with that.

**To be continued...**

_~You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." –Dr. Seuss_

**A/N: That was chapter eleven. I hoped you enjoyed reading because I definitely enjoyed writing this. I love reading the reviews you guys write to me. They are really encouraging and helpful. I really appreciate them and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter but feel no pressure to do so. If you have any questions, critiques or comments at all, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll update VERY VERY soon. So stay tuned.**

**Evil Triumphs**


	12. Chapter 12: Good Luck With That Part II

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Chapter 12: **_Good Luck With That Part II_

_~The secret to humor is surprise. –Aristotle_

**Mikoto's Perspective**

Good luck with that. I shook my head at the unpleasant thought of the elders. They're very strict people, though they may be old they're also obstinate about the decisions they make. And I must admit, they don't fancy the Hyuuga too much. Therefore that will be a huge obstacle for them to face. I cleared my throat to get Hinata-chan's attention. Her head snapped in my direction at the gesture.

"So," I started with a wide smile. "What's his name?" She stopped and blinked at me for a couple of seconds.

"Well… I hadn't thought of a name for him. I thought Sasuke would want to do that." She replied thoughtfully and then turned her head back to Sasuke. "What do you want to name him?" She asked.

**Hinata's Perspective**

"What do you want to name him?" I asked him. He looked down at me confused and bit his lip.

"How about… Taiki." He said. We looked at him confused (**A/N: Taiki means radiance which is contradicting the colour of the kitten**). That doesn't make any sense.

"Ano… how about another one." Mikoto-san said gingerly. I nodded my head in agreement. That definitely isn't the best name for the little guy. He sat in thought for a minute and leaned on the wall. We all anxiously awaited an answer, while he began tapping his foot on the ground.

"Hmmm," He sighed loudly. "I think I like the name Hachi." He finally announced. I arched a brow.

"Hachi, why Hachi?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"We met in the eighth month of the year, that's why." He said casually. I giggled.

"If anything, you should have named him 'Coffee Stain'." I said smiling at him. Karin snorted from the other side of us. I ignore her attention seeking action and continue to smile. I'm so glad he likes him. That and I didn't even have to spend any money. I trail of footsteps were heard coming our way. I swear the space in this room is decreasing by the minute.

"Sweetheart," called a deep voice. A man with brown hair that went just above his shoulders. "Who are you all talking to?" He asked. He looked around at them and then to me. His eyes locked on mine. "Hyuuga." Mikoto-san laughed at his remark.

"Not just any Hyuuga." She said to him.

"Huh, then which kind?" He asked. I feel a bit insulted that he just objectified me but I'm willing to overlook that. He looked at me again then a revelation could be seen in his eyes. "Hyuuga heiress Hinata." He clarified. I nodded then bowed.

"Season's greetings, Uchiha-sama." I say still bowing. It might have been my imagination but I felt as if the air just got thicker. I pulled myself back up to find the man giving me a light smile.

"Season's greetings to you as well, Hyuuga-sama." He replied bowing slightly.

"Oh no, please just call me Hinata, please." I said waving my hands frantically.

"Aw," Mikoto-san says giggling. "Hinata-chan is so bashful." I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Well, I should be going now. I'm sure outo-san is worried about me." I said backing away towards to door. Being here is starting to make me uncomfortable.

"You're leaving already? I didn't even get to offer you cake." She said deflated. I feel bad now.

"We could hang out sometime if you want Mikoto-san. I mean not right now but you know, another day of your choice." I said trying to cheer her up. It worked.

"Really?" She asked excitedly jumping up and down. I nodded my head. "Yay! Then let's go shopping together on New Year's Eve. We'll get you some clothes that actually make you look like a girl instead of a cross-dresser." If you didn't catch that, then I'll just tell you that my pride flew out of the window.

"Uh…yeah okay. That sounds great." I said feeling that my dignity was stripped from me. I walked for the door and waved to everyone.

"Oh yes, before I forget," Sasuke said taking a small envelope out of his pocket and tossed it to me. "There's my Christmas present to you. Don't open it until you get home." He commanded. I nodded.

"Thank you, and have a Merry Christmas." I said waving once more to them and shutting the door behind me. I looked at the envelope so tempted to open it right here and now but I know I'd be breaking my oath. I sighed and stuffed it into my pocket. I'd better get home before someone realizes I'm gone.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

_That evening 7:42_

I lay on my bed in my pajamas and snuggling into my pillow. I got a good amount of presents today. Neji gave me a cook book, Hikari bought me a bunny rabbit plush (I named him Angus), and Uncle called to say Merry Christmas. He also said he'd come really soon to give me the present in person. I wonder exactly soon means to him.

I snatched the envelope Sasuke gave me from off of the nightstand next to my bed. He told me I could open it when I got home but I didn't have time. I guess there's no time like the present, as they say. I ripped open the top carefully and took a small card out of it. It read:

We want to wish Hyuuga Hinata a Happy Eighteenth Birthday! We would like you to join us in this celebration on:

Date- 27 December

Time- 8:15-10:00

Location- At the High School

Please make this a very special day for her by not only bringing yourself but an awesome present.

RSVP as soon as possible

Post Script: No present no entrance.

I felt myself frown. Those idiots can't be serious. They actually went through with their plan to humiliate me at a social gathering. So this is what Uncle meant by 'soon'. They probably sent this to him weeks ago. And this right here is a way of telling me to come. I shouldn't go just to spite them all. In fact I won't go. They can watch me not come to their stupid party.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

_Two days later at 7:28_

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I took off my headphones and got up to answer it but it burst open with a loud bang that knocked me down. I gasped when I saw Tenten, Sakura, and Ino there.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Who let you in?" Who let them in? How did they know which room was mine? Ino shook her head.

"That's not what's important right now." She said.

"But what is important is—" Tenten chimed in.

"That you have a party to go to in forty-seven minutes." Sakura finished for them. I looked at what they were wearing. Sakura had on a long sleeved jade green dress that stopped right above her knees and white heels plus a white purse to match. Tenten was wearing a pink qipao with read embroidery with black Chinese slippers and her hair was in one fancy bun on her left side. Ino was sporting a blue halter top dress that puffed out near the torso and ended below her knees. These girls sure know how to accessorize.

"Who let you in the mansion?" I asked again. Hikari stepped out from behind and pushed passed them to get to me. She came over and grabbed my ear to pull me up. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"I'm the one that let them in. You got a problem with that?" She hissed at me. I shook my head out of fear. "Good. Now these nice girls are here to help you get dressed for your party." Sakura looked at the watch on her wrist and shakes her head.

"We don't have much time so this will be a rush job." Sakura said to Ino and Tenten and they nodded. They advancing on me but I tried backing up.

"I think you can I can manage getting dressed on my own." I said shaking my head. "Honestly I think it'd be best if I didn't go at all."

"Nonsense! You're going to this party whether you like it or not." Hikari scolded. I groaned. It's four against one so I have no chance of escape. This is just a pill that I'll have to swallow.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I walked into the school's gymnasium after my round of torture with the girls. When they say beauty is pain, they were not lying. But I think the worst part was when they plucked my eyebrows. The ancient romans have nothing on them in the torture department. I saw a lot of people talking and standing around. The music was classical and soothing. I saw a bunch of people that I know but there are a few others I didn't recognize. Lots of decorations were scattered around everywhere. It wasn't too loud and the environment seems to be controlled.

"Well looks who's here," A voice on the microphone said. Everyone looked to the front of the room. It was Uncle. He was wearing a black suit and a wide smile on his face. "The birthday girl is finally here." Everyone was looking around and saying: 'What? Where is she?' and 'I don't see her.' He sighed. "The one in the back. Hinata sweetie, raise your hand." He said pointing to me. I blushed and waved my hand in the air. Everyone was looking at me now and I was sweating. I hope the make-up doesn't melt off of my face. I force a smile and laugh nervously. "Don't just stand there, come on up here." I slowly walked up to the front trying not to fall in the heels I was forced to wear. Yes, I said _forced_. I didn't wear these things willingly. I think I've expressed my blatant loathing for high heels before. I made my way to Uncle's side. He smiled and hugged me. The people in the crowd went 'aw'. I inwardly rolled my eyes at them all. This may look like a precious moment but in reality I didn't come here of my own volition. He released me and smiled.

"Would you like to say a few words to your guests, Hinata-chan?" He asked me. No, no I would not like to say a few words to these people.

"Sure, I'd like that very much." I replied with a smile and took the microphone from him. I tapped it to see if it was working then cleared my throat. "Hello everyone, first I'd like to say thank you all for going out of your way to come here I really appreciate it. Its everyday a girl turns eighteen years old. And also I'd like to say thank you to those who planned this party. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. That is all." I said handing the microphone back to Uncle. The crowd of people clapped loudly. I don't think that little speech deserved a round of applause but whatever. I turned back to Uncle who seemed to want to talk to me. "Uncle, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. You look gorgeous, like a true lady. I never thought that I'd catch you in high heels." He said.

"Yeah me neither." I laughed. "So, how's Britain?"

"It's fabulous so far. It rains a lot but the sound of rain helps me get my work done faster so I'm never behind on anything. Itachi's a big help too. He's definitely a hard worker and very punctual. I'm glad I decided to take him with me."

"Well, it's good that someone is helping you. I think it's nice to have a traveling companion." I said.

"Speaking of companions, Itachi is here as well." He said elbowing me suggestively. I blushed and turned away. I couldn't hide under my bangs anymore because of the way my hair was. It was up in a high ponytail with corkscrew curls coming just below my shoulders, my bangs were pinned to the sides with hair pins. "He's over at the food stand talking to Sasuke right now. You should go and say something to him. After all, he came from such a long way to attend your eighteenth birthday party. So, why don't you at least say hello." He said pushing me toward the food stand.

I haven't even been here ten minutes and already I have to pay my respects. Can't I just let people come to me? That would be so much easier. That aside, I have a horrible feeling about going over there. A dangerous aura is emanating from the food stand.

**Madara's Perspective**

"…So, why don't you say hello." I say pushing her in the direction of the food stand. She stumbles forward a little then catches her balance. She's already unbalanced enough on a daily basis and those heels aren't doing her any favours. She looks back at me worriedly and I give her a reassuring smile. I don't blame her for not wanting to go over there. I wouldn't want to be within a mile radius of them at the moment.

Itachi and Sasuke were fighting earlier. Well no, it was more like Sasuke was yelling at Itachi and he was retorting back calmly. Nonetheless, it wasn't a pretty sight to see. I don't have a clue as to what they're arguing about but I certainly don't want to interfere. If I did they would no doubt rip me to tethers.

I think if it's Hinata-chan talking to them, she could calm them down. That is, unless they are fighting about her. If they are, then she might make matters worse. Either way I get some free entertainment. Don't think badly of me for throwing her under the bus, I'm just mediating the situation in my own special way. And besides, lately I've heard from Mikoto that Sasuke (for the second time in his life) has taken a strong liking to Hinata-chan. Unfortunately for him, so has Itachi. Sasuke may have spent more time with her and he may be cute but everyone knows that Itachi is quite the charmer. Not only that but he's also really handsome. He's one of those lucky men who always know how to sweep any woman off their feet no matter the circumstance. But then again, Hinata-chan isn't just 'any woman'.

She's very different but different doesn't always mean good. She's a hard nut to crack, I'll give her that. Trying to win her heart over will be a serious challenge for the both of them. So I say to them, good luck with that. Now all that is left to do is to see how this whole things turns out. I wonder what will happen next. How will Sasuke manage to overcome the obstacle named Itachi? Will our heroine be won over by said obstacle? How is Karin going to react to all of this? Will Hinata-chan make it to the food stand before she trips and breaks her neck in those heels? I guess you'll have to find out next time in Epitome of—Wait… why am I narrating? Take it away Evil Triumphs.

_~Now and then it's good to pause in our pursuit of happiness and just be happy." –Guillaume Apollinaire_

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading chapter twelve. I hoped you enjoyed reading because I enjoyed writing it.**__**If you have any questions, requests, critiques or comments then don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it if you review but feel no pressure to do so. I'll update soon so stay tuned. **_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	13. Chapter 13: Good Luck With That Part III

I don't own Naruto or characters.

_**A/N: The bold words in this chapter is Hinata's inner consciousness that lives in the recesses of her mind where the memories of her past are buried.**_

**Chapter 13:**_ Good Luck With That Part III_

_~Happiness quite unshared can scarcely be called happiness; it has no taste.  
― Charlotte Brontë_

I stumbled a little on my way over to the food stand. A couple of people said hi and some hugged me. This only made it harder for me to make my way over. It's hard to focus on where I'm going and trying to not fall in these shoes at the same time. I don't know how models do it; I have a new found respect for them. Anyway, as I was saying… it is very difficult to walk and think in these shoes at the same time. I just want to hurry up and get there. I see a cake and I need to see what kind it is. I refuse to eat chocolate cake. It will be edible if it's vanilla but definitely not chocolate. But all of that will have to wait until I get done talking to Itachi. I sigh at the thought. I hope he won't start a whole conversation with me. I search for him and look around while still walking to the food stand. Then I spot him standing with his arms crossed around his chest nodding his head and muttering things every once in a while. I can't see the person he's talking to yet so I walk faster to try and reach him. With every step I see more and more of the person. They were wearing a black suit & blue tie and had it looked like they have spiky black hair. As I got closer and closer it turns out that it is Sasuke. He's glaring up at Itachi and I'm not that good at reading lips but it looks very much like he's cursing him out.

I finally reached them and was approaching Itachi from behind. I tapped lightly on his right shoulder and he turned around with a concentrated frown on his face. It quickly changed to a kind and friendly smile when he noticed that it was me. I laughed nervously for what seemed like the millionth time today and he smiled back turned around completely. He hovered at least two and a half heads over me.

"Hinata-san it's so good to see you." He said taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"It is good to see you too, Itachi-san." I replied still holding my blush. "Well… Uncle told me that you were here so I just wanted to say 'hello' to you. I know you both came from a long way and I'm sorry to have troubled you." And with that said, he laughed. His laughter was deep and rich. I can't lie that I found this very attractive. I felt my face get redder at the thought.

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all. In fact I think it was worth it coming here, I'm truly enjoying myself." He said still smiling.

"That's good." I said.

"Ahem!" An angry voice cleared their throat from behind Itachi. He was too tall so I couldn't even stand on my tip-toes to see and so I just looked around him. It was Sasuke; I had completely forgotten about him. Now I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me want to puke. And in the recesses of my mind a voice is telling me that to have forgotten about him and talking to another man in the process is indeed equivalent to cheating on him. This is very weird, because we're not dating or married or even friends with benefits. He's just a friend that also happens to be my current headmaster as well; there's absolutely nothing wrong with that at all. I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Oh hi Sasuke," I said waving to him. He looked annoyed and his eye was twitching rapidly. I stepped away from Itachi and slid over to talk to Sasuke. I don't know why but being around him is more a comfort zone for me. "How's it going?" I asked. He looked relieved to have me away from his tranquil older brother.

"It's alright I guess. You look great." He said. I blushed again. I hadn't bothered to look in the mirror before I left so I wouldn't know. I _do_ know that I'm wearing a strapless lavender coloured dress. It has a thick white ribbon that goes around my torso just above my abdomen. The dress comes down to my knees and has a frilly hem. I didn't like that it was strapless so I pulled out a white shawl to cover myself up even if it is just a little bit. I don't have any stockings on because they thought it wouldn't compliment the dress at all.

"Thank you, you look 'great' as well." I said making slight grandioso expressions. He laughed at my messy display. I sighed feeling much more comfortable now. I have no idea how to talk to a man like Itachi. Sasuke is so easy to be around just like a little kid who will be fascinated by anything and everything you do. With Itachi I have to think about what I'm saying and try not to do anything stupid.

"So, are you having fun? I mean if you weren't that would kind of suck, you know. 'Cause Tenten, Ino and Sakura would get on me for it." He said smirking. I giggled. I knew that they really would even though it wouldn't be his fault at all.

"I guess, I haven't been here that long but so far I like it. I appreciate you guys planning all of this. It's not as bad as I thought that it would be. I hope you didn't spend too much money on this." I said. I'd be very upset if they did. My birthday isn't that special. A hand landed on my shoulder from behind.

"Don't worry about things like that Hinata-chan. We had everything taken care of." Ino said smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"This is the least we could do for you. I mean we were so cruel to you and all and you forgave and stuff." Tenten chirped.

"Such a kindred soul. She's far too pure and forgiving. If I was her I'd send you all to hell." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up, baka!" Sakura said. "No one asked you. We already know we don't deserve her kindness, there's no need to rub it in."

"Oh, oh yes there is a need. If it's there why not take the opportunity? You're so lucky she's such a pacifist otherwise you'd all be mincemeat." He said. I can tell that this was only the beginning of a violent feud and I'll just get caught in the crossfires. I inched away slowly as they began to fight. I hate conflict and most of the time I try to avoid it. When I was far enough away I stopped but bumped into someone's back. I spun around and bowed.

"I'm sorry about that." I say. I looked down at their shoes. There was a male with leather black shoes and a woman with navy blue heels. Her feet were very pale and you could see her blue veins.

"Watch where you're going next time!" The woman hissed at me. "Great now you knocked us off of our cadence." That voice seems so familiar. I stand up fully to find an angry Mikoto-san. She was looking around vigorously. "How are we going to find Hinata-chan at this rate? She's probably all of the way across the room now." Uchiha-sama was next to her with his arms crossed. He sighed.

"She's right in front of us sweetheart." He said shaking his head. "Please excuse her Hinata-san; she forgot her contacts at home." He said regarding me.

"Ano… It's alright Uchiha-sama." I said. "Hello Mikoto-san, it's good to see you here." She giggled and looked down at me.

"Well hello Hinata-chan," She said innocently. What a drastic change in mood she's acting like her random lashing out at me didn't even happen. "Fancy meeting you here huh?"

"'Fancy', yeah right. You literally beat an invitation out of Sasuke. He was bleeding to death on the floor when you finally got your claws on one of them." He said rolling his eyes. Mikoto-san gave him a glare that said 'shut the heck up or I'll rip your throat out'. I swallowed some spit that was bottled up on my mouth. If looks could kill he would most certainly be dead.

"When I heard there was a party being held for Hinata-chan I just couldn't help coming. I enjoy social gathering very much." She said smiling again.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." I said pressing my index fingers together. It was something I used to do when I was nervous a long time ago. I thought I'd kicked that habit but it seems it comes back every once in a while.

"So, have you seen Itachi or Sasuke here?" She asked. I blushed lightly.

"Yes, we talked a bit. It was nice seeing Itachi-san again." I said trying to keep the conversation going. I don't want to talk with anyone else at the moment. Sasuke is still fighting with Sakura and Itachi makes me have to think and everyone else just likes to talk about simple nothings that I don't care for. I feel just as comfortable around Mikoto-san as I do Sasuke. I don't know why but she reminds me of someone. Possibly. . .my mother. Yes, mother that is who she is like. She could be crude and cold to one minute but sweet the next. She was also very truthful; not the kind sugar-coated way but the hurtful and insensitive way. But no matter how much her bipolar behaviour and awful truths annoyed me at the end of the day I knew she meant well. I always had fun with her. It makes me sad to think that she's gone.

**Gone, why is she gone again?**

I— I don't know. Well… I don't remember.

**You don't remember? Or is it that… you don't **_**want**_** to remember?**

What do you mean? I told you that I don't remember.

**What do I mean? I mean, have you ever tried to remember? Or did you just assume that you couldn't do it? You wrote it off before you even tried. Ha! Typical little Hinata-chan.**

My head started to hurt really badly. I clasped onto it in attempt to stop the pain but it was futile.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Mikoto-san said worriedly. I shook my head.

"It's n-nothing just a slight headache." I said dismissively. A bead of sweat dropped down my face and my breathing got heavier. The pain in my head did not cease but got worse. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." I say quickly before running off. I headed towards the girls restroom at a fast walking speed. I pushed the doors open and ran into a stall. Instantly I hovered over the toilet and puked. Breathing was out of the question so I then began to strain for air. My throat was beginning to burn because of the stomach acid it came in contact with. With the little oxygen I was getting my vision started blurring. I'm getting dizzy and I began to choke on my vomit. It would be such a shame if I were to die from asphyxiation on my birthday. I coughed and coughed until I felt secure enough to lift my head. I flushed the toilet and forced myself from the ground. I held my hand to my mouth to avoid another episode and drug my feet over to the sinks. I slouched over one and panted still trying to maintain breathe at a steady pace. I turned the water on and scooped some into my mouth to gargle it.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice from behind me said. I looked up into the mirrors to see Sasuke's fiancé leaning on a stall and looking back at me.

"Screw off I don't have time for you right now Karmin-san." I sneered uncharacteristically. I'm not in the mood for her whole 'over protective fiancé' crap right now. I don't feel well and I don't think I can deal with any harassment at the moment. She looked angry at me.

"My name isn't Karmin, its Karin!" She yelled at me. I groaned.

"The sound of your hideous voice is irritating my ears. Please shut up." I say as politely as I can. This only mad her angrier; Kami, can't she see that I'm under the weather? She must actually be dumber than she looks. "Why are you even here? If you're here to harass me then get out. I mean who hangs around in bathrooms and waits for someone to come? That's just weird. Do you really have _that_ much free time?" I said agitated that she was still here.

"What did you just—" She was cut off by the slamming of the entrance door. Mikoto-san was coming in. She looked really concerned as she walked to my side.

"Sweetie, are you doing alright. When I saw you run out like that I got so worried. You gave me quite a scare." She said genuinely. Then she looked at Karmin. "Karin, what did you do to her?"

"What? I didn't do anything to her. She was puking all over the place when I got here." She said indignantly.

"Yeah, that's a likely story. There's no need to be so crude. Why didn't you at least try to help her? Are you really that selfish? If this is how you treat one of Sasuke's friends then I'm afraid to see how you treat my little boy." She said angrily. Karmin looked stunned to hear that.

"I would never be rude to Sasuke! I love him with all of my heart. The only reason you say stuff like that is because you're jealous that I have him!" She yelled at her. Mikoto-san gasped. What a bitch. She had no right to say that. That was definitely crossing some lines.

"Shut your trap four-eyes. As if Sasuke could love a pig like you." I said weakly. Despite that my tone was acidic. How could she say that too the mother of the man she claims to hold so dear? Something like that is beyond me. I stand up to support myself and glare at the woman who had insulted Mikoto-san. "We should go Mikoto-san, I'm sure the others are worrying about us." I said taking her hand. She grasps onto it tightly as I lead the way out of the room and back to the guests. Ha! If she thinks that she can win Sasuke's heart over with a demeanor like that, then good luck with that Karmin. He seems like a momma's boy so I know he'd take her opinion of his fiancé into consideration.

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto-san said. I noticed that I was still holding her hand and that was okay with me. I could tell she was still slightly hurt by Karin's comment. "Are you feeling better? Please be honest." I sighed.

"Not really but I think I can manage to get through the night. I mean this is a party for me so I should be able to enjoy myself no matter the circumstance." I said looking back at her smiling. She smiled back and hugged me tightly. I know that it's not a good idea to get attached to her but still. I can't help it. I lost my mother at a young age and I guess I see her as an easy replacement. That's wrong and I know it. But really can you blame me though? If someone's offering me motherly attention I'll take it in a heartbeat. Kami knows I don't get it at home so I leech off of others. But I don't care at the moment. I'm just content with it for now. I know I'm going to regret it when I leave at the end of the school year. I hope it doesn't come too soon.

_~Man is the cruelest animal. -Friedrich Nietzsche_

_**A/N: I'm sorry if the 'four eyes' comment offended anyone, that was not my intentions. Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. I'm on vacation at the moment and I was feeling lazy. That and I was getting into the Olympic games. I love watching them! But I digress; if you have any requests, comments, critiques or even questions then don't hesitate to ask me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay tuned.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	14. Chapter 14: This Woman Is Crazy

I don't own Naruto, characters, The Matrix, Men in black, Cold Case, or CSI.

**Chapter 14:**_ This Woman is Crazy_

_~Peace begins with a smile...  
― Mother Teresa_

_RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG_! I heard my cellphone go off loudly on my night stand next to my bed. I uncurled my left arm from the covers that I was cocooned in and groped around on the stand to find it. I knocked a couple other things over in the process but I'll worry about that later. Finally I had reached my cellular device. I drug it into my cocoon and pressed the 'answer' button pulling it to my ear.

"Hello," I said groggily. The person on the other end laughed.

"Did you just wake up?" It asked. I grunted and sat up letting my messy hair fall all over my face. I'm too tired to try and decipher who's on the other side of the line.

"Not to be rude but who is this?" I asked still very drowsy. I'm not in the mood for this right now. It's too early.

"Hn. You really _did_ just wake up." The voice said amused. Are they mocking me? "This is Sasuke, baka. It's half past ten. To be honest you should already be awake. Or maybe I'm just an early riser. Well whatever, that doesn't matter right now. We'll talk about your bad habits later." Bad habits? Sleeping in is not a bad habit. Maybe I had a long night the day before. I don't sleep in _that_ often. What is Sasuke calling this early for anyway?

"Why are you calling me? And how did you get my cellphone number in the first place. I never gave it to you!" I exclaimed.

"To answer your second question: you don't need to know. You don't need to give me your number for me to know it. And as for the first… Well do you know the date?" I sat quiet and waited for him to answer. I didn't know the date. I often lose track of it when I'm not in school. And school has been on hiatus for two weeks so far. I heard Sasuke sigh from the other side in the line. "It's the thirtieth of December." I stayed silent. Is that supposed to be special day or something? "As in the day my okaa-san tricked you into going shopping with her." Oh crap. That was all I could think at the moment.

"Oh crap," Was all I could say at the moment. I'd completely forgotten about that.

"'Oh crap' is right. She's on her way to pick you up right now. Get dressed and ready quickly." I threw my covers off of myself and hopped out of bed still holding the phone to my ear. "Oh and wear something nice. Like a skirt or something. I don't want her coming home to tell me that you dress like a boy." I clicked my tongue against my teeth.

"Shut up." I hissed at him. He laughed for a second and then cleared his throat. "Good bye Sasuke." I said.

"One more thing before you go." He said suddenly. I answered with a 'hm' attempting to talk while a white turtle neck on. He sighed yet again but this time it seemed to have more grievance in it. "Karin's coming along with you." I stood still.

"Who's Karin?" I ask. I can't recollect anyone by that name.

"My fiancé, baka. You know, the red-headed chick who wears glasses. She's always complaining about somethin or just being annoying." Then it hit me.

"You mean Karmin?! Oh I kind of dislike her. She's really mean." I say. That's the last thing I would have liked to hear. She'll totally kill the buzz. I put my hair back with yet another white head band and I pick a light purple skirt from my closet. It goes down to my ankles. I don't want to show too much skin. At least with a skirt I won't have to worry about Mikoto-san talking about me. "I think I can put up with her for a couple of hours. It shouldn't be a problem so you don't have to worry." I told reassured him.

"That's good to hear. Just watch out for her, okay. She's vicious and might try to hurt you." He said.

"What?! Why would she try to hurt me?" I asked taken aback.

"Err… don't worry about that right now. Just be aware of your surroundings." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure okay." I say gingerly.

"Now, tell me," Sasuke said seriously. I stopped looking through my pile of shoes for my black flats. What could he want to know that he doesn't already? He doesn't sound like he's playing around. Maybe he's looking for the leprechaun I was thinking about earlier this year. "What are you wearing?" I blushed.

"W-what?!" I squeaked "That's not a question you ask someone!"

"I'm serious; tell me what you're wearing. I can't have you looking like a boy or even worse a nun. I'm doing this for your sake and mine. And I didn't even mean it the way you thought, pervert." He laughed. I got redder.

"I'm not a pervert you jerk! If anything you're the pervert. You don't go asking people strange questions that could be easily taken the wrong way." I said trying to explain myself. He only laughed harder at this. "You know what, I'm hanging up. I bid you adieu Sasuke." I said snapping my phone shut and resuming my search for my black flats. Sasuke, you can be such an idiot sometimes. There was a knock on my door and someone came in. I know its Hikari. She's the only one who will enter my room without me actually saying it's okay to come in.

"Hinata-chama, a strange woman in a suspicious looking black car with heavily tinted windows is here to pick you." She said. "She's too pretty to be a kidnapper so I'm not worried." Then she left and kept the door open. Way to be concerned about me Hikari. You should know it's always the person you least expect to be the killer. That's how it is in all of the _Cold Case_'s and _CSI_'s. I shook away the thought and scrambled for my shoes. I found them hiding under my worn out sneakers and slid them on. I grabbed the small purse I got from one of the guest at my birthday party a few days ago. I had at least four-hundred thousand yen in there. I don't want to bring too much or too little and I think four-hundred thousand is a fair amount. I rush out of my room and down the stairs to the front door. I get my coat, hat etcetera down from the rack and put them on quickly. I cell phone is in the purse just in case of emergencies.

"I'm leaving!" I call out for Hikari to hear. I know she's the only one besides Neji who really cares. But Neji's probably buried in work from university to notice. In fact I barely see him around the mansion anymore. It's like he's not even here. When I get home I'll be sure to check on him. I open up the door and run out closing it behind me. It's snowing out here but I don't mind it at all. I love the snow. Winter is by far my favourite season. I run to the very suspicious looking black vehicle in my drive way. If I didn't know who was in it I would swear these people were kidnappers. The driver gets out. He's a tall lean man with shaggy auburn hair. He's wearing a black suit and tie with black sunglasses. Scratch what I said earlier. They don't look like kidnappers anymore. If anything they might be the _Men in Black_ or a _Smith_ from _The Matrix_. He opened the back door for me and I slid in.

"Hello Hinata-chan," Mikoto-san said immediately hugging me affectionately as I got in. Mr. Smith closed the door behind me.

"Hello, Mikoto-san," I say. "It's good to see you again." She let go and giggled.

"Oh you're so sweet. That's why I love you so much." She said. The red-headed girl next to her grunted.

"Good morning Karmin-san." I said with a stale tone. She looked at me furious.

"My name is—"

"We both know what you're name is, so stop being so attention-seeking." Mikoto-san said disregarding Karmin's frustrated huffs.

"Where to Mikoto-sama?" Mr. Smith asked looking back at her. She put a finger on her chin.

"How about that expensive new mall that they just built near town; I've been dying to go there." She answered happily.

"You got it." He said pulling off. I buckled my seat belt and positioned myself up so I could cross my legs.

"So Hinata-chan how does it feel to finally be a woman?" Mikoto-san asked me.

"Good I guess. I don't feel any different than I did two months ago." I replied. It's true, I still feel like the same ditsy Hinata. I might have aged in years but as far as maturing mentally I've come to a standstill. I'm still as oblivious and naïve as I've always been. In short, my mind is completely stagnate. Right now I can't tell if that's had a positive or a negative effect on me.

"I suppose that's a good thing in some aspects. But as for your wardrobe goes, it needs a good amount of work. I noticed you're wearing a skirt today; that's a good start. In fact, you look like a very promising young lady." She said nodding her head approvingly. Thank you Kami-sama. I leaned over slightly so I could whisper something to her.

"Ano Mikoto-san if you don't mind my asking: why did you bring Karmin along with you?" I asked quietly. She held a hand up to cover her mouth.

"It wasn't my idea in the first place. She is always over the mansion like a piece of the furniture acting as useless as ever. Fugaku begged me to get her out of the mansion. It was starting to smell like whore."

"You know I can hear you!" Karmin hissed at us.

"Yes, I did realize that sweet heart." She replied calmly. Karmin's eye twitched and she bit her lip trying to hold back whatever she was about to say. I'd tread carefully if I were her; Mikoto-san doesn't seem to be in the mood for her nonsense today. About ten minutes later my curiosity got the better of me.

"Mikoto-san, what are we shopping for?" I asked. I'm sure she has already told me but I've forgotten. I thought she'd be irritating about repeating herself but instead she looked very delighted.

"Party clothes of course." I looked at her very confused. "We're holding a New Year's Eve party tonight and I want you come. I already relayed it with your outo-san about a month ago and he said you could come."

"A month ago?! But I hadn't even met you a month ago." I exclaimed. She laughed maniacally.

"Yes well, I'd already heard so much about you so I thought it'd be good to have you there. And besides it's not like you could actually refuse the offer. As if I'd let you." She said still laughing. This woman is crazy.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

The car parked in front of the mall's entrance. We were parked on the left side facing out so I had to wait for the other two to get out first.

"Thank you Mr. Smith." I said walking in. He was holding the mall's door for us. He blushed and smiled.

"You are welcome, young lady." He said bowing then leaving to park the car.

"Alright now," Mikoto-san said. I look around the area I'm standing in. It was so big and fancy. The walls were painted a golden yellow colour and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. _Suit for solo cello in G Majour-Prelude_ was playing softly in the background. Quiet small talk could be heard throughout the halls as well as the sound of heels clanking. The sound of these things resonating through the air made a peculiar but lovely sound. Everyone here was wore flashy yet simplistic clothing fitting for the cold weather and they were all so beautiful. I suddenly felt under dressed. This doesn't seem like a place where I belong. I lower my head. Sasuke was right; I should have worn something nice. Well, something nicer. I _do_ look like nun no even worse: an under paid new kindergarten teacher who doesn't know what she's in for with the evil hellions she's supposed to educate. "Which store should we harass first?"

"Ano, Mikoto-san," I say. "May I go to the restroom first?"

"Sure go ahead Hinata-chan. I'll go to the clothing store and search for some things that will look good on you. Don't get kidnapped." She said waving. Karmin followed close behind with her arms folded.

I run off to the large map of the mall that says '**you are here**' in bold ink. I look around for the bathroom and spot one that was close to me. All I have to do is go straight and make a right. I go out to follow the directions and find the bathroom and find it. I walk in. It's just as lavish as it is outside. The sinks are made of blue granite and the stall doors are a white marble. The cheapest thing in here has to be the stainless steel faucet.

Three minutes later I emerge from the restroom. I readjust my purse to my right side and begin to walk. Now that I think about it, Mikoto-san didn't even say what store she'd be in. Oh well, if I just look around long enough I'm bound to find her. All I need is a bit of patience and perseverance. I know I can do this.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Alright, there is no way I can do this. I sit down on the edge of the wishing fountain and rest my elbows on my knees. I can keep this up much longer. I should have never left Mikoto-san's side. Not only that, but my legs are hurting from walking so much.

**Only Thirty minutes and you're already tired? Are you serious? You didn't even walk that far.**

Oh, it's you again. What do you want? The voice in my head sighed.

**You're out of shape. Get up and search for Mikoto-san.**

Shut up! You can't tell me what to do! In fact I don't even know why I'm talking to you. The voice stayed quiet. I don't know why but sometimes it just comes and says stuff. Sometimes I even find myself striking up a conversation with it. It's been with me for as long as I can remember. It only comes around once in a while. At the party the other night was the first time it had said anything to me in almost two years. I was so surprised that I got sick. Well surprised isn't the right word; perhaps 'overwhelmed' might do. It's really mean to me most of the time and tells me how stupid I am but then at other times I'm able to find solace in its words. Now is not one of those 'other times'.

**Fine. Do what you want Hinata. Go ahead and get fat for all I care. Don't come crying to me when you're obese and need construction workers just to get you out of bed. **

Alright already! Kami you make so mad! I stand up quickly and someone bumps into. I stumble backwards but the person stops me from falling into the fountain. Instead of me getting all wet and soggy a young man took the fall for me. This deed earned a couple of gasps from the bystanders in the area.

**Hahaha! You should've seen your face Hinata. How priceless.**

Shut up you delusion. You did that on purpose didn't you?

**Darn straight I did. And it was worth harassing you over.**

"Are you alright." I asked the boy. He looked up at me and laughed with a wide grin. He was wearing big orange tinted goggles on his face. How odd.

"Yeah I'm okay. Anyway, I'm more concerned about you." He said. I held my hand out to him. He took it and I pulled himself up.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry that happened to you." I said to him.

"Don't worry about it, hime." He said. I dug my handkerchief out of my purse and handed it to him. "Thanks," He smiled at me softly. I blushed and began to fidget. "You got a name hime?"

"Yes, I do. It's—"

"Hinata-chan!" I turned around. It was Mikoto-san along with Karmin. She was waving and running toward me. "Oh Hinata-chan, I've found the perfect outfit for you. I love it so I know you will too." She said smiling. She looked at me and then to the boy next to me.

"Is that you Obito-kun?" Mikoto-san asked him.

_~"A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song." _

― _Maya Angelou_

_**A/N: That my friends was chapter fourteen. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. I'm putting Obito in here off of a request from **__**el H.H**_**. **_**Thank you for the request; they help me spice the story up. And as for **__**yur fan**__**'s request, I swear I will work the Akatsuki members into it next chapter. If you have any comments, critiques, requests or questions please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay tuned because next update will be very soon.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I just came in from playing out in a heavy rainstorm with my older sister/editor. It was super fun. Next time it rains heavily you need to get out and have some fun. Splash around in the puddles and get wet. If you haven't done this, get that stick out of your butt and do it. Life is too short to pass such a simple pleasure over. **_

I don't own Naruto or characters.

**Chapter 15**

"Is that you Obito-kun?" Mikoto-san asked. He looked at her and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, how's it going Auntie?" He replied scratching his head. "Well, it looks like it's time for me to—"

"That's great! We need someone to carry our bags." She said grabbing him by the ear and tugging him. "Follow me Hinata-chan; I'll show you store where I saw the perfect outfit." I followed her to the unknown destination.

"Auntie wait I still have shopping of my own to do!" He said struggled fruitlessly.

"Well, you can get whatever you need once you're done helping us." She said not letting go of his ear. People standing nearby were laughing at the display. I have to admit that I found this comical as well.

"You're embarrassing me!" He told her.

"Calm down Obito-kun; it's not like you're going to find a decent girl in this mall. Well, no one other than Hinata-chan."

"Hey, what about me?! I'm here too." Karmin hissed at her.

"What about you? I know that you're here. I can see just fine." She said simply walking into a store. "Here we are." I didn't bother to look at the name of the store. I wouldn't remember it later anyway.

"Auntie," Obito whined. "My friends are waiting for me to meet them at the food court. I can't just leave them hanging." She walked off not looking back.

"Then tell them to come here and wait with you. In fact we could use the extra hands. In the meantime take a seat." She said ransacking through clothing rack. Obito sighed and sat down own one of the benches they had in the store.

"I guess there's no way out of this one. Once she gets started like this there's no stopping her." He mumbled crossing his legs. I slid onto the bench next to him and Karmin sat on the one across from us. She seems to be in a bad mood. She must be on her period.

"So," I said trying to make small talk. "Mikoto-san is your aunt." Obito looked at me.

"Yeah, my outo-chan and her siblings. What about you? Are you her niece on the other side of the family or something?" He asked arching an eyebrow. I shook my head. We both have blue hair but we are in no way shape or form related.

"No, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." I said. His eyes widened.

"_You're_ Hyuuga Hinata?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. "Dude, you're like legendary at our estate. You're all they're talking about as of late."

"Huh, why?" I asked. What did I do wrong? I haven't fouled anyone. Well, not to my knowledge. And I haven't done anything particularly lately.

"You don't know." I shook my head. If I knew would I really ask 'why'? "You did the impossible. Somehow you managed to steal not one but two hearts of Uchiha men."

"Two Uchiha hearts, I don't know what you mean. I know Itachi-san thinks highly of me but…" Who else could there be. I don't really know many Uchiha's.

"Ha! Thinks highly of you; that is an understatement. He talks about you a lot. In fact, if I wasn't so young I'd say he's in love with you. That one dinner meeting you two had must have been magical." He said smiling. Somehow that phrase seemed awfully familiar.

"We only met twice; he couldn't be in love with me." I said. Karmin snorted and turned her head away from me. What's her deal? She's been cranky all day.

"I can see why he likes you so much; you're gorgeous. You look even better than you do in the pictures." He said nodding his head as if agreeing with some fourth party that was commenting on my looks. Just to clarify things because I think I heard him wrong; did he say I look better than I do in the pictures? I think he did but I hope I heard him wrong. How did they even get a picture of me?

"What pictures are you talking about? I haven't taken any recently." I stated softly. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. I don't think I was supposed to know about this picture. But it looks like the cat is out of the bag now.

"Well, we kind of took candid photographs of you. When we heard Itachi had a crush on you we thought we'd do a little investigating. And that's when we found you; it's no big deal." He explained trying to downplay the situation. A vein tightens in my head. But there's no way to sugar coat stalking someone and taking photos of them; I might be wrong but I think that's against the law. Not only that but it's wrong morally as well. Do these Uchihas have no shame?

"Who is this 'we' that you speak of?" I asked feeling very irritable. I think he caught onto this and shivered. Our conversation was interrupted before he could fully explain by three guys that were dressed in very modern looking clothing. I'm not sure if modern is the word. They were dressed like those young hip teenagers do nowadays. The first and shortest one had red hair and brown eyes. The second to shortest had blue eyes, long blonde hair with some off it in a ponytail and his bangs were covering his left eye. The last guy was tall and had violet eyes with silver hair that was slicked back.

"What's up Obito?" The blonde haired one said with a wide grin on his face.

"It was those guys," Obito said pointing at the three guys. "They were the ones that took the photos of you, not me. I was just the onee who distributed them." The other guys looked confused.

"What are you talking about Obito?" The white haired one asked. Obito sighed and nodded his head in my direction. The three looked at me in shock. It appears as though they didn't notice me sitting here. Am I really that invisible? "Oh, hello gorgeous what's your name?" He asked me. The red-head shook his head.

"That's the Hyuuga heiress, teme. You know her; we stalked her and took photos of her for Itachi-san. We gave them to Obito afterwards, remember Hidan?" The read-head said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Hidan said in understanding. He held his hand out to me. "What's up Hyuuga-chama? As you know, I'm Hidan." I looked at him incredulously. He really expects me to accept that after I find out that he and his friends were taking candid photos of me. That's not how it works.

"Stop Hidan, you're scaring her." The blonde said.

"Screw off Deidara! She's just fine. And if she's afraid of anything, she's afraid of you, girl boy." Hidan retorted.

"You two are idiots. Clearly she's still in shock from this new revelation. I mean, we kind of committed a criminal act." The red head said calmly.

"No one asked you Sasori!" Deidara said. "And more importantly you called me a girly boy again!" He yelled at Hidan.

"Yeah, so what. You look like a broad. So I think it's safe to assume that you're a hermaphrodite." He said simply. Deidara's face turned a bright red colour and his fists clenched.

"Take that back you son of a bi—"

"Dude, watch your mouth!" Obito hissed at him. "We have a lady in our presence."

"Oh, well thank you for being so considerate." Karmin said blushing. All five of us looked at her simultaneously. I forgot that she as sitting across from us.

"Oh flip, I didn't even see her sitting there, did you?" He asked his friends. They all shook their heads. Karmin got mad yet again.

"What?! I was sitting here this whole time?! How could you not have seen me?!" She yelled gathering much attention from people in the store.

"Ano Karmin-san, could you please stop talking so loud? You're making a scene." I say to her as nicely as I could. She glares at me and I shrink into me seat.

"Shut up! I swear you're so agitating!" She hisses at me.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. She was only trying to spare you the embarrassment of being laughed at by other customers in the store. You should be grateful, hm." Deidara said coming to my defense. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, girly boy here is right. You don't have to be so mean to her. She didn't do anything wrong." Hidan said nodding in agreement.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I agree with those two." Sasori said pointing at Deidara and Hidan.

"Yeah, Sasori is right." Obito said. I've only known them for five minutes at the most and they're already treating me like a longtime friend. Such atypical people they are. It's seems that all of the people associated with the Uchiha's are strange in one way or another. Speaking of Uchiha's, which other Uchiha was Obito talking about earlier? He never said anything about him… or her. It could be a 'her' you never know these days. Not that I would have a problem with that or anything. I focused my eyes back to Karmin. She appeared to be frustrated or very angry. I feel bad for always causing her to be put in situations like this.

"It's alright," I say to try and get them off of her back. All of them look at me with confusion.

"Whatever." Karmin scoffs. I sigh and shake my head.

"Hinata-chan, I found it!" Mikoto-san says running over to me. We all look in the direction she comes from. She's a holding a light purple dress suit with a watching black belt. Lately is seems as if purple is my colour. She forks it over to me and smiles brightly. "Here try it on." I looked at the size of the outfit which had a big 'S' on it.

"Um, I think you got the size wrong Mikoto-san. I don't think I'm a small." I said. If I wear this, it'll be way too tight.

"Don't be silly dear. If we get a larger size it won't be as form fitting. Now the button up shirt comes along with the skirt and jacket. The changing rooms are straight ahead." She said pushing me forward. "Come out once you've gotten situated I want to see what you look like."

"Alright," I say heading in that area. I can already tell that this is going to be a longer day than necessary. I sigh heavily and continue walking in my current direction. As much as I wish that I could just run away, there is nothing I can do about the situation I am in; so I should just go with the flow.

_**A/N: I am sorry for updating so late and for the short chapter. I haven't had much time to myself. I've been at tennis tryouts all week. I will go more into depth with the Akatsuki's roles in the story as well as Obito's next chapter. The good news is that I've been ranked number four on the tennis team. Hurray! Anyway, I'll try to update soon. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay tuned.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_

_**Post Script: I'm writing two one-shots. They will be posted in about a day or two. I'd appreciate it if you checked that out. **_

_**Post-Post Script: Thank you for the reviews and critiques. I love reading them all. **_


	16. Chapter 16: To Be Selfish

I don't own Naruto, characters or Payless or Billy Joel.

**Chapter 16:**_** To Be Selfish**_

_~"We don't make mistakes, just happy little accidents." _

― _Bob Ross_

I walked into my house with shopping bags in my arms. My legs are as heavy as lead. It's four o'clock in the evening which means I've been out for about five and a half hours. Finding the outfit was easy but the shoes were a different story. It took over four hours to get them. Mikoto-san wasn't satisfied with any of the ones that I had liked. I can't tell you how many stores we went to just to find the 'perfect' pair because I stopped counting after fifteen. You'd think the shoes at _Payless_ would be sufficient but I guess not. Instead of getting heels, I somehow convinced her to let me get plain white flats. The three stalker guys and Obito followed us around all day and carried our bags; though it was not of their own volition (in other words, Mikoto-san forced them to do so). The stalker guys complained a lot but they did provide a comedic relief to the situation. In the end Mikoto-san insisted on paying for everything that we had bought even though I told her I could take care of it. We had a late lunch right before we left the store and then Mr. Smith drove us home. I open my bedroom door and stumble in dropping the bags at my sides. I don't know how regular girls do it. Going to the mall for hours at a time and buying so much stuff. Where do they find the time or money to do such things constantly? These types of things are beyond me. I sigh and throw myself onto my soft fluffy bed that I'd forgotten to make this morning.

The New Year's Eve party starts at ten o'clock and Mikoto-san said she'd send someone at nine-forty-five to pick me up. That gives me about four and a half hours to rest. I'm not all that thrilled to go to be perfectly honest. I'm sure I've said this before but I'll say it again: I'm not good at social gatherings. The whole 'associating with others' thing doesn't bide well with me. Going to the mall today was a sufficient amount a fresh air for the week. If I go there, I'll just be the same wallflower that I always am. At least I know that Sasuke will be there. He'll keep me company, well I hope he will. I keep forgetting that he has a fiancé that he has to take care of. I hate to think about it but it's true. He has priorities and responsibilities. I'll just drag him down with my problems. I feel so selfish for thinking that he'll always come to my aid.

I mean, I've only known this guy for what— three months and already I put too much faith in him. He's basically a stranger to me. I really need to become more independent. I can't rely on people all of the time. If I do I'll have a hard time when I grow up and go out into the real world. I bury my face in my mattress and bite my lip inhaling a large amount of air and holding my breath. I like having someone there to help me out every now and then though. But, I don't want to seem like a leech for doing so. Is it wrong for me to want a shoulder to lean on; especially if that shoulder is owned by a man that is engaged? Perhaps it is. I lifted my head slightly and exhaled releasing the air trapped in my lungs. But perhaps it's alright for me to be selfish every once in a while.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I ran down the stairs and peeked at the watch on my wrist. It's nine-forty-six now. I went up to the door and took my coat and co. off of the rack. I threw them on and waited. They should be here any minute. I wonder who 'they' are though. Mikoto-san never specified who she was sending. I hope it is Mr. Smith, I thought that he was nice. I jump to hear a knock at the door that interrupts my train of thought. I open it to see a dressed up Obito.

"Oh, Obito-kun," I say smiling. His goggles were now strapped around his neck and his hair was slicked back. He was wearing a white suit with a red shirt and black tie. He bowed and smiled widely back. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well." He holds his hand out and I take it as he leads me out of the threshold. I see another black car in the background and three other people waiting inside. It was the three stalker guys from earlier today. They all wave to me but and I didn't want to feel rude so I waved back. "Sorry about them. They really wanted to come with me to pick you up."

"It's fine. I don't really mind them that much." I replied. They're not that bad. In fact, at times they can be really funny when they are all together like this. The guy named Hidan had shotgun while the other two sat in the back. The red head (Sasori, I think) sat on the far left while Deidara scooted over to the middle to make for me. I opened the door and they all greeted me with me smile.

"Evening Hinata-chama," Deidara says grinning.

"Good evening." I say addressing all of them. I got in and put on my seatbelt. All of them were dressed in formal attire. To be more specific, they all had on white suit with a red shirt and black tie just like Obito. Are they in some kind of occult? I shake the thought and look outside of the window watching the outside world pass by at such a fast pace.

"Hinata-chama, are you excited for the party tonight?" Hidan asked looking back at me.

"Ano, I suppose." I answered. Should I be excited? Is there some kind of chocolate fountain that's gonna be there? Or, is Billy Joel coming? It's just another social gathering, isn't it?

"Well, you should be." He said smirking. "The Uchihas never fail to amaze at their parties."

"Really," I asked. "Do they have so kind of special events planned?"

"Hm, I guess you could say that." He said thoughtfully.

"It's more like, they have a different theme for every year." Deidara said. "Two years ago it was an _Irish Pub_."

"Last year it was a _Las Vegas Casino_." Sasori said joining the conversation.

"And this year it's _A Night in Paris_." Obito chimed in not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Well," I said taking all of this in at once. "That sounds very interesting."

"Oh, it is. I assure you, you will not be bored. Or to say the least, you won't be doing 'nothing'." Hidan says finishing. This should be a very eventful evening. We pulled up to the Uchiha manour and parked in the driveway. There were a million cars parked outside. This must be a big deal. We all walked up to the door that was already open and walked in. The first thing I saw was a huge golden room with chandeliers and tables. There as a dance floor in the front and I ensemble was sitting in a reserved area playing an instrumental version of _Sous Le Ciel De_. Many people were already there and mingling and drinking Champaign. I thought that the mall was lavish but this is just extravagant. If I didn't know any better I would say I was in heaven. Well, a very materialistic heaven to say the least, but I digress. I hand landed on my shoulder.

"So, tell me," Hidan said smirking. "Are you amazed yet?" I nodded.

"Quite so," I answered. "Talk about fancy." He laughed and shook his head as if disregarding something stupid that a child did. I blush and pout to myself. He patted my head gently only to be stopped by a pale large hand.

"Stop touching her you brat," I followed the trail of the hand and it led to a very irritable looking Sasuke. He had on his usual black suit but he had a lavender coloured shirt and a black bowtie. "Can't you see it's bothering her?" Hidan snatched his hand away and glared at Sasuke with a strange smile.

"Sasuke-chan, it's good to see you. How long has it been?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him. We've been here not even a minute and a half and somehow I still seem to find trouble.

"Not long enough, Hidan." He replied stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Why are you even here? This party is for grown-ups only." Obito and Deidara looked weary of the two's encounter while Sasori didn't look worried at all. These two must have a history of not getting along.

"What the flip are talking about? I turned eighteen months ago." He spat not losing his smile.

"But you're still in school and therefore, I still see you as a child." Sasuke retorted. Oh, great. It looks like my presence is causing trouble again.

"Are you still on that? Get past it ad realize that I'm legal now."

"Good, then at least I won't get charged with beating a minour half to death the next time I decide to kick your ass."

"What did you just say, dumbass?!" Hidan hissed. I frown and put my head down. It's my fault that these idiots are fighting. Maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place.

"Idiots," Obito says catching wind of my despair. "You're upsetting her. Stop it!" Obito hissed softly in order to not cause a scene or commotion. The two give each other one last glare and look away reluctantly.

"Whatever," Sasuke says walking away. I quickly follow him leaving the other guys behind.

"Sasuke," I say catching up. He turns back and smiles softly at me.

"What is it?" He asks softly.

"Oh, um… I just came to say 'hi'. You know, this is your house and all." I say trying to make up any excuse just to talk to him. I've never felt like this before. My heart is starting to beat fast and I know my face is already flushed. What is this? I look him up and down. "Ha, it looks like we're matching huh?"

"Yeah, okaa-san told me to wear this shirt. I had no idea that it would be the same colour as your suit, which by the way looks very good on you." I blush.

"Thank you," I say smiling to myself. "I'm sorry if the matching thing bothers you."

"No worries," He answers resting one hand on top of my head. "In fact, it makes us look like a coup—"

"It makes us look like a family of triplets." A voice from behind me cuts in. Two hands land on my shoulders and I look up. Itachi is standing above smiling down at me.

"Itachi-san," I said acknowledging him.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks. His eye was twitching rapidly.

"Foolish otouto, my parents are throwing a party. Naturally, I'd want to come."

"You know what I mean." He hissed at his elder brother. I smell more trouble. I sigh and slump my shoulders. "We were talking and you purposely interrupted."

"Well, the conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere so I thought I'd shed some light on the situation." He remarked. I used this time to exam what Itachi was wearing as well. As fate would have it, he was wearing the same exact outfit as Sasuke was. The lavender suit surprisingly complemented him well. Earlier he said that we looked like triplets, he wasn't lying about that one. We're all pale and have dark hair. If it wasn't for my eyes being different, we'd most definitely be mistaken as siblings. I step away from Itachi's grasp on my shoulders, stand next to Sasuke and then bow to him.

"Good evening Itachi-san," I say. Perhaps I can prevent further conflict by stepping in. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Thank you for asking. How about you? Are your studies going well?"

"Yes, actually they are." I replied forcing a smile onto my face.

"Really now, I'm surprised Sasuke here didn't completely screw up the entire academy's education system. It looks as if he isn't entirely incompetent." He said still smiling. I felt Sasuke tense at my side.

"You know what Itachi—"

**To Be Continued…**

_~"I dream my painting and I paint my dream." _

― _Vincent van Gogh_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Unfortunately I've been busy with school, tennis and I'm in the process of writing a book. I know that's not really a plausible excuse but that's all I have to say about that. I know that this chapter wasn't that exciting and again I apologize. I'll try to spice up next chapter for you guys. If you have and questions, critiques, or requests then please don't hesitate to ask me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Stay tuned. **_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	17. Chapter 17:To Be Selfish Part II

**Chapter 17: **_To Be Selfish Part __II_

_~"If our destiny stems from our name, then I weep for the flower named Wilt." _

― _Jarod Kintz, __**It Occurred to Me**_

"You know what Itachi—"

"What Sasuke? What do I know?" Itachi asked amused and crossing his arms. I look up at the agitated Sasuke and bit my lip. Why does Itachi have to instigate? Doesn't he see that his brother was already in a bad mood? And more importantly, why am I always the one how has to be around when they decide to go at it? I look around to see if we were attracting any attention but we weren't. I guess everyone else is busy with their own conversations to pay us any mind.

"Get off of your high horse, jackass. Stop acting as if you're better than me!" Sasuke hissed at his elder brother. I want to say something. I want to stop them but I know that it is futile.

"Acting, who says I'm acting? I don't need to because I _am_ better than you, foolish otouto."

"Ugh, that is exactly what I'm talking about! Why do you have to disrespect me all the time? And right in front of my woman at that!" His woman; who's he talking about? Karmin isn't here right now.

**I'm pretty sure her name isn't Karmin Hinata-chan. I think it is Karin. *Sigh* Sometimes I'd swear you're an idiot.**

No, I'm pretty sure her name is Karmin. If it wasn't, she would have corrected me by now. Anyway, he can't be talking about me, can he? My stomach did backflips and a summersault. What is he implying by all of this? Is he saying that we're in some kind of relationship? Or is Karmin hiding near him where I can't see? I hope it's not the latter. For some reason I can actually see myself with him—happy. I know that thinking such things are wrong but I can't see myself with anyone else. I shake my head to clear out all of the thoughts of promiscuity.

"_Your_ woman? What makes you think that she wants to be your woman in the first place? I know I wouldn't want to be within a five mile radius of you any day." Itachi retorted. Still, no one was watching the ongoing feud between the Uchiha brothers. Is everyone so absorbed in their own conversations that they can't somehow help me out of this mess? They probably see what's going on and are just ignoring it for fear of getting hurt. Those selfish jerks!

**Sasuke's Perspective**

"_Your_ woman? What makes you think that she wants to be your woman in the first place? I know I wouldn't want to be within a five mile radius of you any day." Itachi retorted. I glare at him dig my nails into the palms of my hands. He smirks back. I know that Hinata isn't exactly my woman—yet. But she will be soon if I play my cards right. But then again, what if she doesn't want me at all? What if she prefers Itachi over me? It's likely that she sees him as a better man then me. I mean, I haven't done much with my life. And Itachi is going all the way. He's going to take over Outo-san's company not too far in the future. As for me, I just get uncle's school. It'll be an unexciting life there. I don't even want that stupid school, I never did. I just wanted to be a doctor. But I suppose that dream is a little farfetched. What Itachi had said to me earlier is still bugging me.

**Flashback: Two Hours Earlier**

I rest my head on my hand and turn a page of the book I'm reading. Okaa-san and Outo-san's party starts not long from now. I should probably start getting ready. The house is already fully decorated and the maids are slaving over the hot stoves in the kitchen to get ready for the big night. This is by far the most important party of the year for my family. Everything has to be absolutely perfect or okaa-san might kill someone. And then things have to be extra perfect because Hinata is coming. If something goes wrong when she's around okaa-san _will_ kill someone and she specifically said if we mess up she would remove her high heels and dance the Volta on our graves. So I'll try not to cause trouble with Itachi or Obito and his entourage. Okaa-san notified me that they would be coming tonight. I really hate Obito. And I especially hate Hidan. That foul-mouthed bastard gets on my nerves. I wouldn't mind it at all if they disappeared from the very face of the Earth.

But acting out is not an option tonight. If I slip up, it'll be my ass on the line. I run my fingers through my hair and get up from the sofa. Just as I was about to exit the living room, Itachi was about to come in. He was wearing a light blue plaid shirt and black pants today. Believe it or not, even he can be a casual man at times. He looked at me and smiled politely. I always hated his smile. There was always an ulterior motive to that smile. I glare back at him. If I'm lucky I'll be able to get by without any verbal harassment.

"So, you're still here? You know, you'd think a grown man like you would have a place of his own by now." He said. I guess luck isn't on my side right now.

"Shut up Itachi! Would don't you just go crawl back into your cave and leave me alone." I hiss at him. He laughs and waves dismissively.

"Don't be say such trivial things. It only makes you look immature." He replied and slung an arm around my shoulders pulling me back. "Come on foolish otouto, let's have a talk." I tried to object but it was fruitless to try and escape now, he's much stronger than I am. He sat us down back on the sofa and let go of me. I looked at him with a blank expression on my face but he continues to smile back. "So otouto," He started.

"What Itachi?" I asked frankly.

"Tell me, do you really think you can get Hinata to love you?" That was really straight forward.

"Yes, of course I do. I spend far more time with her than you and I know more about her." I said truthfully. But then a strong and painful revelation that whatever I say he'll throw it back and twist it to mentally terrorize me. I don't think I can really take any more trips to my therapist. I already had enough appointments with him when I was little. Itachi used to try to mess me up psychologically when we were kids; it was one of his many hobbies. His smile still didn't fade.

"Really, I think you're wrong. She already forgot about you once, though. Can't you take a hint? Perhaps that was her way of saying she was no longer interested. Just give it up, Sasuke."

"That's absurd and you know—"

"She hates your guts, that's why she doesn't remember the time you two spent together when you were younger." He said cutting me off. I bit my lip considering this. Maybe she blamed me for the death of her and that's why she forgot about us. "Think about it, just being near her might trigger her memories and she'll remember how much she loathes you. This is a strong possibility and you know that, don't you? I mean, isn't that what you, that pink-haired buffoon and her gang are planning? You guys are trying to keep the relative peace in her life, correct? How silly." He said laughing eve harder. I clenched my fist in my lap and looked down ashamed. He made our 'plan' seem so childish and petty. At the time it seemed so meaningful and practical at the time. But now…it's just, I don't know how to put it. "Trust me otouto, if you keep up this charade you'll only chase her away. So just stop all of this and give up on pursuing her. You may love her but that doesn't matter. If you continue to be selfish, you will not only hurt yourself but you'll hurt her as well." He got up and left on that very serious note.

I hung my head in defeated. Itachi is right. I don't want to hurt the one I love. I couldn't do that to her. I'll talk to Ino, Tenten, and Sakura about this. I picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. I know all of them are probably together right now. Tonight will be the last night I spend time with Hinata, my love. After today, I will disconnect myself from her life to the best of my ability. I've decided.

**End of Flashback:**

"Whatever Itachi, I don't have time for you right now." I said gingerly taking Hinata's hand and attempting to pull her away but her hand slipped out of mine. I looked back to see Itachi already dragging her away. He was one step ahead of me. Damn him. Hinata looked distressed from being separated from me. I inwardly smiled at that and rushed to her side and took her hand stopping Itachi. He looked back at me slightly annoyed.

"Itachi," I said firmly. "We need to talk." He arched a brow at me and smirked letting go of her hand.

"Sasuke, I don't think we have anything to—" I cut him off immediately.

"We need to talk," I said a little more sternly then the time before. He looked at me confused. "Now." He sighs and I lead a path for us to follow.

I stopped when we were just far away enough so that Hinata wouldn't hear us and turned around to face Itachi.

"What do you want to say to me otouto? I haven't got all day so spit it out already." He said hostilely. I didn't flinch or react to it but instead, I simply answered.

"One night, that is all I'm asking you for." I said getting straight to the point. He smirked and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Do you mean to tell me you're giving up on her so easily? I thought you'd at least put up a decent fight or something. I truly didn't expect this from you. You must really love her then." He laughed mockingly.

"I only want to spend this one last night with her and then she's all yours." I said. "I'll discontinue our friendship and everything. I won't associate myself with her after tonight, okay?"

"Alright, that seems fair enough I guess. Tell me, did I really make you change your mind or did you come to this decision on your own?" He asked. I won't answer that. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he indeed does have some twisted and unearthly power over me. I don't want him to know that he can distort the decisions I make about my life or someone that is involved in my life. I will not give him that luxury. If I did, it would invalidate and demean everything I've done to ensure Hinata's happiness.

"But in return," I say getting his attention back. "You have to do something for me." He looked surprised at the initiative I took to speak out to him but I just ignored this.

"And what's that? I hope it's not something that I have to go out of my way to do." I said jokingly.

"I don't give a damn if you have to go out of your way to do it or not. I swear you'd better do it or there will be no doubt that you'll be the next to die." I said with a serious tone which he noticed. I took a deep breathe. "Make sure she's the happiest woman alive." And then, I walked away and headed for Hinata. Okaa-san was talking to her and Hinata looked shocked about whatever she was telling her. I quickly approached the two of them and smiled fixing my tie.

"I hope you're not being a handful okaa-san. You don't want her to never come back, do you?" I said laughingly.

"Oh, don't be rude Sasuke. Just because Hinata-chan is here doesn't mean you can show off." She said pulling at my cheek. I laughed and took Hinata's hand. She smiled at me and held my hand tight. "I'll just take her off of your hands." I said sweeping her away. The night is still young and we still have a lot of time to spend together. I love you Hinata and I'll make this a good night for you. The musicians started playing their next piece; I took her other hand and danced our way into the crowd.

_~"Those who dance are considered insane by those who cannot hear the music." _

― _George Carlin_

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was fun to write. Anyway, if you have any questions, critiques, comments, requests or anything else then don't hesitate to ask me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Also, if you have time then please check out my one-shot. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	18. Chapter 18: Usual, Unusual?

**Chapter 18: **_**Usual, Unusual?**_

_You and I will meet again, when we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, for you and I will meet again._

_~Tom Petty_

**Hinata's Perspective:**

He smiled at me a smile that was so bright that it made the lights in the room seem redundant. I can't help but smile back at him. Everyone in the room seemed to disappear and somehow fade to a moth-eaten black hue. But even so, I still feel as if something is wrong with him. He doesn't quite seem himself. I don't know, perhaps it's just my imagination. We're out on the balcony in the chill winter air and stared out into the night sky. The sky was an orange-navy blue colour and it was beginning to snow for the second time today. I'm getting tired but I know I have to stay until midnight. The people inside were already starting to count down from twenty. A gust of wind comes and blows over us. I shiver and hug myself tightly.

"Oh, are you cold?" He asked shaking off the jacket from his three piece suit and throws it around my shoulders. I smile at him in gratitude.

"Yea, thanks." I say still smiling.

"TEN," The people inside start to the count-down scream with excitement. He smiles back at me.

"NINE," My heart flutters and does jumping jacks in retaliation.

"EIGHT," I blush and put my head down to cover my face.

"SEVEN," He chuckles and turns his head away from me.

"SIX," I bite my lip in order keep from passing out.

"FIVE," Another gust of wind comes and blows in my eyes.

"FOUR," My eyes start to water and I shut them tight.

"THREE," Sasuke laughs at me and leans against the balcony's boundary rim. Some people ran outside below us and pulled fireworks out and got ready to light them.

"TWO," My stomach dropped and a get a fuzzy sensation there. What is this feeling; the feeling I get whenever I'm near. And suddenly a revelation raptured my very being.

"ONE," A revelation of how I feel about the man standing before me. The snow was taken by the gale that tamed it and waltzed around us.

"Happy New Year!" **It's called 'love', smartass. I do believe that is what you're experiencing.** Even though I just met him a couple of months ago I feel as if I've known him my entire life. Or even more so, it's almost as if I was somehow waiting for someone like him to come into my life. Ever since he showed up, my life has become full of happiness and my horizon has expanded immensely. And to be honest, I think that I have changed in one way or another and I'm always happier when I'm by his side. So, perhaps your right, I just might actually be in love with him. I look at his profile and inwardly smile lightly. I won't rule that possibility out.

_**XxEvil TriumphsxX**_

**January 2nd (6:32 A.M)**

I groaned at the morning light that leaked in through the window. I go back to school today. Unfortunately, winter break has ended. I roll out of bed, stand up and walk over to the window. The sun was covered by the grey clouds and it was still snowing. Yesterday after the party was over, it had stopped but it started up again during the day. I guess it carried on throughout the night. I sigh and go into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I throw my clothes off and jump in there. Something is bothering me. It was something that had happened last night after Sasuke dropped me off at my house.

**Flashback:**

We were walking up to my door in the snow and I still had his jacket. The snow has stopped but the temperature has only dropped in the meantime. The thought of the weather only makes me shudder. Balling my hand into a fist I gathered enough courage to take his hand. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just did. He looked surprised at me but I didn't dare turn to look back at him. If I do I might see a sign of rejection and I don't think I can handle that. He slowly begins to tighten his grip around my hand and I sigh softly in relief. I know it's a little early to start doing something like this. I mean I just began realizing my feelings for him only a few hours ago. But if he does reject me then I want to get it out of the way before I get in too deep. We approach my mansion's door and we stop. I turn side ways to face him and I smile sheepishly.

"I had a good time tonight." I say. He smile back and nods his head.

"I'm glad you had fun; I had a good time with you too." I take off his jacket and hand it back to him. "Thanks,"

"No problem. Thank you for driving me home." I said bowing my head in gratitude.

"No need to thank me, I would have done it anytime for you." He replied and I nod my head.

"Well, happy new year. Have a nice rest of the day." I said opening the door.

"Wait," He said before I went in. I turn around and look at him confused. "I forgot to give you this." I stepped back to my previous position.

"Huh?" He pulled the thin silver ring with an obsidian centre piece on it he was wearing off. It looked beautiful yet so contradicting of his deathly pale skin. He took my left hand and slipped it on the ring finger. It fit me fairly well considering that it was made for a grown man's hand. **That should say something about the enormous man hands you have.** Shut up you're ruining the moment!

"This is a ring that is passed down in my family to the youngest sibling in the main household. Since back in the ancient times, the youngest son couldn't inherit the family business or anything of the likeness, they were given this ring. It's supposed to grant never ending happiness and joy to whoever owns it at the time." He said. I gazed at the ring and then at him.

"If it's that important then you should keep it." I said trying to take it off. He stops me and wraps his hand over mine.

"Don't, I'm giving it to you because I want you to have it. I want you to be as happy as possible." He said.

"Honestly, this is too much. I'm already happy enough." I protested. "Besides, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now because I'm my happiest when I'm with you. You're a smart guy; I thought you could have at least gathered that." He looked at me with great surprise but refrained from saying anything. At the most, three seconds passed but it felt like forever and a day until he finally did something. He chuckled and out his head down so far that his bangs covered his eyes. And all too fast I felt his soft pink lips connect with mine. It went just as fast as it came. He pulled back and his hair still covering half of his face. I stood there awestruck, unable to function correctly.

"Good-bye," He said and then quickly walked away.

**End of Flashback**

I ran my finger through my wet hair and inhaled. I don't know why but for some reason or another it seems as if he was saying 'good-bye' as if he was talking to someone he wouldn't see for a good amount of time. Maybe I am reading into things that don't have ulterior meaning.

**For once I agree with you. Something did seem off about him.**

But what could be wrong? I don't want to pry but if something's wrong then I have a right to be concerned.

**Humph, you sure sound certain about that. What if he reprimands you for trying to pry? I bet you'd just sit there and cry. Hahaha!**

Shut up! I know he wouldn't do that. That's not the kind of man he is; well, not to me. I know he is sometimes selfish, greedy and crude but just like every other man, he has faults. And you know what separates him from the rest of the disgusting, arrogant prats that usually approach disgusting arrogant girls like Hanabi?

**I don't know; humour me.**

He knows that everyone has faults and he recognizes that he is not perfect either. Knowing that, he doesn't attempt to go on the fruitless journey to achieve perfection. He tries to live a life with little regrets and lives every day to its fullest. _That_ is what defines the line between _him_ and _them_. I'm glad I met someone like him. If I hadn't, I don't know what I'd be doing with my life. The voice started clapping.

**Beautiful speech, Miss America; I'm truly touched.**

It said with mock affection. Screw you! I don't need your two cents. I won't change my opinion about him either way so; you can say whatever you want. But if you say if anything to insult him, then I won't stand for that!

**Well, look who just got confidence. Never thought I'd see the day when you finally stuck up for yourself. Congrats.**

I ignore the voice and step out of the shower grabbing a towel to wrap around my body. I look around for my blow dryer but it isn't in here. I sigh. There's only one other person who uses my blow dryer besides me: Neji. I walk out of the bathroom and then my room and proceed to Neji's room. It's only five doors away, so I don't have to walk that far only clad in a towel. I go up to the door and knock on it but get no answer. I know he's up. He's always up before six in the morning. I knock once more and still get no answer. I sigh and then decide to turn the knob and enter and then gasp. His room was in shambles. The curtains were closed, a horrid smell wafted through the air, clothes and undergarments were all over the floor, there was a pile— no, a mountain of papers near the desk and there were bottles filled with yellow substances (I don't even want to deduct what that is). I gingerly walk into the now-deformed room.

"Neji," I call hoping to get an answer but receive none. "Neji, are you in here?" I walk over to the mountain of papers and pick one up. It looks like one of many papers for an essay. I pull out some more and read them. It must be something about psychology. I see the word brain a lot and he said he'd be majouring in a psych class this year. He must be working pretty hard in University to let his room get this messy. I take more papers down and start putting them into a neat pile. I kept digging through them until I saw something shiny and brown. I stop collecting the papers and think for a minute. Could Neji be buried under all of these papers? I start pushing them aside and until a hit a hard surface. It seems I was correct (unfortunately); Neji is under these things. I shake his shoulder and he groans. "Neji, wake up. It's morning." I wonder how long he's been under here. I haven't seen him in a while despite that we live together. I think the last time I saw him was at breakfast a couple of months ago. Surely, he couldn't have stayed in here the entire time I hadn't seen him. It would be so out of character for a person like him. "Neji~"

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily. I'm not sure if I should laugh at his condition or be disheartened.

"It's about six-forty in the morning." I said. "How long have you been in here, nii-san?"

"Mmm, three months I guess." He said nonchalantly. Three months, he _was_ in here this entire time!? My eyebrow twitched but I tried to ignore it.

"Well, you have to get up now. I'm sure they need you back at university and they'll probably need you to take a shower as well." I said backing out of the smelly room and closing the door behind me. If that is what university does to you, then I'm not sure I want to go anymore.

_**XxEvil TriumphsxX**_

The trees in front of the school were bare and covered in snow. I looked out of the classroom window and fiddled with the ring Sasuke gave me, waiting for the time when we would finally get to go to lunch. I don't know why but Tenten, Sakura and Ino aren't in school today. I wonder where they are. So, it'll be a quiet lunch today with just Sasuke and I. I need some peace after that party yesterday.

"… And your homework for tonight is to write an essay on the Japanese tea ceremony and how it is performed. Have a nice day." The teacher said smiling. A good amount of people groaned at the assigned task but I don't mind. I've performed a Japanese tea ceremony several times so I think I should know all about it. I love getting easy A's.

**RRRIIIINNGGG**

Everyone got up for their seats and headed towards the door including me. I packed a lot of food for today and now I'm not sure if just the two of us can eat it all by ourselves. Maybe I'll give some to Tsunade-san. I'm sure she'll be very grateful. With any luck, she'll hopefully (but highly unlikely) be sober when I give it to her. I inwardly sigh exhaustedly. It's sad when you have to question whether you're teacher is drunk or not; but that's the world we live in today. I make my way over to Sasuke's office through the main office. The usual secretary gave me her usual glare and I (like I usually do) ignore her usual glare. I knock on the door to his office and enter.

"Sasuke, good afternoon," I said closing the door. When I walk fully in stand in front of his desks I don't see a smile on his face. And, that was very unusual.

"Hinata," He said. His voice seemed to hold no emotion in it and his eyes were tired with bags under them. His posture was formal and somehow unwelcoming. I've never seen him like this before. I though he was off yesterday but now words can't explain the distortion.

"Uh, I brought lunch." I said holding up the bento. He didn't react to any of this.

"Hm," That was all he said, well, that was the sound he made.

"Ano," I started. "Is something the matter—?"

"No, why are you here." He asked.

"All of us usually eat lunch together, of course. Why else?" I said as if stating a fact. He turned around on his chair and the back of it was facing me. He sighed.

"Just go away." He said.

"Huh?" I asked. Did I hear him correctly? I sure hope I didn't.

"I said 'go away'! Are you hard of hearing?!" He hissed at me.

"No, I'm not. Why are you saying that? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm practically married, Hyuuga. We shouldn't have lunch anymore, let alone talk or even be friends. It's indecent. Besides, you're becoming quite annoying to keep around." He explained. "You're like a lost puppy that won't leave the person that picked them up alone even though they've been kicked to the curb."

"What—?"

"That and you're way too clingy. Having you around is a burden. Now, please just leave me be." He said. I can't believe what I'm hearing. How could he say that?

"But, what about what happened last night? What about the ring and everything else?"

"The only reason I was so nice to you is because my okaa-san seems to like you. Though, I can't fathom why." He said. I felt tears form in my eyes and my heart slowly shatter into a million pieces all at once. So he never liked me. He was just forced to do so. He saw me as some pill he was being forced to swallow just like my father does. He never even thought of me as a friend.

"So," I said softly. Hot tears were streaming down the sides of my face. "I was just some charity case to you." He stayed silent and I took that silence as a big fat 'yes'. "Well, your services are no longer needed, thank you." I put the bento on his desk and walked out of the office not bothering to close the door after me. I speed walked out of there and out in the hall way. I just need to get away. I just can't stay here anymore. I bite my lip to keep from releasing an agonized cry.

_A man never knows how to say goodbye; a woman never knows when to say it._

_~Helen Rowland_

_**A/N: And that folks was chapter 18. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. I know I haven't updated in a while and I know this chapter wasn't that exciting, so please forgive me. If you have any questions, critiques, comments, or anything else then don't hesitate to ask me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay tuned.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Least You Deserve

**I don't own Naruto or characters.**

_~Crying is all right in its own way while it lasts. But you have to stop sooner or later, and then you still have to decide what to do._

― _C.S. Lewis_

**Chapter 19:**_ The Least You Deserve_

I lie in my bed on my back and stare blankly at the ceiling. My eyes are swollen and aching. I couldn't stop crying all of last night and yesterday too. My alarm clock rang over an hour ago but I'm not going to school today. I can't go back in that place with him still there. I feel as if my heart was swallowed by my stomach or thrown into an abyss in the depths of the ocean. I cover my eyes with my forearm and tears start streaming out of my eyes once again. My motivation for living once again: 0%

I hear footsteps approaching my door and I turn on my side so that by back was facing whoever decided to come in. The doorknob clicks and the door creaks open. I hope whoever this is, isn't Father or Hanabi. I don't think I can take any harassment at the moment. I'm so close to the edge right now that I think I might just lose it. Why did this have to happen? Why did Sasuke say those things? I feel more tears well up in my eyes and they begin to blur my vision.

"Hinata-chama," I voice says softly and walks into my room closing the door behind them. They come over to my bed and put their hand on my head patting my head gingerly. I don't say anything. I am at a loss of words. My throat burns but I silently muster up enough strength to say something.

"Hikari-nee," I say with a cracked voice. I sound awful. At the moment, my voice slightly resembles that of a dying moose.

"Sasuke called me and told me what happened. He told me what he said to you and a lot of other things that he would like me to tell you." She says till rubbing my head and I'll admit that it is very relaxing.

"Things like what?" I ask chewing on my lower lip. What else could possibly have to say to me? I don't want to hear what he has to say. I never want to see, hear and even mention him again… okay, that's a lie. I want to see him again. Of course I want to see him again; even though he was rude and cruel to me, I just can't stop loving him. And it is because I love him that this hurts so much. All I want him to do is love me back unconditionally and willingly. But I also want to see him happy with his life and I know that he could never be happy with me. It's just like he said, I'm clingy and a burden to keep around. I can only dream to find a man that will be able to put up with someone like me.

"He told me to tell you, to keep the ring. He said he didn't want it." Hikari said softly still rubbing my head. "I know that you're heartbroken, sweetheart. I understand your hurt; losing someone you love is one of the most inexplicable and excruciating pain an individual might endure. I wish there was something that I could do to ease that pain but that is something this you have to work out on your own. All I can do is stand by and encourage you." I turn over on my bed to face her and look into her eyes.

"Thank you," I say pulling my dry lips up into a smile and she gives me a smile in return.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see." She uses her arms to push her knees up and stands up to leave then closes the door behind her. I lick my lips and close my eyes. I think I could use a couple more hours of sleep.

_**XxEvil TriumphsxX**_

I open my eyes and roll over to look at my clock which read: 10:17. It's still pretty early. I roll out of my bed, stand up and walk out of my room. Maids scurry past me and into a different room with white button-up shirts in hand. Near the stairs in a few more maids huddled around a large laundry basket with wheels and pull out more shirts. Hikari was one of them; she turns around with an arm full of blouses and comes me way. She spots me standing on m lonesome in the middle of the hallway and a shocked expression adorns her features only to fleet away just as quickly.

"Hinata-chama, you're up earlier than I expected." She says smiling at me. I sigh and approach her.

"Do you guys need some help? You look like you're all in a hurry." I say looking around at the other maids. Hikari takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"'In a hurry' is an understatement." She huffs. "All of the rest of the maids refused to work on the holiday we just had. And now we have to bust our asses just to get all of this extra work done."

"Well, I'm pretty good at cleaning, I think. We learned how in Culinary Arts III. I know that I can be of some use to you." I said confidently. If there is one thing I know that I'm good at, it's being a typical housewife. She arches her brow at me with insecurity.

"If you think you can handle it then I'll trust your better judgement." She says shrugging. I smile at her and roll up the sleeves of my night shirt. She nods her head for me to follow her. I do so and she leads me to the huge laundry basket. It has huge large cloth pockets that look like they are holding something in them. Hikari reaches in one of the large pockets and pulls out a small cardboard box along with a glass bottle; she hands them to me and takes a deep breathe. "Go clean the bath tubs in Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi's rooms. Use the baking soda and vinegar to scrub it clean. Don't stop cleaning them until you can see your own reflection, understand?" I nod. This shouldn't be that hard, all of them appreciate good hygiene so I doubt that they would have messy bathrooms.

"Got it," I say nodding some more. "By the way, do you have any gloves?" She looks back at me as if I were crazy.

"Gloves, you don't need gloves; that's what soap and water is for afterwards." She says walking away. "And don't be alarmed if your fingertips start to bleed, that's normal." I foresee that I will have a difficult time with this.

_**XxEvil TriumphsxX**_

**Sasuke's Perspective:**

I lick my lips that are chapped and brush my hair back with my fingers. Going to work is the last thing on my mind at the moment. I stare at the ceiling with my puffy red eyes and sigh. You might think it to be a very feminine thing to do but men cry as well; we just don't do is as much as most women. At the moment my heart and soul are overcome by despair and melancholy. The inextinguishable burning deep within my chest has not left since I let her go and sat there.

**Flashback to Yesterday:**

"So, I was just some charity case to you." She says slightly sniffling. I bit my lip and hold my breath. I don't want to answer her; I can't answer her, I don't want to say anything more that will make her hate me even further than she does now. "Well, your services are no longer needed, thank you." She gently places the bento on my desk and runs out of my office. I feel like something in my intestines festered and my stomach acid is eroding it away. I hear the footsteps of my secretary coming into my office and she stops.

"Uchiha-san," She says with a questioning but still respectful tone. "A girl just ran out of your office crying." Tears slide down my face I bite my lip even harder.

"Yes, thank you, Doris. You can leave now; and close the door on your way out." I say to her in a low hushed voice.

"My name isn't Doris." She says before closing the door quietly.

**End of Flashback**

I can't go back there knowing that I might see her there and having to face her is going to be difficult. And if I see her then I'll just be thinking of the would-be happy life we would have had and I'm not ready to go back into another state of depression. It was hard enough having to leave her the first time when we were still children but now… I just don't know what to do anymore. Where do I go from here? Up until a couple of months ago, I've lived in hopes of seeing her once more and that was what kept me going. Staying by her side was what I saw to be my purpose, my light. Now that it has been snuffed out, I have nowhere to turn to. If I could do so, I would just die right now; I have naught to lose anyway. I sit up in my bed and get out of it swiftly. There's someone that I need to talk to. It'll be a difficult but it's worth the time. I start to pull some clothes from off of the floor and tug them on.

**Hinata's Perspective**

Somewhere on the other side of the world a horror film fanatic just threw up their lunch and last night's dinner. What I'm seeing right now should never be seen by another human being or animal. I won't even begin to describe the grime, dirt and sludge is in the bathroom tub. I'm in my father's room right now and I am genuinely shocked at how filthy this place is. I now know what the maids have to deal with and I regret ever having explored the other side of the rainbow, to speak metaphorically. The poor women; no one should have to deal with something like this, it's just wrong. Why did I offer to help again? It was a stupid thing to do. I wish I would've just stayed in my room for a little while longer but I suppose that this is better than staying in bed all day and letting my mind linger over the events that occurred yesterday. I soak the rag I have in the vinegar and baking soda and slowly reach my hand into the bathtub without looking. A sickly squishing sound erupts from said area. My stomach lurches and I swallow the bottled saliva in my throat. There is only one word to describe how I feel right now and that is 'repulsed'. How could someone live with their self knowing what is in the next room? I would swear that some of the stuff in this tub are living and it isn't the bacteria! Tears come out of my eyes from the horrid smell that's starting clog up my lungs. Call the government; I've just discovered a new way of torture that they can use on people. I start scrubbing just like Hikari told me to and the squishing noises increase. I take deep breathes will I do this to ensure that I kept breathing; let's hope the poisonous air won't kill me.

_**XxEvil TriumphsxX**_

**Sasuke's Perspective**

I shove my hands in my pockets; my brown fleece gloves aren't enough to keep the cold air away unfortunately but they do keep my warm to an extent, I suppose. I walk through the cemetery and go to the tombstone of the one I came to see. I kneeled and front of it and said a small prayer.

_Here Lies Hyuuga Meiko_

_A Beloved Wife, Companion And Okaa-san_

"Good Afternoon, Meiko-san; it's been too long, hasn't it. I know that I should have come to see you sooner but I didn't and I'm very sorry." I say smiling softly to myself. "I'm also sorry for coming now the way I am; I came here because I'm upset and I need comfort and I need a piece of mind. I came here because I'm in pieces and I just gave up something without price. I love your daughter and I'm letting someone else take her away. I'm not the one who can make her happy anymore, though I wish it still were me. There's nothing I can do to change it now. I made my decision and already I'm starting to resent myself for doing so. To be completely honest, I don't even know why I came here. It's not going to change anything and it won't auto-correct the mistakes or strongholds in my life. But I guess I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't yell or judge me. I just needed someone who would listen to me and the only person who actually did that for me…I pushed her away…" Snow started to fall from the dark grey sky and it followed the winds course. Are you weeping for me from the heavens, Meiko? I chuckle at the thought. "Well, I hope you're not suffering anymore, Meiko-san. That's the least you deserve." I say before turning to leave.

_~Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved._

― _William Jennings Bryan_

_**A/N: And that, my friends was Chapter 19. Sorry if it was boring but I still hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. I know that I've been out for a while and I'm sorry. But I'm back now and I'll update more often. Also, there is a poll on my page regarding this story, if you have time then please check it out and vote. One more thing, I'm writing another one-shot and it will be out in a few days. If you have time then I'd appreciate it if you read it but feel no pressure. If you have any questions, critiques, comment et cetera then don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay Tuned.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Hell Sought Out

**I don't own Naruto or characters.**

**Chapter 20**: _**A Hell Sought Out**_

**Mikoto's Perspective**:

Winter's freezing breathe runs down my back; I shiver and clasp on tighter to the bouquet of white lilies in my arms. It's really cold outside today. I guess Jack Frost just now decided that he's make it even colder than it already is. I huff and lick my chapped lips. Despite the cold weather, I'm out and about today. I walk past a bunch of tombstones in the cemetery not looking at them because I've remembered the exact location of the tomb I'm visiting. I turn a corner on the path only to see my youngest son standing in front of Meiko-chan's grave.

"Well, I hope you're not suffering anymore, Meiko-san. That's the least you deserve." He says before turning to leave with a solemn look on his face. I frown furrow my brows and close my eyes. Meiko-chan was always someone he could talk to when he was upset. There must be something wrong with him right now if he's visiting her grave. He's been off ever since the New Year's party. I wonder if it has something to do with Hinata-chan; he hasn't been talking about her lately. I'll pay her a visit today; she might know what's wrong with him. I smile at the thought of Hinata-chan and walk over to the gravestone. I lay the lilies down laugh.

"It's been a while, Meiko-chan." I say. "I wish you were here right now. I wish you could be here to see our children grow up. They're just about all grown up and still maturing; it makes me feel like an old lady." I chuckle, push a couple strands of hair behind my ear and sigh letting my smile fade. "I know you're doing well in heaven; you do well wherever you are so I guess I don't really have to worry about you, right? But I know that you're probably worried about us. But there is no need for that; we'll make it through, we always do."

**At The Academy: Sakura's Perspective**

I take off my kendo mask and look at Tenten glaring. Sweat's pouring down my face and my hair is tied up. I decided to join the kendo team a couple of two months ago (in November) so I could let out some steam and hit people without being suspended. Tenten and Ino just delivered some disturbing news to me.

"What?!" I yelled clenching my first.

"It's true Sakura," Ino says shaking her head. "I should know." That's right, she _should_ know. She's a part of the academy's Information Agency Club. All of them are like a bunch of information broker's but on a smaller scale. They work for the school Newspaper Club and they know everything that goes on in the school and its students. I heave a little sigh and continue to send my heated glare at Ino and Tenten. I just don't understand; Sasuke wouldn't do such a thing to Hinata. It doesn't make any sense. He loves her. But I can't deny the facts when they're right in front of me. I stand up quickly and pick up my kendo sword. "Sakura," Ino says in a questioning tone. I tighten my fist around the sword and clench my teeth.

"I'm going to go and pay Sasuke a little visit." I say walking out of the room still in my kendo gear. I won't let Sasuke get away with hurting Hinata-chan if what I heard is true. I absolutely will not tolerate such a thing— not ever.

"Okay," Ino replies looking worried "we'll stay here. I'm sure you want to speak with him alone."

"Hm," I say not slowing down to talk.

_**XxEvil TriumphsxX **_

**Hinata's Perspective**

I burry my face into my stuffed bunny rabbit that I got two years ago from Hikari and feel my hands. They still don't feel right ever since I finished cleaning those bath tubs. Even though I washed my hands at least six times I can't seem to shake the filthy sensation off of them. I grimace and continue to huff into my pillow. There isn't anything to do around here at the moment. I don't even know what to do with myself right now. I'm not hungry but I could go for some cinnamon rolls. I smile at the thought of the hot sugary and sweet buns topped off with that white saccharin goodness. I lick my lips and sit up quickly. I'll go make some; I know that I had Hikari buy a couple cans of the oven baked kind. I smile and run up to my door and open it leaving my stuffed animal on my bed. I open my door and see Hikari there about to knock.

"Oh," She says surprised. "You're awake. I was about to come and wake you back up."

"Hm, what for?" I ask tilting my head in curiosity.

"You have a guest waiting downstairs for you." She says.

"Really," I ask. Who'd come to see me at a time like this? I know that the school day is over so it must be Sakura or Tenten and Ino. I nod my head and smile softly. I'm not in the mood to see any of them right now but I can't escape. "Alright, I'll go see to them now."

"Okay," She calls after me. "They're waiting for you in the dining room."

"Got it," I say running down the stairs. I walk into the dining room and my face immediately flushes. "Mikoto-san," I squeal.

**Sakura's Perspective**

I walk up to the Uchiha family residence and climb through an open window that led me to the kitchen. Luckily no one's in here at the moment or I'd be screwed. I chuckle to myself and proceed to sneak through Sasuke's mansion. The security around here is really pitiful. I make it to the living room before a girl with red hair and glasses spots me. She glares at me sniffs the air.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" She hisses at me. "And why do you smell of sweat?" I smirk and glare right back at her. I don't have time for this.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say. "Well, minus the sweat part because that wouldn't make any sense." She stands and an attack like position and continues to glare at me.

"You'd better answer the question." She yells defensively. "I know martial arts." I roll my eyes and take a deep breathe pulling out my kendo sword and stand ready to incapacitate her if necessary.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, Lady. But I don't have time for you at the moment. I'm here to see Sasuke, if he's even in at the time being." She gasps and her glare seems to intensify. I remain unfazed by the sudden actions of the woman before me.

"_You're_ here to see Sasuke-kun?" She asks in a disgusted tone. My eyebrow twitches.

"Yeah, why; do you have a problem with that? Well, not that I care if you do or not. You know what; consider that last question a rhetorical one, okay?" I say trying to clear things up.

"Impossible," She says, her voice dripping with malice. I lift a brow in curiosity. "There's no way that Sasuke-kun would be associated with a slum queen like you. I can understand the Hyuuga brat, but you? You look like one of those girls that live in those run-down apartment buildings and eat expired ramen. Someone like you who has not even an ounce of noble blood couldn't possibly know him unless you're one of those girls that attend that all girls academy. If that's the case then you must be one of his fans." I smirk lick my front two teeth. She furrows her brows at me in wonder. "What's so funny?"

"A red-headed four-eyed woman who doesn't know when to shut her mouth; Hinata-chan told me all about you. You must be Sasuke's fiancée. Karmin, was it?" I ask.

"My name is Karin; _K-a-r-i-n_! Uzumaki Karin, that's my name! My name isn't 'Karmin', damn it! Do you hear me!?" She yells making strange gestures and weird movements. Footsteps come from the other room and begin to trail towards us.

"Karin, what the hell are you screaming for?!" It's Sasuke's voice. I smirk and prepare myself. "You had better not be yelling at the maids again or I swear to Kami-sama that I'll strangle you; let the women do their damn jobs!" Sasuke says walking into the room and scratching his head. He sees me and freezes up immediately. "Sakura…"

"Prepare yourself, Uchiha!" I hiss at before lunging at him and getting ready to strike him on the head. Karmin/Karin screams and he instantaneously blocks my attack with his forearm and pushes me back. I slide backwards and skid to a halt and attempt to keep my composure and all the while trying not to falter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Haruno?!" He sneers at me.

"I'm doing what I should have done eons ago." I say before positioning for a new attack. I run towards him once again but at full force and lift my sword over my head. "And now, die Uchiha Sasuke!"

**Hinata's Perspective**

"Mikoto-san," I squeal. She smiles brightly and jumps up to hug me.

"Oh, Hinata-chan," She says pulling me into a tight bear hug that cuts off my circulation. "It's been too long." It's only been about three days. She releases me from her hug (death grip) and takes me by the shoulders. "Oh, you look absolutely horrible. What's happened to you?" Life, that's what's happened to me. I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I say backing away. "Though, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. If I'd known that you were coming over then I would have put more appropriate clothing on." I say blushing again.

"Oh, don't worry about that dear. Send me your poor, your tired and your huddled masses and I'll still love you all the same. But that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Beg your pardon," I say curiously.

"I'm here because I'm worried about Sasuke. You always seemed to be the kind to know what's best to do in these types of situations and plus, you're close to Sasuke so I thought that'd you'd be of some help." My breathe hitches when she mentions his name. I lower my gaze and something inside of me dies. The void feeling in my chest comes back and my heart begins to beat faster. Sasuke…

"Sasuke…" I say in a dead voice. She looks at me with concern.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly still holding onto my shoulders. I feel my eyes start to dry and the tears start to come back.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" I say absentmindedly. "Sasuke is—"

**Sakura's Perspective**

"And now, die Uchiha Sasuke!" I yell attacking him affectively hitting him on the head. He stumbles back and moving to slow to deflect another hit to his face. A maid that walks in screams when she sees me attacking her employer's son but I pay little attention to and I go in for a fourth attack; he dodges and grabs the broom from the maid and brakes off the part with the brushes with his foot and holds it up to defend himself. I smirk at this and take a defensive position. "What, are you gonna fight back?" I ask haughtily.

"Haruno, stop this nonsense. You can't win, so just stop." He says with that signature smirk of his. I scowl and tighten my grip.

"Bastard, shut up and fight me so I can kick your apathetic pretty boy ass!" I seethed.

"Why are you even here, Haruno?" He asks knowingly.

"You know damn well why I'm here, _Uchiha_!" I spat at him. "I warned you about hurting her and now I'll show you wrath of Hell which you so willing sought out." I say mentally preparing myself. His face dropped as soon as I said that and I inwardly feel victorious. He sends me a hate filled glare but I don't waver. Judging by the way he just reacted, I'm going to guess that my sources were correct. He did break off all relations with Hyuuga Hinata. And for that, I cannot forgive him, not now not ever.

"Sasuke-kun," Karmin/Karin chimed in. "You're not actually going to fight this little brat, are you?" He looks at her angrily.

"Yeah, make up your mind _Sasuke-kun_," I say mockingly. "Are you gonna fight me or not?" He turns his gaze back to me.

"Shut your damn mouth, Haruno. I don't need to hear shit like that from _you_ of all people." I flinch at this being said. "But if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get. Don't start crying when you lose, got it?"

"I don't plan on losing, Uchiha." I say before making my move.

_**A/N: Hi guys, it's been a while, yes? Did you miss me? Even if you didn't that's okay because I still missed you guys. I was off dealing with my life problems and binging on saccharin for the past two months and I'm running on fumes as we speak. -_- I also had a bad case of writer's block and I've been diagnosed with Lazy Butt Syndrome (horrible disease *shakes hands sadly*). But on the bright side: I'm back and inspired once more. If you have any questions, critiques, concerns or feedback then please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Oh, and before I forget, something historical has happened: I GOT A TWITTER! I'm not really into technology or social networking but I actually bothered to make myself one. Truth be told, the only reason I made one is because my elder sister wanted me to but that's beside the point. If you want to check it out then my Username is: Jellyfish168. Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading because I enjoyed writing this. Stay tuned so you can see Sakura's and Sasuke's FINAL SHOWDOWN as the curtain on our laborious yet entertaining misadventure begins to close. Next Chapter: SAKURA VS SASUKE! THE MELODRAMA! **_

_**Evil Triumphs **_


End file.
